Campamento Smashville
by LadyCheesA
Summary: Los smashers están estresados por todas las batallas que han tenido en el torneo. Eso es hasta que algo le da la idea a Master Hand de llevarlos de Campamento. Pequeñas escenas de Ike x Samus, Link x Zelda y otras parejas ocultas.
1. ¡Nos vamos de Campamento!

**Aquí con otro de mis trabajos, esta vez, un longfic de Super Smash Brothers-precisamente Brawl. Esta historia se me ocurrió hace algunas semanas cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Resulta que me encantan las historias de comedia y aventura, así que esta va a ser una de ellas. **

**Los smashers se van de campamento como "un descanso de las batallas", cosa que muchos de ellos desaprueban… No saben a qué tipo de cosas se enfrentarán en el camino y lo que resultará de todo esto. **

**Disclaimer**: SSB no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Capítulo 1: ¡Nos vamos de Campamento!

Master Hand miró con poca satisfacción la escena frente a él: 20 de los 35 smashers estaban en la sala totalmente agotados. Algunos estaban tirados en el sofá, intentando conseguir algo de sueño pero sin resultados; otros trataban de animarse un poco con juegos de mesa pero fallando en el intento igual; los que quedaban entablaban una conversación sobre lo cansadas que eran últimamente las batallas. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia ni lo hizo, ya que la gran mano derecha flotante pronto se dirigió a su oficina otra vez, ahora un poco triste por los hechos.

A Master Hand siempre le habían encantado los torneos de Super Smash Brothers desde sus comienzos. La primera vez sólo tenía 12 personajes de los cuales hacerse cargo y dirigir, cosa que no era muy difícil. La segunda vez aumentaron, llegando a una cantidad de 25 personajes. Se estaba tornando un poco más difícil encargarse de ellos y todo, pero mantenía todo a la perfección. Para algo era enorme la mansión. Lo que nunca se esperó fue que la tercera vez, el número aumentara a 35. Eso pasaba, tenía que hacerse cargo de 35 personajes, sin olvidad los que habían sido sacados de la nueva saga y que ahora sólo descansaban en la mansión: Roy, Pichu, Mewtwo, Young Link y Dr. Mario-el cual no llevaba tanta dependencia como los otros, pues ayudaba en la enfermería de la mansión para los personajes heridos.

En general, eran muchos seres de los cuales encargarse, pero Master Hand se mantenía firme. Le encantaba su trabajo y le encantaba estar con los distintos personajes de diferentes universos que llegaban a él. Sentía como si fuera el padre de una gran multitud de niños, de una manera u otra. Incluso se sentía paternal cuando se trataba del a veces molesto Sonic y del peligroso mercenario Solid Snake, quienes no pertenecían directamente al mundo de sus alrededores. Era como si fueran parte de su familia; por eso, cada vez que veía a alguno de ellos mal, sentía la necesidad de ayudarlos. La pregunta ahora era, ¿cómo debía hacerlo?

La gran mano flotante pensó en varias ideas que ayudaran a los smashers a animarse y a relajarse un poco. ¿Tal vez debía dejarlos descansar unas semanas de batallas en la mansión? No… Igual, se iban a aburrir de alguna forma u otra, ya había sucedido antes algo parecido…

* * *

Master Hand notó que los 25 smashers del torneo Melee estaban agotados por la cantidad de difíciles batallas que habían enfrentado. Por eso, se le ocurrió dejarlos descansar unas semanas de las difíciles batallas.

El primer día todo iba bien, todos se hallaban felices de lo que serían unas buenas vacaciones y se alegraban de que podrían descansar. Al otro día, Mario se apareció en la oficina del gran director con un mensaje de parte de todos los smashers:

— _Estamos aburridos, ¡en esta mansión no hay nada interesante que hacer más que batallar! ¡Preferimos el trabajo que esto!_

* * *

Definitivamente no era una buena idea volver a hacer eso… mucho menos si ahora era más grande la cantidad de personajes que se aburrirían.

Prosiguió buscando ideas sobre lo que podría hacer feliz a los smashers de todas las formas posibles-y a él igual. Pensó y pensó y pensó, pero las ideas que le venían a la mente no convenían mucho. Tenía varios planes con ventajas, pero igual con desventajas:

-Unas vacaciones en la playa, lo que les iba a encantar a todos y lo que iban a disfrutar mucho, pero las quemaduras del sol y la pérdida de esfuerzo para las batallas iban a ser grandes.

-Unas vacaciones invernales, lo que les iba a encantar a los Ice Climbers y a varios otros por la oportunidad de tocar nieve que nunca habían tenido, pero que iban a hacer muy mal a personajes como Falco, cuyo plumaje no era resistente al frío.

-Una especie de tour por la región, lo que iba a ser muy interesante para personajes nuevos como Toon Link o Pokémon Trainer, pero que iba a ser una especie de repetición para los antiguos.

Ideas, ideas, ideas… ¡Ninguna era lo bastante buena como para darse! Master Hand azotó su escritorio con tal fuerza que lo partió a la mitad. Cada vez que se enojaba era lo mismo. Se echó en su silla para descansar un poco y continuar pensando. Vio un pequeño anuncio tirado en el suelo-anteriormente en el escritorio. Era de esos que siempre traen los periódicos. No sabía qué hacer, así que lo tomó y dispuso a leerlo.

"_¿Estás cansado de estar aburrido?"_ leía mentalmente en el papel.

'_Así es_' pensó con poco interés.

"_¿Estás harto de ver a los demás aburridos?_

'_Por naturaleza'_

"_¿Ya tienes suficiente con ver tantas caras largas?"_

'_¿A qué me está llevando esto?' _pensó ahora un poco molesto.

"_¿Quisieras salir corriendo de una vez y dejar atrás todo lo que te atormenta?"_

'_Yo nunca dije ni pensé eso… Y ni siquiera corro, floto'_

"_¿Has intentado salir de vacaciones a la playa, a zonas nevadas o incluso como un tour por la región, pero te resultan poco satisfactorias?" _leyó, sorprendido por lo que decía el papel.

'_Espera… ¿Cómo…?'_

"_¡Entonces te tenemos la solución!"_ era como si el papel hubiera detenido sus pensamientos y hubiera continuado. Master Hand estaba algo asustado, pero curioso por lo que podría llegar a leer, entonces fue cuando vio la luz.

La enorme mano derecha flotante salió disparada de su oficina con suma alegría y muchas expectativas. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer para levantar los ánimos y el espíritu de los smashers. Entró a la sala bruscamente-y con esto me refiero a que casi rompe la puerta al tratar de abrirla-y esperó a captar la atención de todos-lo que no tardó mucho en suceder.

— ¡Vayan preparándose y haciendo sus maletas! ¡Nos vamos a tomar unas vacaciones!

Todos los smashers allí presentes se quedaron viendo a Master Hand con cansancio. No tenían los ánimos para hacerle caso a otra de sus proposiciones que seguro saldría mal. Luego de unos segundos, volvieron a "atender" lo que hacían e ignoraron a la gran mano. Esta por su parte se molestó y acercó un poco más a ellos.

— Nos vamos a tomar unas vacaciones—repitió irritándose aún más al notar que nadie le prestaba la adecuada atención— ¡Alguno de ustedes me está tomando en serio?—muchas cabezas negaron ante su pregunta lo que hizo que se enojara más.

Un aura negra cubrió a Master Hand en esos instantes, estaba enfurecido. Se apretó, formando un puño y trató de retenerse, claro que sin resultado alguno. El único que se dio cuenta de esto fue Mario, el cual al notarlo se aterró.

— ¡Mamma mia!—dijo alzando la voz con miedo.

Al escuchar a Mario, todos voltearon a ver a la gran mano flotante, que ahora estaba envuelta en llamas. Los 20 smashers se escondieron detrás de distintos objetos y cerraron sus ojos, pidiendo piedad y, en el caso de Pit, pidiéndole a Palutena su salvación.

— ¡Perdónenos por favor, Master Hand!—rogó Peach mientras muchas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro— ¡H-hemos estado muy malhumorados últimamente por el cansancio!

Al escuchar esto, Master Hand se calmó un poco y volvió a la normalidad. A su alrededor, sillas, mesas y muebles, todo estaba quemado. Ahora saben por qué es el jefe al mando de todo Super Smash Brothers. Al salir de sus escondites, los smashers miraron con terror a la gran mano, pero viendo que ya estaba tranquila, suspiraron de alivio.

—Como les decía—el tono de Master Hand cambió a uno más alegre—He notado que últimamente todos ustedes han estado cansados, algo deprimidos, sin ánimos, incluso malhumorados—decía mientras flotaba con lentitud de un lado a otro—Por eso, he tomado la decisión de darles un pequeño descanso.

Los smashers miraron a su jefe con grandes sonrisas. Ya les hacía falta un buen descanso de todas las batallas y quehaceres de la mansión. Uno de ellos, Ike, frunció sus labios ante una duda.

— ¿Y con un pequeño descanso se refiere a…?—preguntó cruzado de brazos.

—Pues a-

— ¡Seguro se refiere a unas vacaciones en un Resort!—interrumpió Peach emocionada. Ya se imaginaba lo relajada que se sentiría en uno de esos.

— ¡No, a las montañas de nieve!—dijeron los Ice Climbers al unísono mientras saltaban con alegría. Les encantaban las zonas frías y más si tenían nieve.

— ¡Ni lo piensen Ice Climbers!—negó Falco al escuchar la palabra nieve. El sólo oírla le daba escalofríos— ¡Ninguna zona helada!

Los Ice Climbers miraron el suelo con tristeza.

— ¿O acaso será otro Tour por la región?—preguntó Mario algo desanimado al pensar en otro aburrido tour.

Los 20 smashers se pusieron a discutir sobre cuáles podrían ser sus tan preciadas vacaciones. Ya habían descubierto 3 de las ideas que había tenido Master Hand, lo que le asustó un poco e hizo pensar que era demasiado predecible. La gran mano tomó control sobre la discusión e hizo que le prestaran atención.

—En realidad, no es nada de lo que han hablado—aclaró viendo como los personajes se tranquilizaban e interesaban más en saber.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de vacaciones son?—preguntó ahora Marth.

Master Hand sonrió internamente y los sorprendió con lo que dijo— ¡Un campamento!

* * *

**Ese fue el primer capítulo de lo que serán muchos más. Tenía que hacer que Master Hand pareciera impotente, y qué mejor manera que hacerlo quemar algunos muebles... jejeje.**

**Son libres de comentar. Espero y les haya gustado :D**


	2. Negación, Aprobación y Preparación

**Ya está el segundo capítulo :D. Uy, estoy muy inspirada últimamente y debo admitir que solté algunas risas cuando escribía esto xD. Verán algunas cosas raras... no podía evitar poner a algunos personajes exagerados xD. En fin, espero que les agrade tanto como a mí me agrado escribirlo :).**

**Disclaimer: SSB no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. **

* * *

Capítulo 2: Negación, Aprobación y Preparación

Los smashers miraron con algo de sorpresa a Master Hand, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. ¿Un campamento, esas serían sus "vacaciones" de las batallas? Muchos de ellos no pudieron evitar soltar carcajadas ante la idea, pensaban que era un chiste o algo así. El Jefe observó a la multitud de personajes reír algo extrañado.

—Muy buena esa, Master Hand—dijo Ike entre risas—No sabía que tenía ese lado.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Cuál es la gracia?—preguntó este confundido—Sólo anuncié que nos iremos de campamento…

Más risas comenzaron a salir de los muchachos, haciendo que Master Hand se irritara un poco. Esto fue notado por ellos, por lo que se calmaron. Uno de los más jóvenes, Ness precisamente, se acercó a la mano flotante con algo de confusión.

—Lo del campamento era una broma… ¿no?—preguntó sudando un poco al ver como Master Hand se ponía serio— ¡N-no digo que sea una tontería ni nada!

— Ya han batallado mucho en este torneo. Merecen un poco de descanso—prosiguió Master Hand tranquilizándose y pensando en las posibilidades—Y qué mejor forma que llevándolos a acampar a la naturaleza.

Zelda dio un paso hacia delante para tomar la palabra—Disculpe mi interrupción, Master Hand, pero quería preguntarle… ¿por qué un campamento?—su rostro se veía igual de perdido que el de sus compañeros. Muchos de los demás preguntaron lo mismo.

—Excelente pregunta, Zelda—Master Hand tomó un papel-no se sabe bien de dónde-y se lo entregó a la princesa de Hyrule—Me preguntaba qué debía hacer con ustedes, hasta que este pequeño anuncio me salvó de la locura.

Los smashers se trataron de acercar a Zelda para ver el papel, amontonándose uno sobre otro en el intento-algunos cediendo. Los que alcanzaron a ver hicieron una mueca de disgusto al ver lo que decía y miraron a Master Hand.

—Discoteca Smashville, tú vienes, nosotros te _ayudamos_—leyó Mario con sorpresa y detenimiento.

— ¡C-cómo llegó eso ahí!—la mano rápidamente tomó el papel y volvió a esconderlo-no se sabe dónde-y continuó buscando el papel del anuncio.

Toon Link miró extrañado a Zelda—No comprendo. ¿Qué quería decir ese papel?

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte a tu edad—dijo sonrojada esta mientras miraba el suelo.

Master Hand retomó su postura y sacó otro papel, esta vez asegurándose de que era el indicado. Se lo pasó a Zelda con cuidado y esta lo revisó antes de que cualquiera pudiera leerlo. Ahora sí tenía material _pasable_.

—Campamento de Smashville a las afueras de la región, te aseguramos pura diversión con amigos y familia—leyó la princesa con detenimiento e interés—Además de ser un lugar perfecto para descansar de todo lo que te atormenta, pero sin dejar ese esfuerzo por el trabajo…—Zelda paró de leer al ver como finalizaban las escrituras del papel. Lo miró un poco asustada y luego a Master Hand.

—Es un anuncio muy peculiar—comentó este tomándolo devuelta—Y contiene lo perfecto para unas buenas vacaciones. Así que, ¿qué me dicen?

Muchos smashers se quedaron pensando por unos segundos las ventajas y desventajas de sus "vacaciones". No era para nada lo que esperaban de un tiempo de descanso, al contrario, tendrían que estar alertar al peligro en la naturaleza… o eso era lo que pensaban Luigi y Lucas. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, Master Hand se angustió un poco. ¿Acaso no les gustaba la idea? ¿Iba a tener que buscar otro tipo de vacaciones o… incluso dejarlos como estaban? El sólo pensarlo hizo que se entristeciera. Varios smashers notaron esto-no se sabe cómo, al ser una mano y no tener muchas formas de expresarse-y se miraron entre sí. Uno de ellos, Link, se decidió y miró a Master Hand con felicidad.

—Me gusta la idea—dijo sonriente, pensando en las posibles aventuras que podría vivir otra vez—Es como si fuera otra de mis aventuras.

—Sólo que esta vez, no tendrás que vencer a Ganondorf—lo interrumpió Zelda entre risas, no recordando que el gerudo se encontraba en la sala también. Este sólo emitió un sonido de disgusto y miró hacia otro lado—A mí igual me parece una buena idea.

Fue Fox el que se dispuso a hablar cuando el silencio había inundado la habitación, asumiendo una pose decidida.

—Pues yo digo que lo hagamos—continuó aprobando el zorro—Dormir bajo las estrellas, hacer fogatas, descubrir nuevos lugares… ¡Es una oportunidad increíble! No tengo una aventura así desde que salvé el Planeta Dinosaurio y derroté a Andross.

—Yo te ayudé a hacerlo, no te tomes todo el crédito—dijo Falco cruzado de brazos y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa burlona—Puede que resulte cansado pero… supongo que estaría bien.

Master Hand comenzó a mostrarse más animado mientras más smashers iban aceptando la idea del campamento. Link, Zelda, Fox, Falco, Toon Link, Ice Climbers-aunque estaban algo decepcionados porque no era un lugar frío-, Mario, incluso Luigi. A todos les agradaba la idea. Mientras algunos aceptaban, otros se negaban a hacerlo, como…

—Me niego a ser parte de algo como eso—dijo molesto Dedede con su ronca voz mientras era cargado por algunos de sus Waddle-Dees—Yo soy un rey, no un campesino.

—Rey Dedede, hablamos de un campamento, no de ser campesinos—lo corrigió Meta Knight desde la esquina en la cual se hallaba.

—Oh… U-una equivocación Real…—el pingüino aclaró su garganta—Pero igual, prefiero quedarme aquí y aburrirme a ir a que me devoren los mosquitos y que no pueda dormir por falta de comodidad. Así que iré a refrescarme un poco—dicho esto, se retiró junto a sus súbditos.

Todos observaron como el algo vanidoso rey abandonaba la habitación y decidieron seguir discutiendo. A Master Hand no le pareció la idea de dejar a Dedede sólo en la mansión… Podía hacer cosas inexplicables por falta de razonamiento. ¿Acaso debía cancelar el viaje?

—Yo me quedaré igual—Wolf dio un paso hacia delante con seguridad y su mirada de siempre—Y me aseguraré de que Dedede no haga nada estúpido.

Master Hand se vio iluminado. Wolf era uno de los smashers más sentados y responsables que tenía en la mansión, seguro si dejaba con él a los que no irían, todo estaría de maravilla. Le agradeció a Wolf por ofrecerse y esperó para saber qué otros se querían quedar. Mandó a llamar a los smashers que no se encontraban allí para darles la noticia y ver qué les parecía. La habitación estaba a reventar.

—Muy bien, quienes deciden quedarse, por favor levanten la mano—ordenó Master Hand y observó a los smashers.

Ganondorf, Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, Wolf, Dedede-que había vuelto por órdenes-, Bowser y Wario levantaron la mano. Parecía algo sospechoso que todos los villanos quisieran quedarse, pero nadie trató de hacerle caso a eso-excepto Lucas, que temía que quisieran destruir la mansión o algo parecido. Claro, sacando a Captain Falcon, el cual no era un villano y se quería quedar para cuidar su cuerpo de infecciones y a su auto de ser masacrado por alguno de los smashers fastidiosos.

—La mayoría está de acuerdo con el viaje, eso es bueno—dijo Master Hand acercándose a la salida para volver a su oficina—Está decidido, nos vamos de campamento. Volveré en un rato con alguna noticia sobre lo que deben llevar y lo que no, además le avisaré a Crazy Hand que ya tenemos algo que hacer estas 3 semanas—dicho esto, se dirigió otra vez a su oficina.

* * *

Todos los smashers-incluyendo a Roy, Pichu, Dr. Mario, Young Link y Mewtwo-estaban en el auditorio de la mansión. Algunos se preguntaban lo que sucedería en el campamento, otros para qué los había llamado allí Master Hand si habían otros lugares con espacio, mientras que otros sólo se quedaban pensando por qué había un auditorio como para 200 personas si a lo mayor que podían llegar era a 40.

Todos los murmullos y gritos de alabanza-los cuales no pertenecían a nadie más que a Pit-cesaron cuando Master Hand y Crazy Hand entraron y se detuvieron en el escenario al frente. La más sensata de las manos se acercó al micrófono y se dispuso a leer un papel. Por la mente de Wario pasó un discurso político en esos momentos y se sintió enfermo. El sólo imaginarse a Master Hand postulando como presidente de la república le daba asco y… gracia. De la nada soltó una carcajada, lo que causó que los demás se le quedaran viendo. Wario demostró en esos instantes lo extraña que puede llegar a ser la mente humana y las variaciones de temas que puede esta llegar a dar. Master Hand hizo un sonido que obligó a todos a prestarle atención.

—Como todos saben, gracias a lo cansadas que han terminado siendo las batallas, he decidido darles un descanso-

—Yo no lo sabía—interrumpió Young Link levantando la mano.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso lo estoy diciendo otra vez y—Master Hand fue interrumpido otra vez.

—Pero usted acaba de decir que todos lo sabíamos.

Master Hand se molestó un poco—Es… una forma de hablar, muchacho. Como les decía…

—Pero usted no ha dicho todavía lo que va a decir.

La enorme mano flotante se enojó más— ¿Será porque no me has dejado hablar?—preguntó ya sacado de quicio.

—Oh, perdone—se disculpó Young Link mientras miraba al suelo—No fue mi intención.

—Está bien—Master Hand volvió a su postura anterior—He decidido darles un descanso de estas batallas y-

— ¿Y cómo va a ser ese descanso?—volvió a molestar la pequeña versión del Héroe del Tiempo.

—Pues estoy apunto de decirlo—dijo con los nervios casi al borde de estallar—Si me lo permites, seguiré hablando.

—Oh, pero no tiene que pedirme permiso. Usted es el que manda aquí.

— ¡Por favor, guarda silencio y sé un buen niño!

—Pero ya no soy un…—Young Link fue detenido por Zelda, la cual estaba sentada a su lado. Esta le uso una mano en la boca, pidiendo que se callara. Luego de unos segundos, el pequeño Link se tranquilizó.

—Como les decía—Master Hand esperó a que alguien lo interrumpiera, pero al no suceder lo que pensaba, continuó—He decidido darles un pequeño descanso, que constaría de más o menos 3 semanas—los smashers miraron a la gran mano flotante con ánimos ante esto—Y ese descanso será organizando un campamento—las miradas de muchos se mostraban alegres, mientras que de otras aburridas o tristes—Ya hemos confirmado quiénes irán a tomarse estas divertidas vacaciones y quienes se quedarán. Ahora, hemos de mostrar a quién se encargará de ayudarlos a sentirse más unidos a la naturaleza y a aprender a defenderse en ella. Por favor, démosle un fuerte aplauso a su líder en esta expedición—Master Hand paró unos segundos—Solid Snake.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta-incluso aquellos que no iban al viaje-al saber quién los "ayudaría". Snake no aparecía por parte y se preguntaban qué pasaba. Algunos pensaban que había decidido no hacerlo y se sentían un poco aliviados. Claro, todo esto hasta que se apagaron las luces de la nada y todos se alborotaron. Master Hand les pidió que se tranquilizaran, sin resultado alguno. Lucas se alarmó y pensó que se trataba de terroristas que querían asesinarlos a todos, derramando lágrimas al cerrar sus ojos y esperar su final. Wario aprovechó la oscuridad para asustar a Luigi, haciendo un sonido fantasmal cerca de su oreja y provocando que este saltara de la nada con un grito de terror.

Al encenderse las luces, todos pudieron notar a un singular hombre parado en el escenario. Llevaba una ropa militar y una venda en su frente, su mirada asesina, al igual que las muchas armas que escondía. Quién más que Snake. Lucas se sintió un poco aliviado… pero luego recordó que él los guiaría en el campamento y se retractó de la idea de ser parte de los que iban. Mario miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar a su hermano, claro que sin resultados. De un momento a otro, se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba y lo vio aferrado al techo como gato miedoso. Suspiró y esperó a que bajara, cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder. Por suerte, Dr. Mario estaba cerca…

Snake miró a todos y cada uno de los smashers presentes y, a la mayoría, los aterró. Mostró una sonrisa perversa y se acercó al micrófono-Master Hand alejándose antes-y se dispuso a hablar.

—….BUH—trató de asustar a los smashers y, con la mayoría, lo logró. Soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego volvió a la seriedad—Excelente, este bando está lleno de niñitas miedosas.

—Snake, aquí no sólo hay chicos y nos ofende que nos uses como un insulto—dijo Zelda cruzada de brazos.

—Oh, yo no me preocuparía por eso—el mercenario sonrió con malicia—Porque estas 3 semanas escucharán peores cosas.

Los smashers del viaje tragaron salida al pensar en ello. Seguro hablaba en serio. Snake sacó una pequeña hoja de uno de sus bolsillos y la mostró— ¿Ven esto?—todos asintieron. De la nada, partió la hoja a la mitad y luego siguió rompiéndola en pedacitos—No es necesario que haga una lista de lo que pueden y no pueden llevar, esto es la guerra contra la naturaleza para sobrevivir y _todo_ se vale—sus palabras eran rápidas, firmes y atemorizantes.

Los personajes que iban a ser parte del campamento sudaron al escuchar aquella oración departe del "líder". Marth se preguntaba si los iba a ayudar o simplemente iba a empeorar las cosas, mientras que Ike pensaba que, más que ayudarlos a "unirse con la naturaleza" iba a ayudarlos a destruirla. Roy, extrañamente, se había dormido, cosa que no iba a ser muy buena si Snake se daba cuenta.

—Ahora… Los inútiles que no van a luchar contra la naturaleza, salgan de aquí—ordenó el militar mientras miraba a los smashers. Inmediatamente, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, Wolf, Dedede, Bowser y Wario salieron del auditorio-todos con caras de disgusto al ser llamados inútiles y algunos planeando cosas macabras en sus mentes. Snake fijó su mirada en los 32 personajes sobrantes, haciendo que muchos temblaran-en especial Luigi y Lucas—Y los estúpidos que intentarán vencerlas y arriesgar sus vidas en el intento…—el sólo mencionar que "arriesgarían sus vidas" hizo que Lucas se desmayara—¡Salgan de aquí y vayan a prepararse!

De un momento a otro, el auditorio se vació y sólo dejó a dos manos-una de ellas bailando la Macarena-y a un hombre militar él. Snake esbozó una sonrisa perversa antes de salir de allí.

—_It's show time_…


	3. Problemas Antes del Campamento

**Luego de tres pesados días, pude terminar el tercer capítulo. Espero poder subir los próximos más rápido n_nU. Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic y a los que lo comentan, en especial a Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga. La verdad es que le he cogido cariño a este fanfic y tengo futuros planes e historias graciosas para él xD. **

**En fin, volviendo a la historia. Esta vez, los smashers se están terminando de preparar para el campamento. Ya es tarde y muchos quieren dormir. Claro que, hay algunas cosas-y personajes-que no lo quieren permitir... **

* * *

Capítulo 3: Problemas antes del campamento

Los 32 smashers del campamento salieron con velocidad del auditorio-Ness arrastrando al desmayado Lucas consigo, Mario llevando al herido Luigi y Marth ayudando a Ike a llevar al durmiente Roy. Se dispusieron a volver a sus respectivas habitaciones y descansar de lo que había sido un largo y molesto día… y a prepararse para lo que serían unas duras vacaciones. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿qué debían llevar? Se podía notar la tensión de los personajes en algunos lugares de la mansión, como en el caso de…

— ¡Ah, no me decido qué llevar!—dijo casi a grito la princesa del Mushroom Kingdom mientras observaba dos vestidos-iguales a los que siempre usa.

—Peach, deja de hacer melodramas—la reprochó su compañera de habitación, Samus Aran, la cual en ese mismo momento empacaba sus cosas y observaba la "difícil" decisión de su amiga— Ambos vestidos son iguales.

—Oh, pero Samus, claro que son diferentes—se defendió Peach mientras sonreía alegre y despreocupadamente—Lo que sucede es que hay que saber sentir la esencia de los vestuarios—tomó ambos vestidos y se los mostró a Samus— Como vez, el de la derecha tiene un bordado más suave que el de la izquierda, lo que lo haría algo divino pero propenso a los desgarres. Mientras que el de la izquierda…

—Como digas—la cazarrecompensas trató de evadir el extraño tema de conversación de su amiga, disponiéndose a terminar con lo suyo— Yo ya estoy acabando de empacar y tú ni siquiera has empezado. Y además, si fuera tú, no me preocuparía por vestidos—su mirada se volvió a posar en su compañera—Vamos a un campamento, no a un Hotel 5 estrellas. Lo vas a tener que ensuciar.

—Oh, es cierto… Entonces llevaré uno menos lujoso—dijo la princesa mientras sacaba otro vestido igual. La guerrera espacial le dio una mirada de pocos amigos— ¿Qué? Es menos lujoso.

—Da igual, termina de empacar.

Pensando que ya podría descansar, Samus cerró su maleta y se echó en su cama para dormir un poco. Otro extraño grito la levantó.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¡No me puedo decidir! ¿Debería llevar rosado o morado?

* * *

Link se puso una mano en la frente, casi a estallar. Se preguntaba por qué le tenía que pasar aquello. De momentos dejaba salir sonidos como "Heaaa" y "¡Shaaa!", típicos de él. No recordaba que estaba en el baño de la habitación y que, fuera de él, un muy preocupado Toon Link se hallaba. El pequeño tocó la puerta del baño para saber de su compañero.

— L-link… ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

—Oye, si tienes algún problema… Dr. Mario está por aquí y eso—le comentó jugando con sus manos—Sé que puede ser problemático, me ha pasado a mí también.

— ¡HEAAAAAAH!—se le escuchó gritar a Link desde afuera, atrayendo la atención de muchos smashers que se hallaban cerca.

— ¡Link, resiste! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!—gritó la reencarnación del Héroe del tiempo mientras hacía puños con sus manos.

Pasaron algunos segundos, Toon Link estaba desesperado. El sólo pensar en el problema que seguramente tenía su compañero le daba pena y… asco. Volvió a su cama, viendo su mochila a medio llenar. No podía esperar para siempre a Link para que lo ayudara, así que se dispuso a empacar por sí mismo. En ella metió su estilo de ropa con los colores azul, rojo y morado, algo de ropa interior, su cepillo y pasta dental y uno que otro dulce que había mantenido escondido. Su espada, escudo y ese tipo de cosas las iba a llevar por sí mismo. Miró otra vez la puerta del baño, esperando a que su amigo saliera.

Luego de unos minutos, Link salió de aquel lugar con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Toon Link se alegró de esto y pensó que ya había mejorado. El Héroe del Tiempo se acercó a su mochila y observó de por medio la de su compañero.

—Vaya Toon, ya hiciste tu equipaje—musitó con entusiasmo— Muy bien hecho, espero que lleves sólo lo necesario y no algún contrabando de dulces.

El pequeño caricaturizado sintió algo de sudor bajar por su nuca—N-no, cómo crees…—pronto se acordó de lo que hacía poco había sucedido—Por cierto Link, ya saliste del baño… ¿Lo lograste?

— ¡Pues claro que sí!—dijo tomando una pose victoriosa—No fue fácil, pero pude vencerlo. ¡Como si hubiera sido otra de mis aventuras!

Toon lo miró con algo de desagrado. Pronto, el Hylian mayor sacó algo de sus bolsillos y se lo mostró.

— ¡Ya pasé al nivel 2! ¡Ahora sí estoy listo para el campamento!

* * *

Ness observaba cómo Lucas corría de un lado a otro, tomando una cosa y luego dejándola por otra y al final sin decidirse por una. Él, como siempre, era rápido y ya había armado sus cosas, Lucas, como siempre, era algo despistado y se preocupaba demasiado por todo. El psíquico de cabellos oscuros puso una mano frente al rubio frenético, el cual al instante se detuvo.

— ¡Lucas, deja de correr de un lado a otro y no hacer nada!—le ordenó mientras lo miraba fastidiado—No has organizado tus cosas y tampoco te has calmado. ¡Vas a terminar con un problema mental!

— ¿U-un problema mental?—preguntó alarmado el chico miedoso mientras se tocaba la cabeza— ¡Ay no!

— Si no es que ya lo tienes…

Ness suspiró y pensó en las posibilidades de que el héroe de Earthbound 2 tuviera alguna enfermedad mental gracias alo paranoico que podía llegar a ser. Le vino a la mente un recuerdo muy peculiar...

/Flash Back/

Todos están en sus habitaciones en la mansión Smash, ya siendo de noche y preparándose para dormir. Lucas pronto enciende su lámpara de mesa y deja la luz del baño encendida, mientras que Ness se cubre un poco para que la luz no le moleste. De repente, todas las luces se apagan. El rubio comienza a temblar y pensar en las posibilidades. Su cuerpo ya sudoroso y algo frío por el clima. Ya sin poder resistir más, se para de la cama.

— ¡_Los dinosaurios robóticos vienen a devorarnos a todos! ¡A TODOS!_—gritaba mientras corría por la habitación— _¡No hay escapatoria, este es nuestro fin!_

Su compañero se levantó y lo miró con confusión. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan exagerador y paranoico?

— _Lucas, sólo es un apagón._

El chico miedoso paró unos segundos al escuchar aquello. Se sentía aliviado de que los dinosaurios robóticos no quisieran devorarlo.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Ness se rió un poco al recordar aquel suceso. Miró a su amigo con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que se tranquilizara un poco y se preguntara el por qué de esta…

— Ness… ¿por qué me sonríes así? No me digas que eres…—el sólo pensar que había algo extraño en el psíquico de cabellos oscuros hizo que el rubio se alejara un poco de él.

— ¡Lucas, no pienses mal! ¡Vamos, te ayudaré a empacar!

* * *

Mario tenía tomada la mano de Luigi mientras este reposaba en una camilla. Se había hecho algunos golpes-por milagro no se había roto huesos-con aquella caída del techo y ahora estaba más del otro lado que del nuestro.

— ¡Luigi, resiste! ¡Tú puedes, hermano!—le alentaba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras lanzaba cosas al azar a su mochila-las cuales caían bien inexplicablemente— ¡Sólo tienes que esperar hasta mañana para que la medicina te haga efecto!

Luigi abrió los ojos un poco para ver a su hermano y lo vio confundido.

—Oh, no sabía que tenías un gemelo, Mario—dijo el plomero de gorra verde mientras observaba como Dr. Mario entraba.

— ¡Oh no, ya está viendo doble! ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!—gritó Mario alarmado sin saber qué hacer.

—No está viendo doble, sólo me vio entrar—le informó la versión con doctorado del Héroe del Mushroom Kingdom.

—Ah…

— Muy bien, señor Mario—dijo Dr. Mario mientras tomaba unos papeles y se los pasaba—Firme esto y se podrá llevar a su hermano de la enfermería.

—Está bien.

El plomero de rojo tomó los papeles y una pluma y rápidamente firmó-una firma incomprensible-y se los entregó devuelta.

—Muy bien, para mañana Luigi ya habrá mejorado—le anunció el doctor mientras guardaba los papeles en su escritorio—Estará listo y, espero, dispuesto para el campamento. Si no le molesta, sería preferible que usted hiciera su equipaje.

—No hay problema, haría cualquier cosa por la salud de mi hermano—dijo Mario con lágrimas en los ojos y una pose un tanto moralista y victoriosa.

—Ah… Sí… Ahora, salgan de aquí que quiero ver mi novela.

—Oh, lo siento. Ya nos vamos.

* * *

Los dos íconos de Fire Emblem en Brawl se miraron confundidos al ver a su amigo aún dormido. ¿Cómo podía seguir durmiendo si ya había pasado 2 horas desde la charla en el auditorio? Era algo extraño que no se hubiera levantado cuando Pit había pasado dándole un buen día y una bendición a todos-vociferando. A veces les parecía algo extraño aquel ángel… y aún más que no parara de hablar de la tal Palutena. Ni Marth ni Ike sabían muy bien quién era, pero seguro era su novia o algo por el estilo. Ambos dejaron de pensar en las locuras que sucedían en la mansión cuando Roy comenzó a despertar.

El chico de cabellos rojos abrió sus ojos lentamente, sólo para notar a dos pares de ojos azulados observándolo. Repentinamente hizo un movimiento brusco que lo llevó a caer de la cama en la cual reposaba. Sus amigos sólo rieron-el príncipe con una pequeña y delicada risa, mientras que el plebeyo con una carcajada que se escuchaba a kilómetros. Roy los miró molesto cuando se levantó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Roy? ¿Te asustaste?—dijo malvadamente Ike mientras le daba una sonrisa perversa.

— ¡C-claro que no! S-sólo me sorprendí…—se defendió el espadachín mientras se levantaba— ¡Qué no saben respetar el sueño de los demás?

—Hay ciertas maneras de irrespeto… las cuales, según mi punto de vista, no rompimos—contradijo Marth sabia y elegantemente, volviendo a su trabajo de empacar.

—Sólo tratábamos de escuchar mejor lo que murmurabas entre sueños—continuó Ike, sacando un espejo de una gaveta y mirándose en él, para luego lanzarlo a su mochila con una puntería increíble—Dices muchas cosas raras cuando duermes.

El smasher de Melee se sonrojó con sólo pensar lo que pudo haber dicho entre sueños.

— ¿Q-qué cosas decía?—preguntó Roy mientras se levantaba y miraba el suelo con pena.

—Nada en especial, cosas como "Oh, Shakira, pero claro que me encantaría cantar contigo" y "¡Al fin, soy el rey del mundo!"—comentó burlonamente el espadachín de cabellos azules alterando su voz mientras dejaba salir otra molesta sonrisa.

— ¡Q-qué? ¡Y-yo dije eso?

Marth soltó otra pequeña risa y miró al muchacho de cabellos rojizos con dulzura-extraña dulzura que daba miedo—No te preocupes, Roy. Ike sólo lo dijo para molestar.

Roy suspiró ante aquella noticia. Así que no había dicho nada como eso…

—Cierto… Lo que dijiste fue "Cariñositos, no se vayan sin mí".

* * *

El entrenador miró con satisfacción su mochila, ya había empacado lo necesario para el campamento y sólo tenía que esperar hasta el otro día para partir. Se echó en su cama con cansancio y se cubrió los ojos con una de sus manos. Respiró profundamente y luego dejó salir un largo suspiro. Hoy seguro había sido otro de esos extraños días para él y sólo quería descansar para olvidarlo todo. Se dispuso a echar un sueño hasta el otro día, claro que no recordó a su compañero…

— ¡Pokémon Trainer, aún no es tan tarde!—gritó el ángel, algo hiperactivo por el postre súper endulzado que había comido hacía poco tiempo— ¡No es hora de dormir todavía, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar y muy poco tiempo! ¡Vamos, levántate! ¡Levántate, levántate!

El joven de cabellos y ojos castaños hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego se sentó en su cama, mirando a su compañero con molestia.

— ¿Pit, volviste a comer dulces sin control?—preguntó mientras se apoyaba de ambas manos.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡No comí tanto!—continuó hablando con rapidez el Kid Icarus mientras se ponía en su cama y se movía con demencia— ¡Sólo un pastel completo!

El entrenador suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y preguntándose cómo había llegado a ser compañero de habitación de Pit. Se echó en la cama y miró hacia el techo. En verdad, habían muchas preguntas que tenía en la mente, como por qué él era el único entrenador en las sagas de Super Smash Brothers, o por qué habían sustituido a algunos personajes por otros, incluso se preguntaba por qué no habían puesto su nombre en la lista, en vez de simplemente "Pokémon Trainer". ¿Acaso ese era un nombre digno de su esfuerzo? ¿Eso llegaba a la categoría de nombre? En verdad le molestaba el "apodo" que le habían puesto den Brawl. Claro que, ya se había acostumbrado e iba a tener que seguir escuchándolo hasta que otra saga saliera en la cual él no estuviera… Pit lo miró confundido.

— ¿Estás pensando en la razón de tu existencia? A que sí, estoy seguro de que sí—dijo con velocidad el ángel mientras le dama una mirada hiperactiva al chico—Tienes cara de que sí.

—No, no pienso en esas cosas—negó Pokémon Trainer mientras se giraba para no ver a su compañero y cerraba los ojos—Pienso que es absurdo ponerse a pensar las razones de la existencia… Quiero decir—se sentó rápidamente—Si ya existimos, ¿para qué mortificarse la vida pensando el por qué? Sabes, muchas personas terminan enloqueciendo por hacerse esa simple pregunta…

—Uhhhh, Pokémon Trainer está muy razonante—comentó Pit mientras agitaba sus alas con rapidez y sonreía extremadamente— Oye, ¿y por qué el nombre Pokémon Trainer? Sabes, es un nombre raro. ¿Qué tus papás no te querían o qué?

— ¡Ese no es mi nombre!—se defendió el entrenador mientras lo miraba molesto— Sólo es una forma de llamarme…

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu nombre? Nunca me lo dijiste ni a mí ni a nadie… ¿O es que no tienes nombre? ¿Tus papás no tenían fondos para ponerte uno? ¿O no me lo quieres decir?

— ¿Sabes qué?—el chico castaño se levantó y apagó las luces sin decir nada—Mejor vete a dormir para que te calmes.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero-¡

— ¡Duérmete!

—Está bien…

* * *

La mayoría de los smashers tuvo una noche agitada. Si no era por la tensión debida al miedo al campamento y lo que resultaría de este, o porque sus compañeros eran algo molestos y los sacaban de quicio. La mañana siguiente iba a ser mejor, o por lo menos eso esperaban. Al otro día, ya se iban de la mansión directo al campamento. Lo que nadie se esperaba era que se irían en un autobús con poco espacio y, para empeorarlo todo, que el conductor estuviera borracho…

* * *

**Eso es todo del tercer capítulo. Básicamente eran escenas de lo que pasaba con algunos smashers y sus compañeros de habitación-en el caso de Mario, con su hermano. Como pueden ver, Link no tenía lo que Toon Link pensaba... sino que se había puesto a enviciar de un video juego en el baño para pasar al nivel 2 xD. Lucas es paranoico;Ike es bromista; Pit se pone hiperactivo si come dulce y vive hablando de su diosa, Palutena; Pokémon Trainer está enojado por el "nombre" que le pusieron en Brawl. ¡Todos saben que su nombre es...!*pasa un camión y no se escucha nada* Así que, ¿por qué decirle así? Voy a parodiar eso del nombre del entrenador por un buen rato xD. **

**Y bueno, ¿qué harán los villanos sin ningún héroe que los detenga de hacer fechorías? Quizas cuando los del campamento regresen, se encuentren la mansión patas para arriba xD. **

**En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que el capítulo les haya agradado n_n. **


	4. ¿Es seguro el Autobús?

**Hola otra vez =D. Disculpen la demora, no he tenido mucho tiempo-y a veces la imaginación de me seca. Además de que el problema eléctrico me afecta :s.**

**En fin, gracias otra vez por todo su apoyo. Sus comentarios en verdad me motivan a seguir con esta loca historia.**

**Disclaimer: SSBB no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes... Pero Thom, el conductor, sí me pertenece x3. **

**Espero les agrade este capítulo, es un poco más largo-y gracioso-que los demás :)**

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¿Es seguro el autobús?

Los smashers del viaje se levantaron temprano ese día. Y con esto no quiero decir que lo hicieron por entusiasmo a lo que sucedería, sino porque una persona en singular usó una trompeta ara quitarles el sueño. Sí, esta persona era la misma que iba a ser su líder en el campamento y la cual los ayudaría en todo momento… o algo así. Nadie más que Solid Snake.

— ¡Es hora de levantarse, holgazanes!—dijo el militar con su voz ronca mediante un altavoz, irritando aún más a los miserables personajes que no habían conciliado el sueño— ¡Repórtense de inmediato en el frente de la base! ¡Y todo equipaje que lleven, déjenlo en las confiables manos de quien los llevará a la zona de guerra!

A Lucario ya le había dado dolor de cabeza escucharlo gritar; Lucas se había asustado y metido bajo la cama; Mr. Game & Watch estaba confundido por la forma de hablar del hombre; R.O.B simplemente obedeció sus órdenes y se dirigió hacia allá con rapidez; Zelda se levantó con pesadez, más que por los gritos y la trompeta molesta, porque había sentido que algo iba a ocurrir, algo no muy bueno. Wario estaba fastidiado. Él ni siquiera iba al campamento, pero también había sido levantado por los molestos ruidos, para colmo, a las 5 de la mañana. ¿Acaso Snake creía que estaba en un entrenamiento militar o algo así? Estaba desquiciado. Eso igual pensaban todos los demás smashers.

Los smashers participantes del campamento ya se hallaban frente a la mansión. Se les podía notar las ojeras a algunos, otros dejaban salir largos bostezos y otros incluso dormían. Master Hand se detuvo frente a ellos, orgulloso del equipo que tenía y ya pensando en lo que sucedería en aquel excitante viaje. Mario se acercó a él.

—Disculpe, Master Hand. ¿En qué transporte nos iremos?—preguntó mientras se sobaba un poco los ojos.

La gran mano derecha esperó unos segundos. Su transporte ya había llegado, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa. Algunos segundos pasaron y los personajes se estresaron más. Una bocina de auto con extraños sonidos se escuchó por toda el área. Todos los smashers despertaron bien al escuchar aquel fuerte y extraño ruido. De la nada, un autobús de color rojo con manchas verdes, amarillas y azules apareció con una velocidad increíble, frenando de golpe y casi chocando con ellos. Lucas se desmayó del susto mientras los demás sólo empalidecieron y tragaron saliva. Master Hand se acercó un poco a lo que parecía un autobús suicida y luego volvió su mirada a los smashers.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece?—preguntó mientras se fijaba en las miradas de susto y confusión que provenían de los smashers— Tiene un diseño psicodélico, lo que lo hace aún mejor.

—Lo que importa es camuflarse del enemigo—interrumpió Snake como si de un campo de batalla se tratara—Y el diseño es perfecto para dar un ataque sorpresa.

Al escuchar esto, Pikachu y Pichu levantaron sus orejas y fijaron sus miradas en el autobús. Presionaron firmemente el suelo con sus patas y, tomando impulso y dejando salir algo de electricidad de sus mejillas, se impulsaron hacia el medio de transporte con una velocidad increíble y lo golpearon. Por un momento parecían haber desaparecido y luego vuelto a aparecer. Todos se quedaron mirando a los roedores amarillos con confusión y sorpresa.

—Creo que malinterpretaron eso del "ataque sorpresa" como una orden—dijo Pokémon Trainer mientras veía cómo Pikachu y Pichu miraban a los demás con algo de vergüenza.

Por primera vez en un buen tiempo, los smashers rieron. No era algo muy cómico que digamos, pero les había levantado los ánimos. Master Hand vio la escena con algo de satisfacción. Seguro todo iba a mejorar ya en el campamento… Todos volvieron a la realidad cuando se escucharon movimientos extraños en el autobús. Snake se echó hacia un lado, como tratando de evadir algo.

Un hombre de cabellos marrones totalmente alborotados, lentes de sol extremadamente oscuros, ropa estilo los 70 y un rostro que decía "Me tomé 20 litros de cerveza" salió del autobús con pasos poco agraciados. Casi se cae, sino es porque Master Hand lo ayudó a no hacerlo. A los smashers les daba mala espina el sólo verlo. Para colmo, tenía olor a leche cortada…

—Hoooola mis queridos amigooiis—saludó con una media sonrisa y levantando vagamente una mano. En ese momento Lucas estaba desertando y, al verlo, se volvió a desmayar—Mi nombrwe is Thomas Bladimir Quinientos, pwero pueden decirme Tom, o el Tommy para mis amigüis—se acercó con pasos extraños a los personajes de Super Smash Brothers, ocasionando que estos retrocedieran hasta encontrarse un muro—¡Y-yio serwé quien los conducirá por el conducto conduictivo al campamento!

Los smashers sintieron como su momento de felicidad se iba al desagüe en esos instantes. Sonic quería de salir corriendo-y lo intentó, pero Crazy Hand lo detuvo; Peach sentía ganas de vomitar por el hedor que emanaba el "conductor"; Pit simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con cara de preocupación y susurrar "Palutena, ayuda a estas almas en pena"; Popo y Nana se preguntaban si aún era tiempo para decirle no al viaje; Luigi pensó que se iba a romper los huesos incluso de camino al campamento. Igual, no importaba cuánto protestaran, iban a tener que hacerlo.

Cada uno se fue acercando con cautela a donde se supone iría el equipaje, no sin antes darle una ojeada al conductor. Preguntaron si podrían llevarse sus cosas consigo, pero Snake sólo les dio una mirada asesina representando un no. Finalmente, luego de haber arreglado todo, los smashers estaban listos para subirse al autobús. El problema era que nadie quería hacerlo. Todos se echaban miradas entre ellos intentando ver quién sería el valiente en subir primero.

—Deberías subir primero, Link—le recomendó Fox cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué yo?—preguntó el Héroe de Hyrule confundido y tratando de evadir aquello.

— Anda, no seas cobarde—continuó Falco, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—Es sólo subir unos escaloncitos, entrar y tomar un asiento.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué no subes tú primero entonces?—a Link no le agradaba la idea de subir primero a un peligro como aquel—Como yo soy un cobarde—dijo fastidiado y usando su insulto como forma para molestarlo.

— Tú fuiste el primero que estuvo de acuerdo con esta idea, ¿no?—justificó con una mirada maliciosa el mercenario espacial, lo que hizo que el Hylian se molestara un poco pero lo aceptara—Entonces, pienso que deberías ser el primero en subir al autobús. ¿O estoy mal?

—Tiene razón—comentó Ike acercándose a ambos—Vamos Link, se supone que eres un héroe. No te va matar entrar a un autobús… ¿o sí? De todas formas tendrás que hacerlo.

—Lo sé… es sólo que…—el joven de verde miró asustado al conductor, tragando saliva—Ese tipo no me agrada…

—A ninguno de nosotros—lo apoyó Marth—Pero nos comprometimos a ir de campamento, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, así que debemos arriesgarnos.

Luego de unos segundos de meditación, Link aceptó su misión. Se volvió al autobús y caminó lentamente hacia él. Sus compañeros lo miraban como un héroe por eso en aquellos momentos. Peach soltó una lágrima y se la secó, deseándole suerte. Sonic sólo se preguntaba si había que dramatizar tanto para entrar a un autobús. Dando un último respiro, Link entró al medio de transporte atemorizante y se aguantó la respiración. Segundos pasaron y nada se escuchaba, sólo la respiración de los allí presentes, agitada por los sucesos.

— ¡Mamma Mia, se lo tragó el monstruo de 4 ruedas!—gritó Luigi casi arrancándose el cabello por la desesperación— ¡Luego seremos nosotros!

—Luigi, no exageres tanto—dijo Mario, un poco apenado por la forma de ser de su hermano.

Luego de unos segundos, Link sacó un brazo por una ventana y les hizo saber que todo estaba bien al levantar su pulgar. Todos suspiraron aliviados y, ahora, se pelearon por quien iba a subir luego.

Dentro, el autobús no era tan extraño como por fuera. Incluso los hacía sentir algo cómodos. Todo era de un color crema, los asientos no estaban muy usados, el piso estaba tapizado y le daba cosquillas a los smashers que no usaban calzado. En sí, no parecía un medio de transporte tan malo como pensaban todos. El problema mayor pronto se presentó cuando el último que iría a entrar no pudo.

— ¡Hey, qué pasa? ¿Por qué se detienen? ¡No tengo todo el día!—decía Sonic cruzado de brazos— ¡Ustedes son muy lentos!

—Deja de sacar ideas antes de saber—lo regañó Samus tratando de avanzar—Parece que pasó algo…

—O mejor dicho, no hay espacio—corrigió Mario saltando fuera del autobús—Sólo hay 20 asientos y nosotros somos 34 smashers contando como separados a Popo y a Nana y dos manos gigantes…

—Temía que esto pasara—susurró Master Hand con algo de sudor recorriéndolo—Por Crazy y yo no se tienen que preocupar.

— ¡Nosotros cabemos en el baúl! ¡Podemos jugar a quién no se mueve por más tiempo!—saltó la mano loca de la nada, dando vueltas alrededor del plomero— ¡Mira, soy un carrito y te estoy rodeando!

Mario miró extrañamente a Crazy antes de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa—Sí… El problema es, ¿qué hacemos con los otros 14 smashers?

— Cierto… Eso es un gran problema.

Zelda, que había estado observando aquella conversación con atención, se acercó a ellos con una idea que quizás podría ayudar.

— Podríamos hacer que algunos carguen a otros—recomendó la princesa mirando el lío que aún continuaba dentro del autobús—Hay smashers grandes que pueden cargar con felicidad a los pequeños. Así ocuparíamos menos espacio y podríamos caber todos.

Mario se mostró sorprendido y aliviado— ¡Qué buena idea! Pero… ¿Y si sobraran algunos?

Zelda sonrió—Pues igual pensé en eso…

Finalmente, todos los smashers estaban en el autobús de alguna u otra forma. Toon Link estaba algo sonrojado y apenado por el hecho de que Zelda lo estaba cargando; Link estaba mareado por el hecho de que Young Link no paraba de preguntarle cosas y decirle lo extraño que se veía que su versión adulta lo estuviera cargando; Samus acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño Pikachu mientras este reposaba en su regazo; Lucas respiraba agitadamente ante el hecho de que ocurriera cualquier accidente, mientras Pit que lo cargaba le daba palmaditas en la espalda y varias bendiciones para motivarlo; Popo se sentía algo desconforme al estar separado de su hermana, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo por haber quedado con la dulce Peach; Nana se hallaba plácidamente en las piernas de Marth, este dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, cosa que le asqueaba a Ike, el cual se encontraba a su lado con un muy feliz Ness; Pichu se había subido a la cabeza de Pokémon Trainer para tener una mejor vista de todo el lugar, este simplemente sonriendo ante la ternura de el Pokémon; Lucario se hallaba sentado junto a una ventana, mirando al vacío y meditando, casi ignorando por completo a la Jigglypuff que se hallaba con él; Luigi suspiró tranquilo al tener que cargar con Kirby, el cual no pesaba tanto como aparentaba con lo que comía; Olimar y sus Pikmin estaban compartiendo un asiento con Mario, el cual se sentía algo incómodo y se preguntaba por qué Olimar tenía un rostro tan neutro; Donkey Kong cargando a Diddy con entusiasmo.

También habían smashers que no cargaban a nadie y que iban en la misma fila de asientos, los cuales eran: Fox y Falco, R.O.B y Mr. Game & Watch, Roy y Dr. Mario, Mewtwo y Yoshi, este último algo aterrado por la personalidad del Pokémon y su fría mirada. Se podían ver 32 smashers dentro del autobús y dos manos enormes en el baúl-una moviéndose más que la otra. Se preguntarán, ¿y los otros 2 smashers? Bueno, si miramos un poco más arriba, precisamente en el techo del medio de transporte, podríamos ver algo interesante.

Snake y Sonic se hallaban aferrados al techo, preparados para cualquier arranque loco que quisiera dar el conductor.

— ¡No puedo creer que todos estén dentro de cualquier manera y nosotros no!—gritaba el erizo azul molesto— ¡Seguro porque somos invitados del juego!

—Siendo un soldado aventurero que corre cualquier riesgo por diversión, deberías estar feliz por esto—le indicó Snake sin dejar de mirar los barrotes que tenía el techo del autobús— ¿O eres una gallina?

— ¡No soy una gallina!—dijo enojado mientras se paraba— Sonic es mi nombre, la velocidad mi deporte. Ese es mi lema—hizo una pose victoriosa—Nadie es más rápido que yo, nadie corre los riesgos como yo lo ha-

—Oh, ya cállese, soldado—lo silenció Snake sintiendo movimiento en el autobús—La nave va a emprender su vuelo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que ya se va a mover, imbécil!

— ¡Deja de hablar con claves! ¡El que parece imbécil eres-¡—las palabras de Sonic fueron interrumpidas cuando el medio de transporte arrancó a tal velocidad que creía que su piel saldría volando— ¡A esto le llamo yo velocidad!

— ¡Mejor te callas y te agarras bien!—gritó Snake casi abrazándose a los barrotes.

— ¿Qué mi abuela qué!—lo malinterpretó el erizo azul.

— ¡Que mejor te callas y te agarras bien!—repitió el guerrero con un tono más alto.

— ¡No te entiendo! ¡Habla más alto!—le dijo Sonic. Por un momento, el autobús dio un giro que hace que casi se caiga— ¡Whooa!

— ¡QUE TE CALLES Y TE AGARRES COMO SI TU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO, ANIMAL ESTÚPIDO!—vociferó Snake con todo podía mientras trataba de no caer.

— ¡Ah, pero no tenías que gritarme así!

— ¡Arghh!

Dentro del autobús, se escuchaban los gritos que soltaban ambos smashers en el techo. Claro que no les podían prestar mucha atención, ya que ellos mismos tenían que concentrarse en aferrarse a sus asientos para no salir volando por una ventana o darse un mal golpe con el del frente. Thomas había acelerado la marcha, dando giros y frenos extraños mientras escuchaba una canción que parecía de la época de los 70, su cabello parecía estar flotando por la rapidez. Peach, que estaba cerca del asiento del conductor, le dio una ojeada al marcador de velocidad.

— ¡150 kilómetros por hora!—exclamó sorprendida mientras se aferraba a su asiento y ayudaba a Popo a no salir volando.

Jigglypuff, que no estaba muy aferrada a nada, salió volando y comenzó a chocar con todas las cosas. Todos tuvieron que agacharse para que el Pokémon globo no los golpeara. Kirby hizo un intento por atraparla, abrió su boca enormemente-lo que asustó a Luigi-y comenzó a aspirar con gran fuerza. El Pokémon rosa fue absorbido rápidamente. La mantuvo así todo el tiempo para que no saliera volando otra vez. Esta se sentía incómoda y quería salir, pero conocía las razones de Kirby y por eso no forzó.

Pit trató de guardar sus alas para que el viento rápido no les hiciera daño, abrazando a Lucas con fuerza para que este no hiciera una locura y saliera volando también; Pichu se escondió debajo de la gorra de Pokémon Trainer y este a su vez se aferró a su asiento y se mantuvo agarrado al ratón eléctrico; Ness y Nana se abrazaron para tratar de permanecer pegados al suelo, mientras que Ike estaba pegado a su asiento por la presión del aire y Marth se agachaba para no sufrir daños.

— ¡Hey, Tom!—gritó Mario para que lo escuchara— ¡Como que esta no es una velocidad decente!

— ¡Órale, twienes razón, amigüi!—dijo mirando por el retrovisor del autobús y luego mostrando una sonrisa malvada— ¡Esto está lentisisisisísimo! ¡Hay que acelerriar!

— ¡NO LO HAGAS!—vociferaron todos al unísono, viendo cómo sus vidas pasaban por delante.

El conductor no les hizo caso y pisó el acelerador a fondo. Todos los smashers quedaron casi aplastados por la presión de la velocidad, sintiendo que su piel se iba a desprender de ellos. Desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos de Snake y Sonic, casi aterrados por los giros bruscos que daba el autobús.

— ¡Usted está borracho o qué?—preguntó Link con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

— ¡No, no me dicen el Chacho!—malinterpretó Tom mientras tomaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

— ¡Por favor, no fume! ¡Aquí hay niños!—le suplicó Zelda con los ojos totalmente cerrados, pero sintiendo el olor.

— ¡No, no tengo hijos!—volvió a comprender mal el conductor mientras reía—Son una carga.

— ¡T-tengo miedo!—dijo Toon Link mientras se aferrada a la princesa de Hyrule.

— ¡TODOS MORIREMOS!—vociferó Lucas llorando en el vestido de Peach.

— ¡Lucas, querido, cálmate! ¡Me ensucias mi vestido!

— ¡Palutena, apiádate de nosotros!—rogó Pit uniendo sus manos, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos por la irritación provocada por el aire.

— ¡Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Superman! ¡Alguien, ayúdenos!— pidió Young Link sin saber de dónde aferrarse. Ya, sin nada que hacer, clavó su espada en el suelo y se aferró a ella. Unos segundos después, él y el Link adulto sintieron que algo se esparcía por debajo de ellos, algo mojado, escurridizo y pegajoso.

—Young, no me digas que no llegaste…

— ¡N-no fui yo!

El joven Hylian se paró rápidamente-siendo impulsado hacia su versión mayor-y observó de qué se trataba aquel líquido molesto.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y este líquido pegajoso, mal oliente y amarillo?

Luego de unos segundos, Link se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

— ¡Por la gran Nayru, una fuga!

— ¡Qué? ¡Se fugaron los presos?—preguntó Toon Link alarmado y mirando hacia todos lados.

— ¡No, Toon Link! ¡Hay una fuga de gasolina!—indicó Falco mientras señalaba el pequeño agujero del cual salía un líquido amarillo— ¡Si se acaba la gasolina, el motor del autobús no podrá trabajar, y los carburadores pararán de moverse y la maquinaria en sí…—el halcón se dio cuenta de la cara extrañada del pequeño— ¡Sin gasolina esta cosa no se mueve!

— ¡Quedaremos parados en medio de un camino, a kilómetros de civilización, sin medio de transporte ni muchas cosas que sirvan!—gritó Lucas, otra vez en su estado paranoico.

—No te preocupes, sólo tenemos que tapar ese agujerito y ya—dijo Young, pensando que su idea era la mejor, estando mal—Sólo debo clavar mi espada aquí hasta que lleguemos al lugar y…

— ¡NO!—Ya era muy tarde, los gritos de los demás no habían funcionado. Young había clavado su espada, ahora con más fuerza, en la zona de la fuga. Segundos pasaron, la gasolina había parado de salir. Todos estaban aliviados por parte, aún mareados por la velocidad. Entonces, un poco de gasolina cayó en la cara del pequeño Héroe del Tiempo.

— ¿Ah?

Pronto, más chorros de gasolina fueron saliendo, cayendo sobre otros personajes y partes del autobús. Finalmente, un gran chorro de combustible le embarró la cara a Mario, sacándole una mueca de disgusto.

— ¡Young, abriste más la fuga!—exclamó Toon Link mientras mostraba desesperación— ¡La cosa rodante se parará!

— ¡Moriremos todos! ¡TODOS!—gritó Lucas corriendo de aquí para allá mientras se lo llevaba el aire y lo hacía chocar contra un muro.

— ¡Tranquilícense todos, ya!—dijo Samus avanzando entre la multitud—Resolvamos esto como profesionales…—se agachó un poco y, con una mano, cubrió la fuga y dispuso a ver lo que sucedía por la maquinaria del autobús—Parece que la espada profundizó mucho… La fuga es tanto interna como externa—informó volviéndose a levantar y limpiándose las manos de la ropa de Ike.

— ¿No podías limpiarte de alguien más?—preguntó molesto el espadachín de cabellos azules.

— No había nadie tan cerca—se defendió la cazarrecompensas espacial con una sonrisa malévola. Ike sólo miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

—Órale, estis cosis está medio raris—dijo el conductor desde su posición, viendo cómo el medidor de combustible iba bajando—Creí haber compleeeeetado el tanqui, pero no, ¿no?—miró por el retrovisor y vio a los personajes con las caras manchadas de gasolina— ¡Oigan amigüis, qué les pasó?—de la nada se paró de su asiento y avanzó hacia los demás— ¡Están llenitos de… eso es del 1, verdad?

— ¡No es orina, es gasolina!—lo corrigió Fox rápidamente, esperando una buena reacción de su parte.

— ¡Quéeeeee?—exclamó con la boca bien abierta el conductor— ¡Pero qué en sus casitas no les dijeron sus papiitos que no se debe jugar con gasolina?

— ¡Hay una fuga!—señaló Mario mientras dirigía su mirada al agujero— ¡Y el combustible está a punto de acabarse!

— ¡Qué, por qua no lo dijeron antes?

— ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿No tienes un repuesto o algo así?—cuestionó Falco ya totalmente desesperado.

—Pues…—Thomas lo pensó varios segundos, no prestándole atención al autobús que se dirigía solo. Hubo un giro brusco y se escuchó un "¡Maneje bien, imbécil!" desde el techo, proveniente de Snake—Creo que se me quedó en mi casita.

— ¡Buen momento para que se te quede!—dijo Ike sarcásticamente.

—Oigan… Si el conductor está aquí… ¿Quién conduce?—preguntó Ness interrumpiendo la "interesante" charla.

Todos los smashers se miraron y luego a la silla del conductor, la cual estaba vacía y el guía giraba de aquí para allá por sí solo. Los smashers se alarmaron, podían chocar. Le gritaron al conductor que volviera a su lugar, pero justo en ese momento…

— ¡VAMOS A CHOCAR!—se escuchó el grito de Sonic desde arriba.

Los personajes de Super Smash Brothers observaron con terror el vidrio de en frente. El medio de transporte se dirigía hacia un grupo de árboles enormes. Cerraron sus ojos, esperando el fuerte choque. De repente, todo se puso negro. Lo último que vieron fue a Master Hand aparecer frente a ellos y una extraña fuerza rodearlos antes del accidente.

* * *

**Al parecer los smashers no pudieron llegar al lugar que esperaban para armar el campamento, ¿qué les deparará en este extraño y casi desierto lugar? Varios sucesos que causan risa xD. **

**Espero que les haya gustado leer :). Siéntanse libres de comentar. Trataré de tener el otro capítulo más rápido ;).**

**Adoro a Pit y al exagerador Lucas x`D. **


	5. Explorando y Descubriendo

**Uff, después de muchos días, he regresado con otro capítulo =D. No volveré a hablar sobre el tiempo, tal vez así traiga el próximo más rápido xDU. Otra vez, gracias por comentar :), me hacen feliz y me dan aún más ganas de continuar. En este capítulo, los smashers exploran el mundo a su alrededor y descubren cosas increíbles... literalmente. Espero lo disfruten =D.**

**Disclaimer: SSB NO me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (como dije en los otros capítulos -_-)**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Explorando y Descubriendo en las Zonas del Campamento

Lucas abrió sus ojos con pesadez, sólo para encontrarse un ambiente borroso. Le dolía la espalda y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas. Aún sin saber dónde se hallaba, intentó sentarse y tomar un poco de aire. El pecho le ardía, con dificultad respiraba. Se sobó los ojos rápidamente para tratar de ver mejor, pero aún así no lo conseguía. Ya desesperado, se levantó-aún tambaleándose-y miró hacia todos lados con miedo.

— ¡Me estoy quedando ciego!—gritó, sus rubios cabellos sufriendo otra vez por los tirones que el muchacho les daba.

De la nada, el controlador de psienergía recibió una sacudida, una sacudida proveniente de una muy preocupada Nana.

— ¡Lucas, no te desesperes tanto!—le dijo, mirándolo más calmada al ver como el muchacho se tranquilizaba— Te desmayaste y ahora despertaste, por eso ves algo borroso aún.

—Ah…—el rubio notó cómo su vista iba volviendo a la normalidad—Gracias, Nana—comentó algo avergonzado.

—No hay de qué—la chica le mostró una satisfactoria sonrisa. Lucas sentía cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían. Sacó una libreta, para su sorpresa, con un gran número 5.

— ¿Por qué el número 5?—el psíquico pensó en las posibilidades y llegó a una conclusión— No me digas que ya salió Saw 5…—se echó un poco hacia atrás temblando.

— ¡No, tonto…! Bueno, sí salió, pero el número en mi libreta no quiere decir eso—le informó entre risitas la escala montañas—Quiere decir que ya te has desmayado 5 veces en menos de 3 horas.

—Uh… Gracias el dato…—agradeció no muy seguro de si debía hacerlo. Algo le vino a la mente en ese momento, algo que hizo que su cerebro casi estallara— ¿Q-qué pasó hace un rato?—preguntó mirando hacia todos lados y viendo que estaba blanco— ¿Nos estrellamos? ¿Estamos muertos!

—No estamos muertos—negó Nana calmadamente mientras se volteaba y mostraba una apertura en "el cielo"—Estamos en una tienda de campaña.

— ¿Una tienda de campaña?—Lucas se imaginó a un candidato a presidente haciendo campaña—Ah no, yo no voto. Soy menor.

— ¡Quiero decir de las que se hacen en los campamentos!

—Ah… ¿Y qué hacemos en una?—preguntó el rubio con confusión.

—Master Hand nos dijo que hiciéramos el campamento aquí, por lo menos mientras encontraba un lugar mejor.

— ¿El Cielo!

— ¡Lucas, deja de pensar cosas así!

—L-lo siento…

—Bueno, mejor salimos de aquí y vamos con los demás—dijo tomando de la mano a Lucas—Todos están muy preocupados—ahora le mostró una tierna sonrisa infantil, lo que hizo que el muchacho se enrojeciera a más no poder y volviera a desmayarse—Creo que no lo tomó muy bien…—sacó su libreta otra vez y borró el 5 para poner un 6.

* * *

Fuera de esa casa de campaña se podía notar un ambiente más fresco y abierto. Los smashers se encontraban en un bosque de altos árboles que casi cubrían por completo el cielo; el pasto era de un color verde vivo, como nunca lo había visto antes ninguno; el aire puro y natural, no como el que había en la mansión; el agua limpia y refrescante, como pocas veces habían experimentado. Todo a sus alrededores era hermoso y… sumamente peligroso. Había animales carnívoros por todas partes, mosquitos infestaban su lugar de acampar, las criaturas de los aires le dejaban regalitos poco agradables al que menos se lo esperaba.

—Esto es un infierno—comentó Samus cruzada de brazos, alejándose de los proyectiles que lanzaban aves como podía.

—Oh, vamos. Esto no está tan mal—dijo Mario, intentando animar a la cazarrecompensas intergaláctica, sólo consiguiendo popo de pájaro en su sombrero—Muy bien, es cierto. Esto es de lo peor.

—Tierra buena para sembrar—informó Olimar mientras halaba a un Pikmin morado de la tierra, todo limpio y reluciente—Pikmin crecerá fuerte.

— ¿Qué no te estás muriendo del calor, Olimar?—cuestionó Ike, viendo el extraño atuendo de su compañero y luego procediendo a ver su reflejo en un espejo—Ese traje debe ser como un desierto.

—Olimar no tiene calor—negó con su mirada de siempre—Olimar está acostumbrado.

— ¿Por qué Olimar habla como un retrasado mental?—preguntó el curioso Young Link, no sabiendo que el astronauta conocía esos términos.

— ¡Olimar no es retrasado mental!

— ¿Y por qué hablas como un retrasado mental?

— ¡Olimar te mostrará quién es el retrasado mental aquí!—dijo molesto mientras sacaba dos Pikmin más y les ordenaba atacar al Hylian.

Marth se metió en medio de ambos para interrumpir la pelea.

— ¡Deténganse, ambos! ¡Pelearse de esta manera no está bien!—el príncipe los detuvo a ambos con facilidad, levantando al niño por su cuello y al hombre espacial por un espacio en su casco. No le gustaba ver peleas de ese modo, eran muy bruscas para su gusto. Al ver como se tranquilizaban, los bajó—Ahora, discúlpense como los seres humildes que son.

— ¡Young Link insultó a Olimar! ¡Young Link debe disculparse!—comentó el pequeño hombre del espacio, mirando hacia otro lado con molestia.

—Yo no hice nada malo. Sólo dije lo que pensaba—se defendió el chico de verde, su mirada inocente como siempre—Olimar parece un retrasado mental.

— ¡Deja de molestar a Olimar!—Olimar quiso lanzársele arriba, pero Marth lo detuvo.

—Young Link, no es bueno que te expreses sobre las personas de esa manera—lo regañó el príncipe de azul—Además, no uses el término "retrasado mental" como un insulto. Quienes sufren de eso merecen respeto al igual que todos.

—Está bien, Marth… ¿Pero por qué eres tan femenino?

Esa pregunta sacó de sus casillas al espadachín. Olvidó todo sobre modales-y que el abuso infantil era incorrecto-y se lanzó sobre Young Link. Ike tuvo que detenerlo, quería ahorcar al muchacho.

—Y otra vez, el lado loco de Marth sale…—dijo el plebeyo, una perversa sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

—Vaya, no conocía ese lado de ti, Marth—comentó Samus con el mismo tipo de sonrisa que Ike.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Ike, suéltame! ¡Tengo que acabar con ese engendro del mal!—gritó furioso Marth mientras intentaba escapar de la soga con la que lo había amarrado el plebeyo.

—Parece que no le gusta que le digan afeminado—continuó Mario mientras veía cómo el príncipe se enfurecía aún más al escuchar aquella palabra—Mejor dejamos de decirle así…

— ¿Estás loco? Debemos aprovechar esto al máximo—dijo la cazarrecompensas con una malvada sonrisa—Podría ser una máquina destructora.

—Eres mala…—inquirió Ike, luego mostrando una sonrisa perversa—Me gusta cómo piensas.

Mario vio a ambos smashers de una manera extraña, preguntándose qué pasaría en esas 3 semanas de campamento.

* * *

Pit se encontraba explorando el lugar con gran felicidad. Muy pocas veces había podido experimentar una aventura en un lugar como aquel bosque lo era. Quería encontrar un lugar que nadie hubiera visto antes, un lugar que fuera hermoso y especial en donde pudiera ir cuando le faltaba la paciencia, un lugar donde no hubiera tantos ruidos, un lugar donde pudiera ver las nubes sin problemas y sintiera que volaba, un lugar que le recordara a los cielos. Un lugar celestial, eso era lo que buscaba.

El ángel caminó y caminó, pero sin lograr encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. Ya cansado, se detuvo a descansar bajo un árbol. Echó un gran suspiro, mostrando en su rostro gran tristeza.

—He caminado por horas y aún no encuentro ese lugar especial…—dijo para sí mismo, no recordando que con él viajaba el aventurero Héroe de Hyrule.

—Pit, sólo hemos caminado por 5 minutos—lo corrigió Link con una mirada extrañada.

— ¡Link? ¡Cómo me encontraste?

— ¡Tú me pediste que te acompañara!

—Ah… cierto—lo aceptó el Kid Icarus, poniendo una mano en sus cabellos—Perdón, es que cuando estoy nervioso, se me olvidan las cosas.

—Ya me di cuenta…

—Bueno, ¿qué haces haraganeando?—rápidamente, Pit se levantó— ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar un lugar especial!

— ¿Haraganeando?—el Hylian lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados, luego dándose cuenta de que su compañero avanzaba y lo dejaba detrás— ¡Hey, espérame!

Y así, ambos smashers caminaron y caminaron. El lugar que el ángel buscaba no era fácil de encontrar, mas su emoción y sus instintos aventureros lo incitaban a continuar en la ardua búsqueda; su compañero sólo viendo sus expresiones faciales y aguantándose la risa. De un momento a otro, Pit paró, mirando a lo alto de los árboles en busca de algo.

—Oye, Link… ¿No sientes como si estuviéramos en una de esas historias de aventura?—le preguntó al Hylian con la mirada aún puesta en la vegetación alta del lugar.

—Pues lo estamos—confirmó Link asintiendo—Esta es una aventura, como las que yo tenía en mi mundo.

—Pero no quiero decir de ese tipo…—negó el Kid Icarus, volviendo su mirada hacia él—Digo de las que… son narradas.

El Héroe de Hyrule lo miró extrañado. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía razón. Desde hacía un buen rato que se sentía extraño, como si sus movimientos eran contados o controlados por alguien.

—Tienes razón… Y una de esas que parecen cuentos—continuó con su suposición— ¿Crees que alguien allá afuera esté… narrando? Quiero decir, controlando todos nuestros movimientos con sólo decirlo…

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, sus ojos manifestando preocupación, miedo, curiosidad; todo tipo de sentimientos recorrían sus cuerpos. De un momento a otro, estallaron en risa.

— ¡Sí, y quien está narrando fue quien ideó lo del campamento!—comentó Link con lágrimas de la risa.

— ¡No te olvides de que él fue quien hizo que ese loco conductor nos tocara!—continuó Pit, ya en el suelo de la risa.

— ¡Sí, y tal vez sea alguien de algún otro mundo!

Ambos smashers rieron hasta no poder más. Claro que no se lo tomaban en serio, ¿cómo podía eso ser cierto? Y lo que en verdad sucedía, era que el narrador no podía permitir que lo descubrieran. Iba a ser algo difícil de afrontar si sucedía. Después de todo, ya habían descubierto su identidad secreta…

Luego de terminar de reír, ambos smashers continuaron con la búsqueda. Caminaron por el gran bosque, notando que no estaba tan abandonado como pensaban. Vieron una familia de ardillas que guardaba sus nueces para el invierno, lo que los hizo pensar en su ternura. Los padres se fueron a buscar más nueces; la ardilla pequeña se quedó sola, lo que los puso tristes y preocupados.

—Espero que esa pequeña ardilla esté bien…—murmuró Pit mientras se alejaba de el árbol en el cual las ardillas se hallaban.

—No te preocupes, son animales astutos—lo animó Link mientras continuaba caminando— Puede sobrevivir sin sus padres unos minutos.

—Sí… ¡Tienes razón!

De un momento a otro, un halcón bajó en picada y se llevó a la ardilla para tenerla como almuerzo, claro que ninguno de los smashers se dio cuenta.

Siguieron su camino sin preocupaciones de perderse, habían dejado señales por el bosque para recordar el camino al campamento. Estas señales no consistían en migajas de pan, ni tampoco flechas en los árboles, simplemente sus pisadas. Y bueno, se preguntarán: ¿cómo podían ver sus pisadas sin dificultad? Resulta que este Link, proviniendo del universo del Crepúsculo y pudiendo transformar en un lobo, tenía sensores que le permitían ver cosas que normalmente nadie podía, además de su increíble olfato… Esperen, Midna es quien ayuda a Link para transformarse y ella no estaba ahí, ¿entonces cómo se harían? Bueno, Link tenía La Lente de la Verdad, que le mostraba las cosas ocultas… Esperen, era Young Link quien la tenía… Ah bueno, sus sentidos de la orientación los ayudarían.

Luego de mucho caminar-realmente-, los jóvenes estaban cansados. No habían encontrado ningún lugar "especial", y no tenían ganas de seguir. El Héroe del Tiempo optó por volver al campamento, pero se detuvo al no recordar cómo.

—Pit… ¿Te acuerdas del camino al campamento?—le preguntó a su compañero mientras trataba de encontrar cualquier tipo de pista que le ayudara.

—No… Creí que tú lo sabías—dijo con preocupación el ángel mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

—Genial, estamos perdidos—susurró Link con molestia.

Pit se sentó en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos y juntando ambas manos. Su compañero lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— Le pido a Palutena mentalmente que nos ayude—informó sin dejar su posición.

—Pit, esta situación no requiere la ayuda de tu diosa. Podemos salir de aquí por nosotros mismos—comentó el Hylian, aún con esperanzas de poder volver al campamento.

—Pero Palutena dice que, cada vez que necesitemos ayuda, lo mejor es pedirle a ella.

—No sé si pensar si eso es abusar de su poder para que la adoren o simplemente querer ayudar…

—Palutena es bondadosa y humilde, siempre desea lo mejor para todos nosotros—dijo el ángel, levantándose del suelo y limpiando su toga.

—Y muy hermosa…—murmuró Link, recordando las veces que Pit hacía su Smash Final y ella aparecía con su armada. Ante esto, el Kid Icarus le dio una mirada asesina.

—No te atrevas a pensar cosas pervertidas sobre mi diosa.

— ¿Quién, yo? Yo no soy un pervertido—se defendió el Héroe del Tiempo con un sonrojo en su rostro—Bueno, me dicen eso porque siempre estoy rescatando mujeres y eso…—se quedó pensando unos segundos en una persona en singular—Y en especial a Zelda…—volvió de las nubes y se fijó en la mirada pícara que le daba su amigo— ¡P-pero no soy un pervertido!

—Muy bien, Link, te creeré—Pit sonrió y luego volvió a mirar hacia lo alto de los árboles— ¿Crees que si vuelo hasta allá arriba podré ver el campamento?

—Puedes intentarlo.

El ángel asintió y, agitando un poco sus alas, comenzó a volar. Se elevó en los aires, luego haciendo que una luz azul envolviera sus alas y subiera más rápido. Continuó subiendo, intentando llegar lo más alto que podía. En un momento, se paró en una rama a descasar un poco y trató de observar el lugar. Ya se encontraba muy alto, a unos 20 metros del suelo. Abajo, Link observaba cómo su compañero subía.

— ¿Ves algo!—le preguntó, levantando la voz para que lo escuchara.

— ¡No, aún hay muchos árboles!—negó mientras volaba más alto y se paraba en otra rama.

— ¿Y ahí!

— ¡Tampoco!—volvió a negar, subiendo un poco más alto— ¡Hey, aquí veo algo!

— ¿Puedes ver el campamento!

— ¡Lo intentaré!

Pit forzó su vista, no era que estuviera tan mal, pero no lograba ver del todo bien con la lejanía de lo que intentaba ver y él. Recordó entonces un aparato que tenía el Hylian especialmente para ese tipo de cosas.

— ¡Hey, Link!

—Oh, no me digas eso. Me da dolores de cabeza y no sé por qué… —dijo mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza. Seguro era porque, en otra vida, había tenido a un hada que no paraba de decir aquello.

— ¡No tienes una máscara rara que te permite ver cosas a lo lejos?—le preguntó el kid Icarus con la voz levantada.

— ¿El Ojo de Halcón!

— ¡Como se llame! ¿Crees que me lo podrías lanzar o algo así!

— ¡Estás loco? ¿Y si se cae y se me rompe! ¿Por qué no bajas y lo buscas?

— ¡Has intentado volar alguna vez? ¡Es cansado y no quiero tener que subir esta altura otra vez!

— ¡Bien, pero estás muy alto!—dijo Link mirando la copa del árbol— ¡No creo que lo pueda lanzar hasta allá!

— ¿No tienes alguna cosa que pueda subir hasta aquí!

— ¡Pues sí, el Bumerán de Tornado! ¡Pero no creo que sea buena idea! ¡Hace tornados pequeños pero muy fuertes!

— ¡No importa, inténtalo!

El Héroe de Hyrule lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió. Sacó un bumerán de diseños de viento y luego una extraña máscara con diseños de Halcón y un gran ojo en el centro-no se sabe de dónde. Primero, tomó el artefacto con el espíritu del Hada del Viento y miró hacia la posición de Pit. Fijó su mirada en un árbol, luego en otro, luego en otro más arriba y finalmente en el que el ángel se encontraba. Finalmente, lanzó el boomerang y luego a la máscara en el pequeño tornado que se formó. Se movió justo como lo había planeado: primero se dirigió hacia un árbol, luego hacia otro más alto y finalmente hacia el de Pit. El ángel tubo que aferrarse fuertemente para no caer. Se sorprendió al encontrar la máscara en sus manos y luego ver como Link recuperaba su bumerán.

—Qué puntería…—susurró el Kid Icarus mientras recobraba su posición. Miró la máscara extrañado— ¿Cómo funciona esto!

— ¡Sólo úsala como si fuera una máscara!

Pit hizo lo que su compañero le indicó y se puso la máscara. En verdad que funcionaba, podía ver más lejos, y si lo deseaba, aún más. Era como si la máscara leyera su mente. Divisó un extraño lugar en la dirección en la cual miraba. No era el campamento, pero tal vez se hallaba cerca de este y le llamaba mucho la atención.

— ¡No veo el campamento, pero sí un lugar extraño!

— ¿Cómo es ese lugar!—preguntó el Hylian, otra vez alzando la voz.

El ángel observó bien el lugar gracias al Ojo de Halcón. Parecía tener un río, un río con agua-al parecer-muy limpia. Miró un poco hacia atrás y vio lo que parecía una cascada, no muy grande, no muy pequeña. Algunos árboles tapaban su vista y no podía ver el lugar por completo, pero le parecía maravilloso. Miró un poco hacia la izquierda y vio lo que parecían árboles llenos de fruta: bananas, manzanas… ¿uvas? Las uvas no crecen en los árboles… Qué lugar más extraño era ese… Y más encantador. Pit le informó a su amigo sobre todo lo que había visto son suma felicidad. Había encontrado un lugar bueno para acampar.

— ¡Deberíamos decirles a los demás!—recomendó Link, aún levantando la voz.

— ¡Claro, pero cuando los encontremos!—le recordó el ángel.

—Ah… cierto.

Pit se dispuso a bajar del árbol así mismo como había subido: volando. Bajó unos metros sin problema alguno, pero de un momento a otro, sintió que algo lo empujaba, lo que lo hizo perder la concentración. Eso no era bueno para un ángel ya que, al desconcentrarse, perdían el control de sus alas fácilmente-o por lo menos eso le pasaba a él. Link vio como su compañero caía del árbol y caía con fuerza en el suelo. No iba a morir por eso, un smasher no es un smasher si no resiste todo tipo de situaciones dolorosas. Claro que, en verdad dolía…

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el Hylian preocupado.

—A-algo—contestó con pocas fuerzas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se levantó tambaleándose, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse de Link.

— ¿Qué te pasó allá arriba, Pit? Pensé que sabías volar bien.

— ¡No fue mi culpa!—se defendió este mientras miraba hacia lo alto del árbol—Sentí que algo me empujaba…

— ¿Crees que sea algún animal furioso de que invadiéramos su territorio?—preguntó ahora el Héroe de Hyrule, mirando hacia el mismo árbol—Son muy territoriales…

—Puede ser, pero no estoy seguro.

Una sombra extraña se movió entre los árboles, cosa que los smashers no notaron.

—Por cierto, ¿qué de ese sitio que me mencionaste?—le recordó Link a su compañero—Me llamó la atención.

— ¡Ah, es cierto!—Pit miró hacia todos lados, buscando el camino por el cual había visto en extraño lugar. Recordó tener el Ojo de Halcón e intentó usarlo para encontrarlo. Miró hacia todos lados, sólo encontrando arbustos y más arbustos—Qué mal, no veo nada…

—El Ojo de Halcón sólo sirve para ver a lo lejos, no para ver a través de las cosas—le informó el Hylian, pensando en una forma de encontrar aquel lugar— ¿No recuerdas por dónde lo viste?

—Creo que lo vi por ahí—el ángel señaló hacia la derecha—Pero no estoy muy seguro…

—Bueno, mejor continuar y no quedarnos aquí—Link miró a su alrededor—No quiero encontrarme con algún animal loco.

—Está bien.

Ambos smashers se encaminaron en la búsqueda de aquel extraño lugar. Estuvieron caminando en línea recta por un buen rato, no parecía estar tan cerca como creían. Hubo un momento en el que Pit perdió las esperanzas de encontrar aquel lugar, pero su compañero se las devolvió con motivación. Finalmente, luego de caminar por un buen rato, el ángel divisó algo a lo lejos.

— ¿Crees que sea…?

— ¡Vamos a ver!—dijo con emoción el Kid Icarus, corriendo hacia lo que había visto y siendo seguido por Link.

Ambos se encontraron entonces en un lugar extraordinario. Una cascada caía desde unas altas rocas, dejando correr un largo río que se perdía a lo lejos. El agua era cristalina, estaba limpia y parecía fresca. Link sentía ganas de bañarse en ella. Un poco más allá se hallaban los extraños árboles de frutas. El Hylian hizo el mismo gesto de extrañeza que su amigo, notando el árbol de uvas; igual, no le hizo mucho caso. El lugar en verdad era maravilloso, un lugar perfecto para tener el campamento.

— ¡Es grandioso!—exclamó Link con mucha felicidad— ¡Debemos contarle a los demás sobre este lugar!

—Debemos encontrarlos antes—le volvió a recordar Pit, fijando su mirada en el largo río.

—Cierto, pero no nos preocupemos mucho por eso ahora y mejor exploremos el lugar—dijo el Héroe de Hyrule, comenzando a caminar por allí y revisando todo. Su alado compañero hizo lo mismo.

Por unos minutos se quedaron viendo aquel hermoso sitio, notando los peces que habitaban las aguas y la amplia vegetación. Era lo mismo por todos lados, pero igual, era un lugar maravilloso y con una vista espléndida. Lo mejor era que no había razón por la cual no quedarse allí… o eso pensaban ellos.

Un leve movimiento se sintió en unos arbustos cercanos, siendo notado por Link.

— ¿Viste eso?—preguntó el chico de verde, mirando hacia la dirección del movimiento.

— ¿Ver qué?—el ángel no había notado nada, lo que hizo que el Hylian creyera que estaba enloqueciendo.

Tal vez las exageraciones de Lucas o Luigi le estaban afectando… No, no era así. Volvió a sentir movimiento cerca de ellos, lo que lo puso alerta.

—Pit, tengo el presentimiento de que alguien nos espía—susurró manteniendo los ojos puestos en su alrededor.

—Creo que tienes razón—murmuró el ángel, notando una extraña mirada a lo lejos—Y creo que no le agradamos mucho…

— ¿Otro animal territorial?

—Espero que sólo sea eso…—el Kid Icarus intentó divisar al extraño personaje, pero este se movía demasiado rápido— ¿Crees que la máscara del halcón nos ayude a verlo?

—No lo creo, sólo funciona para ver de lejos, no ara este tipo de cosas—Link volvió a sentir movimiento, ahora más cerca suyo—Está por aquí.

Pit sintió lo mismo, pero por otra parte.

—No, ya está por allá.

—Creo que son varios—comentó el Hylian, desenfundando su espada y tomando su escudo.

—Esto no me gusta nada—Pit hizo aparecer su arco y se preparó para lanzar una flecha de luz en cualquier momento—Mejor salimos de aquí antes de que…-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas. De la nada, una dura nuez fue lanzada a la cabeza del ángel, haciendo que quedara muy adolorido.

— ¡Ah, me acaba de dar algo!—gimió el Kid Icarus mientras se sobaba la cabeza—Espero no me deje marca…

—Eso es de lo que menos te debes preocupar—le informó Link, ahora tomando su arco y su flecha y disparando a un punto cualquiera. Pronto se escuchó un extraño ruido—Creo que le di a uno, espero y eso sea bueno.

Pit se quedó observando a su alrededor, hasta que notó algo que le llamó la atención y lo estremeció.

—H-hey, Link…

—Otra vez con eso… ¿No te dije que me da dolor de cabeza?

El ángel tocó el hombro del Héroe de Hyrule, haciendo que le prestara atención a lo que le alarmaba. El chico de verde quedó paralizado cuando vio a una gran cantidad de personas con extrañas pintas frente a ellos, todos con piedras, nueces, arcos y flechas, todo tipo de armas.

— ¡CORRE!

* * *

Toon Link acariciaba con mucha felicidad la cabeza de Pikachu, sintiendo su suave pelaje correr entre sus manos. El Pokémon respondía ante aquellas caricias con pequeños sonidos agraciados. El Héroe de los Vientos estaba algo preocupado por las cosas que habían sucedido en el viaje y por lo que podría sucederles en aquel lugar, pero recordaba estar rodeado de maravillosos compañeros que seguro lo ayudarían en cualquier tipo de aprietos.

Lucario descansaba tranquilamente recostado de un árbol. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, a diferencia de su mente, la cual siempre estaba alerta gracias a su poder de percibir el aura. Incluso había aceptado la idea del viaje porque le parecía interesante y un buen tiempo para meditar con tranquilidad. No era muy sociable con los demás smashers, pero tampoco era tan frío como parecía. Simplemente era un Pokémon firme y serio.

Jigglypuff por su parte, había hecho que Peach, Yoshi, Kirby, Luigi (que extrañamente no soñaba con hongos gigantes devorando a todos a su paso) y Zelda cayeran dormidos al cantar. Esto la enojó mucho, por lo que usó su marcador en ellos y les dibujó cosas graciosas. Al despertar, a Luigi casi le da un infarto al ver a Peach, ya que creía que era un Primid (más porque usaba su vestido morado).

Pokémon Trainer descansaba en el césped, mirando hacia la copa de los árboles-porque no se veía nada del cielo-y pensando en muchas cosas, como en qué pasaría en esas 3 semanas de campamento. En realidad, todos pensaban eso, y no era porque eran poco originales. La razón era porque, con sólo el accidente del autobús, ya estaban lo suficiente alarmados y temerosos de los sucesos que ocurrirían después. Pichu descansaba tranquilamente sobre su pecho, encontrándolo confortable. Charizard, Ivysaur y Squirtle se hallaban jugando con una pequeña pelota que había llevado su dueño para entretenerlos-claro que la diversión se acabó cuando las garras del Pokémon de fuego la reventaron.

Todos los smashers presentes hacían algo, de lo cual fueron distraídos cuando vieron a Link y a Pit llegar con los corazones casi saliendo de su pecho. Se preguntaban qué les había pasado y por qué ambos parecían haber corrido kilómetros sin descansar. Se acercaron a ellos con rapidez.

— ¡Oh, pero qué les pasó?—preguntó Peach-aún con la cara pintada-con preocupación.

— ¿Qué… te pasó… a ti?—le preguntó Pit a ella, notando el marcador en su rostro y las gafas y el bigote falso que le había dibujado Jigglypuff.

—Eso no importa ahora, Pit. ¿Por qué están así?—continuó Zelda con una mirada de preocupación.

—Bueno… Tenemos… buenas y… malas noticias—dijo Link, el aire regresando a sus pulmones.

— ¿Quieren las… buenas o… las malas primero?—preguntó el ángel con cansancio.

—Tendremos que escuchar ambas, queramos o no. Mejor las malas primero—comentó Ike de la nada.

—Pero si les decimos las malas no las comprenderán y la buena se arruinará—dijo Pit, ya hablando con normalidad.

— ¿Entonces para qué…? Ah, olvídalo—Fox lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—Dígannos las buenas primero.

—Muy bien, la buena es que encontramos un lugar espléndido, con agua y todo, donde podemos acampar mejor—informó el Kid Icarus con felicidad.

Todos los smashers mostraron sonrisas-excepto Lucario, que sonrió por dentro. Marth lo pensó unos segundos y luego reaccionó.

— ¿Y las malas cuáles serían?

Link los miró algo triste.

—El lugar está infestado de indígenas extraños.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo x`D. Lo sé, los pensamientos de Pit sobre la historia narrada... la verdad es que quien narra es quien menos se lo esperan y se revelará después~. Olimar habla medio extraño, pero es porque es de otro planeta y eso aunque sigue siendo un hombrecillo xP. Young Link sigue fastidiando y-al fin-el lado loco de Marth sale x`D. ¿Quiénes serán esos indígenas y qué tendrán contra los smashers? Más sobre eso en el próximo capítulo, donde quizás... haya algún secuestrado~ les dejo a su imaginación pensar quién será :B. Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Pocketto Moon fuera **

***se desconecta* **


	6. Afrontando problemas

**Luego de mucho tiempo, he vuelto con otro capítulo =). Este tiene cosas más randoms y la mayoría no están entradas en una historia en sí, pero luego pasa lo de verdad. Chan chan chaan. Gracias por comentar y darme ideas sobre los secuestrados =). Sólo les diré que son más de 2... Muahaha. Ahora, la historia =D.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Brawl no me han pertenecido, no me pertenecen y jamás me pertenecerán ;_;**

Capítulo 6: Afrontando Problemas

Todos los smashers que allí se hallaban-excepto Pit-miraron extrañados a Link.

— ¿Caminaste mucho, Link?—preguntó burlonamente Falco, insinuando que estaba delirando. Este sólo le dio una mirada molesta. Después de todo, era un personaje serio y no le gustaban mucho los bromistas.

— ¡No fue una alucinación!—negó Pit, aún cansado por el largo camino que tuvieron que correr para llegar allí— ¡Hay unos indígenas extraños viviendo en ese lugar, y son muy territoriales!

—Así es, ¿o acaso creen que estamos enloqueciendo?—cuestionó el Héroe de Hyrule con una mirada seria a los demás smashers. Algunos le dieron unas miradas delatadoras, otros sólo se pusieron a silbar—No me digan que sí lo creen…

—Si no quieres, no te lo decimos—musitó Peach mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes con una gotita de sudor.

—Te lo diré de frente: pareces un desquiciado cuando das esos gritos extraños—reveló Samus de brazos cruzados, como si de lo más normal se tratara. Recordaba las veces que había escuchado a Link gritar en las batallas y en otros lugares. Sus gritos le daban ganas de romperle las cuerdas vocales para que no pudiera seguir.

—Eso sí es cierto—confirmó Ike con perversidad implantada en su rostro—Cada vez me caes mejor, Samus.

—No creas te será tan fácil, Ike—la cazarrecompensas espacial le dio una mirada aborrecida, casi sin darle importancia a los comentarios del espadachín pero molesta por lo que tal vez trataba de insinuar.

—Puedo intentarlo, no pierdo nada.

—Perderás tu boca si siquiera lo piensas.

Link se dio cuenta de cómo había cambiado drásticamente la conversación-y además, estaba molesto por los comentarios de sus compañeros-, por lo que volvió al tema del lugar que habían descubierto. Más smashers se habían acercado a ver lo que sucedía, pero algunos no aparecían. Tampoco estaban allí Master Hand ni Crazy Hand, entonces, ¿dónde se hallaban? Los necesitaba a todos allí. Tenían que contarles todo, como jefes que eran.

— ¿Dónde están Master Hand y Crazy Hand?—preguntó Pit confundido, como si le hubiera leído la mente del Hylian— ¿No se supone que deberían estar aquí?

—Master Hand está cerca de la carretera, junto al conductor extraño y su autobús descompuesto—informó Mario mientras escapaba de las horribles y pestilentes garras de la popo de pájaro.

—Muy bien, ¿y Crazy Hand?—prosiguió con las preguntas el Kid Icarus.

Los smashers le dieron una mirada de sorpresa. Más que sorpresa, parecía que estuvieran apenados por algo que había sucedido o que tuvieran pena de algo que le había pasado a alguien… Link y Pit se miraron extrañados y luego a sus compañeros.

—Y ahora que lo noto, no veo a Sonic, Snake, Lucas, Ness, Popo, Nana, Roy, Dr. Mario, R.O.B, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, Toon Link, Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong…—comentó el Héroe del Tiempo, mencionando a cada uno de sus compañeros y contándolos con los dedos de sus manos, algo de preocupación y seriedad en su rostro—No se habrán ido a explorar y perdido… ¿o sí?

Sus compañeros permanecieron en silencio, lo que le dio a entender al Hylian que sus pensamientos eran correctos.

—Oh no…—murmuró el ángel desanimado—Sólo espero que no se hayan topado con ese grupo de indígenas…

—Lo mejor será ir a buscarlos—recomendó Link, volteándose y preparado para volver al bosque—No vaya a ser que salgan lastimados o… peor.

— ¡Morir?—gritó Luigi con ambas manos en su rostro en forma de desesperación. Mario le puso una mano en el hombro y suspiró.

—No van a morir, hermano.

—Está bien…

—Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos varios a buscarlos—comentó Link sacando su espada, listo para encaminarse a otra aventura.

—Espera, Link… No tienes que ir a ninguna parte…—lo detuvo Marth de un momento a otro.

—Pero debo ir a buscar a los demás…

Los smashers que habían estado en el campamento todo ese tiempo se miraron entre sí con caras graciosas, apenadas, y serias, luego miraron al Kid Icarus y al héroe de Hyrule.

—Ellos no están perdidos… ¿no?—concluyó Pit con algo de sudor recorriendo su rostro. Sus compañeros negaron— ¿Entonces dónde están?

* * *

Link y Pit miraron sorprendidos lo que estaba frente a ellos. Sus compañeros sólo suspiraron y lo observaron igual. Adelante, en una especie de campo abierto, se hallaban todos aquellos smashers "perdidos", que ahora habían sido "encontrados".

—Pero qué…—murmuró el Hylian.

—Rayos pasa…—completó la frase de su amigo el ángel.

Un gran grupo de smashers se hallaba haciendo distintas cosas. Algunos corrían por el campo, otros hacían abdominales, los demás simplemente practicaban sus ataques. Y sólo alguien era el responsable de todo eso: Solid Snake. El "líder" se hallaba con un megáfono en sus manos, gritándoles a todos órdenes. Cerca de él, Crazy Hand flotaba de un lado a otro, diciendo cosas como "¡Yo sé correr, yo sé saltar!". Link y Pit se miraron entre ellos y luego a los demás a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasa ahí?—preguntaron al unísono con caras confundidas— ¿Por qué están haciendo eso?

—La pregunta debería ser: ¡por qué no están haciendo eso ustedes?—dijo Snake con el megáfono, casi dejándolos sordos. Había aparecido de la nada junto a ellos. Ambos guerreros se sorprendieron y casi caen al suelo.

— ¡Pero qué te pasa? ¿Nos quieres dejar sordos?—gritó enojado el Héroe de Hyrule.

—Mejor no lo dejas sordo, porque en Hyrule casi hasta mudo es…—sacó Zelda de la nada, lo que causó que su héroe le diera una mirada extrañada.

—Excepto por los gritos extraños que da—comentó Young Link con su típica cara de inocencia infantil. Esto hizo que su reencarnación de otra época se enojara más.

—Tú también gritas raro, Young Link. Olimar te ha escuchado—continuó el pequeño hombre espacial mientras sacaba un Pikmin azul de la tierra.

—Pero tú hablas como un marciano feo—se defendió el niño de lo más normal.

— ¡Olimar te enseñará quién es el marciano feo!

— ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!—ordenó el militar con el megáfono, haciendo que los oídos de todos casi sangraran. En verdad que tenía un alto tono de voz—Los problemas de niñitas los van a resolver a otro lado, pero aquí no lo harán.

— ¡Otra vez con eso, Snake! ¡No te hemos dicho que no nos gusta que nos uses como una forma de insulto?—dijo la princesa Peach cruzada de brazos y algo enojada por las palabras para degradar a los demás que usaba el hombre.

— ¡No me importa si se sienten feas o bonitas, princesita!—Snake le acercó el megáfono e hizo que se mareara por el volumen que tenía— ¡Estamos en campo de batalla y somos un blanco fácil para el enemigo!

— ¿Qué enemigo? ¡Se supone que esto es un campamento!—continuó la princesa del Mushroom Kingdom mientras se mordía el labio inferior de la rabia.

— ¿Qué enemigo, dices?—el militar y supuesto líder bajó el tono de su voz y luego atacó— ¡La naturaleza es nuestra enemiga! ¿O acaso crees que todo por aquí es flores y animalitos lindos, princesita?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Peach sintió cómo la rabia inundaba su cuerpo y el espíritu de una niña pequeña volvía en ella. Hizo una rabieta y dio un pisotón en el suelo, sorprendiendo a los demás y dándole la razón al compañero con el cual disputaba.

—Mientras sigas teniendo esos arranques de niña, te será muy difícil sobrevivir—le informó Snake con un tono serio, al igual que su rostro. La princesa se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y sólo se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado— ¿Alguien más quiere discutir conmigo?—preguntó, notando negación en general, ya que los demás smashers se negaban a contestarle—Tomaré eso como un no.

Luego de unos momentos, los smashers que "entrenaban" se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. Crazy Hand sólo se limitó a desaparecer de un momento a otro, dejándole la duda a todos del lugar al que había ido.

Todos estaban agotados, pero aún así se acercaron. R.O.B parecía normal, pero se podía notar que no cuando salía humo de su cuerpo. Ness se acercó, arrastrando a Lucas que ya se había desmayado. Junto a él Popo y Nana caminaban con pocas fuerzas. Mr. Game & Watch parecía haber desaparecido, pero luego de que los demás miraran al suelo se dieron cuenta de que se había echado allí. Mewtwo parecía estar bien, pero se podía notar su respiración algo diferente. Dr. Mario consiguió arrastrarse hasta allá, siendo ayudado por Mario y Luigi al verlo (Luigi pensó que estaba muriendo). Roy llegó con una gran sonrisa, haciendo creer que había resistido, pero de la nada cayó al suelo y no se movió; por esto, Ike y Marth tuvieron que ayudarlo. Toon Link llegó casi sin aire, en su mirada se notaba todo el cansancio que tenía; Young Link y Zelda se acercaron a él para ver cómo estaba. Incluso Sonic, que "siempre estaba listo", estaba totalmente cansado. Finalmente, Donkey Kong se acercó cargando a Diddy, que ya se había desmayado. Link y Pit se preguntaban a qué clase de cosas los había sometido Snake.

—Qué bueno que llegan—dijo el personaje de Metal Gear Solid con suma tranquilidad—Ahora podremos entrenar entre todos.

—No gracias…—negó al unísono la mayoría.

Por toda la conmoción, a Link y a Pit ya se les había olvidado avisarle a su "líder" sobre el caso por el que habían pasado. Esta vez fue el ángel el cual se aventuró a hablar. Se acercó al hombre militar con algo de miedo, lo que fue notado por este.

—No le tengas miedo al indio, lo que matan son sus flechas—musitó Snake con un tono normal, no intentando dejarlo sordo esta vez.

—Eh… Sí—Pit lo miró algo avergonzado y se puso una mano en el cabello—Sobre eso de los enemigos…

Solid lo miró con una ceja arqueada, como esperando algo interesante o algo que lo decepcionara. El ángel se dio cuenta de esto y se puso lo más firme que pudo.

—Hay un grupo de indígenas o algo así viviendo en el bosque—le informó con algo de sudor recorriendo su rostro. Esta noticia hizo que los smashers que anteriormente entrenaban-y que aún estaban conscientes-lo miraran sorprendidos.

Snake lo miró extrañado y luego subió su tono de voz otra vez.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, pajarito?

— ¡C-claro que no! ¡Y no soy un pajarito, soy un ángel!

—Un ángel que no sabe volar…—murmuró Ike desde su posición, esperando que no se diera cuenta.

— ¡Te oí!

— ¡Cállense los dos!—ordenó otra vez el militar con el megáfono. Luego de ver que todo se había calmado, volvió su mirada al Kid Icarus— ¿Qué es eso de los indígenas?

—Pues, hace un rato Link y yo nos fuimos a explorar el bosque y…

— ¿Y le pidieron la comida al ave?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que si pidieron permiso para hacerlo!

—Ah… Pues creo que no…—susurró el ángel con algo de pena. Cerró sus ojos, como esperando un reproche de su "líder". Al no suceder nada, volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con la mirada serena y seria de Snake.

—Bien, hablaremos sobre ese despegue sin pista luego…

— ¿De qué?

— ¡De nada!

—Pero si no te he agradecido para que me digas eso…

El hombre militar puso su mano libre-porque con la otra sostenía el megáfono-en su cara. En verdad que muchos de sus compañeros eran un caso perdido… Pero no lo dijo porque sabía que, si lo hacía, un cierto plomero de verde creería que se trataba de alguna enfermedad sin remedio y pensaría que iban a morir.

—Sólo dime qué es eso de los indígenas—dijo finalmente, respirando lo más tranquilo que podía.

—Ah, pues verás… Link y yo nos fuimos a explorar el bosque para ver qué lugares raros encontrábamos—le contó Pit, sentándose en una roca cercana, como si fuera a durar mucho tiempo.

—No me importa si fueron a buscar margaritas para llevárselas a Caperucita Roja, ve al grano—musitó Snake ya con poco temperamento.

— ¿Pero cómo puedo ir a un grano?

— ¡DI LO QUE VAYAS A DECIR DE UNA VEZ!

—E-está bien…—el ángel tragó saliva y escuchó un extraño silbido en sus oídos. Seguro causa del grito potenciado por el megáfono—Encontramos un claro de agua rodeado de árboles con fruta y todo eso. Parece un buen lugar para tener el campamento, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—De la nada unos indígenas salieron y nos atacaron. Tuvimos que huir, eran demasiados…

— ¿Y con demasiados te refieres a…?

—Pues vi algunos, pero Link vio a la mayoría…—Pit le dio una mirada a su compañero, esperando alguna ayuda de su parte. El Hylian lo miró confundido, pero luego comprendió el mensaje y aclaró su garganta.

— ¡Ay no, no vayas a tirar un gargajo por aquí!—lo interrumpió Peach, asqueada ante lo que podría ser aquello— ¡Eso es asqueroso!

— ¿Qué! ¡Yo no iba a hacer eso!—se defendió el Héroe de Hyrule con molestia y sorpresa por las palabras de la princesa.

— ¡Y por qué hiciste ese sonido tan raro?

—Link _siempre_ hace sonidos raros—comentó Samus cruzada de brazos, resaltando la palabra "siempre" para que los demás la notaran.

— ¡CÁLLENSE!—vociferó el "líder" del campamento con el megáfono, atrayendo la atención de todos a su alrededor y calmándolos.

—Bueno…—Link volvió al tema principal y miró a Snake—Yo vi más de 10, pero no estoy seguro…

—Estamos en un campo de batalla, no es un lugar para dudar—lo interrumpió el militar con seriedad, pensando en la cantidad que en verdad podrían ser. El Héroe de Hyrule notó su mirada y se alarmó un poco— ¿Cuántos indígenas viste?

—Eran más o menos 20. Eso fue lo único que alcancé a ver.

Los smashers que anteriormente entrenaban no habían dicho nada por varias razones: La primera era que estaban demasiado cansados como para decir una sola palabra; la segunda era que estaban escuchando con atención lo que sucedía, sin saber si creerlo o no. Snake se calmó un poco, lo que provocó que sus compañeros también se calmaran. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba. Con precisión, se preparó para decir algunas palabras sobre el caso.

—Caballas y caballos, parece que sí tenemos enemigos—dijo Snake con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus primeras palabras molestaron a varios y también los confundieron, otros sólo las ignoraron. De un momento a otro, miró a Peach con una cara algo burlona, esta sólo se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos. Una especie de capricho, otra vez…

—Vaya, parece que este campamento está sacando su lado verdadero—musitó el personaje de Metal Gear Solid, haciendo que varias miradas se dirigieran a él con sorpresa—Y espero que algunas cosas sean eliminadas—ahora miró a la princesa el Mushroom Kingdom.

— ¡Ay no, Snake quiere matar a Peach!—gritó Luigi con terror. Jamás había pensado que uno de sus compañeros fuera capaz de tal cosa, pero Snake no le parecía muy bueno. Mario lo miró de un momento a otro y puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—Snake no quiere matar a nadie, quiere decir que le gustaría que algunas formas de ser desaparezcan.

— ¿Formas de ser? ¿Se puede ser de diferentes formas?

—Bueno, en nuestro mundo hay Pokémon que se pueden transformar en lo que sea—informó de la nada Pokémon Trainer.

—No quiero decir eso—negó Mario, sorprendido de que Pokémon Trainer le hablara-ya que casi siempre hablaba con sus Pokémon—Quiero decir que Snake quiere que algunos de nosotros dejemos de hacer las cosas malas que hacemos, como burlarse de los demás y eso.

—Ah…—murmuraron el entrenador y el plomero de verde.

—Bueno, ya nos hemos desviado demasiado del tema—los interrumpió Zelda dando un paso hacia delante— ¿Qué haremos con esos indígenas?

—De eso no hay que preocuparse por ahora—dijo Snake con confianza, al fin dejando el megáfono. Sus compañeros se aliviaron, pero no se esperaban lo que recorría su mente—De lo que sí hay que preocuparse es cómo los enfrentaremos.

— ¿Vamos a enfrentar a los nativos del bosque?—preguntó Marth algo extrañado y preocupado. No le gustaba para nada la idea.

—Claro que lo haremos. ¿O acaso vas a esperar a que nos ataquen de una forma peor?

Marth calló por unos segundos, pero sus principios de equidad y respeto hicieron que volviera a hablar.

—Pero ellos sólo atacaron a Link y a Pit porque invadieron su territorio, que supongo está lejos de aquí—comentó el príncipe frunciendo el ceño—Además, este es tu hábitat, nosotros somos simples visitantes. No podemos atacarlos por defender su hogar.

—Hmm, tienes una muy buena y justa forma de pensar, Marth... —lo "halagó" el militar al escuchar sus palabras. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo al espadachín de sonreír—Pero esto es el campo de guerra, no hay ni reglas ni justicia. Lo único que importa es sobrevivir.

A varios de los smashers no les pareció una gran idea lo de luchar contra los indígenas, mientras que otros pensaron que sí; algunos incluso pensaron que sería divertido. Sin nada más que decir, Snake miró hacia el horizonte y observó lo que sucedía con tranquilidad. El sol se estaba poniendo, el cielo se había vuelto de un color levemente anaranjado. La verdad que era hermoso, y no podían presenciar algo así en la mansión.

Aún con aquella belleza natural, muchos estaban preocupados por lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Era solamente su primer día y ya había sucedido todo tipo de cosas descabelladas. Y no era de los entrenamientos severos de Snake de lo que más se preocupaba la mayoría, sino de aquella situación de los indígenas y los peligros que podrían enfrentar en aquel campamento. Claro que, seguramente también tendrían momentos especiales que no olvidarían…

—Ya está anocheciendo, regresemos—dijo Snake con firmeza, volteándose a la dirección en la que se hallaba el campamento y caminando sigilosamente hacia allá.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos y luego lo siguieron. Luigi fue el más rápido en hacerlo, ya que temía que no llegaran al campamento antes de que se oscureciera. Lucas hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero al estar desmayado, era más una carga para Ness, Popo y Nana, los cuales lo llevaban ahora.

* * *

Finalmente era de noche y los smashers habían regresado al campamento. Allí se encontraban también Master Hand, Crazy Hand y el extraño conductor-este último con su cara de borracho de siempre. La gran mano derecha se acercó a varios de los smashers con algunas dudas en su mente. Mario pensó que iba a preguntar algo sobre su paradero.

—Estábamos en una especie de campo abierto, no muy lejos de aquí—le informó con algo de agotamiento. Aunque corto, el camino era cansado.

—No venía a preguntar sobre eso—aclaró Master Hand con suma tranquilidad, luego dirigiéndose hacia Link y Pit— ¿Tienen algo que decir?

Ambos personajes se miraron entre ellos con algo de pena, no sabiendo qué contarle. Por otra parte, Samus pensaba cómo podía haber sabido su posición antes. Quizás su hermano loco había ido con él y le había contado sobre eso, o quizás… ¿acaso tendrían cámaras por todos lados? No, eso ya era exagerar, cosa que harían Luigi y Lucas como si nada. Y hablando del rey de Roma, en esos instantes, Lucas estaba despertando. El chico rubio casi pega un grito por la sorpresa de encontrarse a tres curiosos pares de ojos observándolo. Al no obtener respuesta, Master Hand se preocupó.

—Salieron sin avisar del campamento, lo que fue un acto muy…—se le escapaba algo, pero no recordaba qué— ¿Cómo era?

— ¿Delincuencial?—comentó Ike, intentando atinarle a lo que buscaba.

—No…

— ¿Perverso?—ahora fue Fox quien lo intentó.

—Tampoco…

— ¿Incoherente por no pensar en la reacción que vendría con la acción de hacerlo?—sugirió Marth con sus grandes y finos pensamientos. Claro que, casi nadie comprendió lo que quiso decir.

—… ¿No?

— ¿Irresponsable?—preguntó Zelda, no sabiendo si sería la palabra correcta.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Irresponsable!—Master Hand le confirmó a Zelda, quien sonrió por haber dado con lo que buscaba. La mano volvió a fijarse en Link y Pit—Salieron sin avisar del campamento, lo que fue un acto muy irresponsable—los reprochó con seriedad en sus palabras—No pensaron en las consecuencias que traería tal acto, lo que estuvo muy mal de su parte. Y sinceramente, jamás me esperé esto de ustedes.

—Lo sentimos, Master Hand—se disculparon apenados ambos personajes. La verdad era que, ahora que lo pensaban, lo que hicieron estaba muy mal. La gran mano suspiró.

—Y aunque me duela, debo decir que esta vez, una disculpa no bastará... Ya que las consecuencias de su "exploración" son más severas de lo pensado—les dijo con seriedad, atrayendo aún más la atención de los demás—Y creo que lo mejor sería castigarlos.

— ¿Castigarlos?—preguntó Luigi lleno de confusión, luego imaginándose una escena horrible que había visto en una película— ¡Ay no, Master Hand les va a dar latigazos!

—Así no, Luigi—negó Dr. Mario ante la paranoia del plomero—Master Hand los va a castigar pero no de esa forma. Es para que aprendan la lección.

— ¿Para que aprendan la lección? Pero si esto no es una escuela…

—Te explico luego—musitó Mario, llevándose la mano a la cara por la estupidez que había dicho su hermano.

Link y Pit se miraron unos segundos y luego al suelo. El ángel sentía remordimiento, ya que la idea del viaje había sido suya y él mismo le había pedido al Hylian que lo acompañara. Pensando en las palabras de la gran mano derecha, hizo un puño y lo apretó, preparándose para decir sus pensamientos.

—Master Hand, estoy de acuerdo con lo del castigo, pero no en el que sea a ambos—expresó, aún mirando al suelo. Link lo miró extrañado, al igual que todos a su alrededor—Quien quiso ir a explorar en primera fui yo, sólo le pedí a Link que me acompañara. Por eso, creo que a quien debería castigar es a mí—levantó su mirada, que estaba llena de firmeza—Como es el deseo de Palutena, que la justicia se de.

Hubo un gran silencio en esos momentos. Algunos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Pit, había quienes simplemente se limitaban a sonreír por lo valiente que había sido, otros casi se hacían pis con sólo pensar en el castigo-y con otros me refiero a Lucas y a Luigi. Master Hand se sentía satisfecho con sólo saber que, por lo menos, la nueva generación de smashers era justa y sincera. Aún así, debía darse un castigo.

—Me alegro de que seas alguien justo y sincero, Pit—lo halagó, haciendo que el ángel se sonrojara un poco por la vergüenza—Pero me temo que ambos participaron en esto y ambos merecen un castigo.

— ¡P-pero si yo tuve la culpa, yo-¡—las palabras del Kid Icarus fueron interrumpidas por la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

—Tranquilo, está bien—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—Comenzamos esto juntos, y así lo acabaremos.

Pit se calmó un poco gracias a sus palabras, devolviéndole una sonrisa. Algunos de sus compañeros los miraron extrañados.

—Como que esa sonrisa estuvo muy rara—comentó Ike algo asustado, alejándose un poco.

—Sí, y eso de "Comenzamos esto juntos, y así lo acabaremos", sonó raro—continuó Roy con la observación.

— Y a mí me decían emplumado—se burló Falco, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros— ¡Sé que tengo plumas, pero del otro sentido!

—Ah…

Link y Pit se miraron unos segundos y luego comprendieron el "mensaje" de las palabras de los demás.

— ¡Qué? ¡Yo no soy así! —dijeron al unísono.

—Bueno—Master Hand volvió a tomar la palabra—Su castigo lo sabrán mañana. Por ahora, será mejor que todos descansen.

Dudándolo unos segundos, los smashers asintieron y se dispusieron a dormir. Cada uno se acercó a la tienda que le correspondía, las cuales eran de a dos. Las cosas habían quedado de esta manera: Zelda y Peach; Marth y Roy; Mario y Luigi; Donkey kong y Diddy Kong-los cuales querían dormir a la intemperie, pero que Master Hand no los había dejado-; Ike y Olimar; Kirby y Yoshi; Jigglypuff y Mr. Game & Watch; R.O.B y Lucario; Dr. Mario y Mewtwo; Link y Toon Link; Pit y Young Link; Fox y Falco; Pichu y Pokémon Trainer; Pikachu y Samus; Ness y Lucas; Popo y Nana; Sonic y Snake-lo que al erizo no le agradaba para nada.

* * *

Lucas despertó a media noche, sudor recorriendo su rostro. Había tenido una pesadilla y estaba asustado. Pensó para sí mismo que todo había sido un sueño y que nada era real, tratando así de calmarse. Cuando lo había logrado, vio una sombra moverse fuera de la tienda. Lleno de pánico, intentó levantar a Ness, pero lo único que consiguió fue un "No quiero más pasta, mami", lo que lo hizo ver que estaba profundamente dormido.

"_Todo está en mi mente_. _No vi nada_" Se dijo mentalmente, intentando tranquilizarse otra vez. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió, no viendo nada. Suspiró aliviado y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "_Todo estaba en mi mente_"

De la nada, sintió que la tienda se tambaleaba y casi pega un grito. Miró hacia todos lados, esperando ver la causa de aquellos movimientos. Justo cuando iba a intentar levantar a Ness, vio una sombra parada frente a la tienda, lo que lo dejó frisado. "_Todo está en mi mente_" Se volvió a decir mentalmente, mientras la sombra se acercaba y agrandaba. "_Todo está en mi mente_" la silueta se acercó cada vez más y más. "_Todo está en mi mente_" continuó así unos buenos segundos, hasta que no pudo más y cerró sus ojos. Otra vez como si nada, el movimiento paró.

Abrió sus ojos, esperando no volver a encontrarse con aquella macabra sombra. Grave error. Allí se hallaba aquel ser, parado frente a la tienda. Podía notar su silueta perfectamente y se pudo imaginar algo horrible: un monstruo con dos cabezas y cuatro ojos sanguinarios, dos brazos pequeños y dos brazos alargados que lo hacían aún más aterrador. Lucas se asustó y se escondió en su bolsa de dormir, esperando lograr algo con eso. Escuchó una extraña respiración y una palabra incomprensible, que pensaba era el lenguaje de la bestia. Pronto, a los oídos del rubio llegó un espeluznante sonido, como si el monstruo hubiera gruñido o algo así.

"_No va a pasar nada_" se dijo mentalmente, ya temblando del miedo. Escuchó como las "garras" del monstruo tocaban la entrada de la tienda. "_No va a pasar nada_" volvió a decirse, intentando ignorar el sonido del cierre de la entrada ciento bajado lentamente. Lucas se mordió el labio inferior desesperado. "_No va a pasar nada_" el cierre iba bajando cada vez más. "_¡No va a pasar nada_!" en la oscuridad, una mano se acercó a su saco y lo agarró, haciendo que casi se le parara el corazón.

— ¡ME VA A COMER EL COCO!—vociferó lleno de miedo, sacando la cabeza de su bolsa de dormir y dejando ver las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. Vio la silueta más de cerca; ahora sí parecía espeluznante— ¡NO ME COMAS!—le rogó entre sollozos.

—Lucas…

— ¡Hasta se sabe mi nombre! ¡Seguro me estuvo acosando todo este tiempo!

—Lucas…

— ¡Por favor, no tengo buen sabor, no me comas!

— ¡LUCAS!

— ¡AHH-¡—el grito del chico fue detenido por la mano de "el monstruo", el cual acercó una pequeña lámpara y dejó ver quién era. Lucas se calmó un poco al ver que era uno de sus compañeros— Mohemom maimer?

—Eso creo… Aunque ahora parece que también soy el coco—dijo algo divertido el entrenador Pokémon. Su Squirtle se hallaba en su cabeza con una gran sonrisa. Quitó la mano de la boca del rubio al darse cuenta de que ya no gritaría— ¿Por qué te asustaste?

—P-pues tu silueta… ¡P-parecías un monstruo!

—Oye, puede que no sea él más lindo, pero tampoco soy tan feo…

—N-no, eso no… Q-quiero decir… H-hacías sonidos raros…

—Ese era Squirtle—le informó, cargando a su amigo mientras este hacía su típico sonido.

—Y-y tenías la respiración rara…

—Squirtle estaba un poco cansado por jugar tanto hoy.

— ¿Y-y ese gruñido f-feroz?

— ¿Gruñido fe…?—Pokémon Trainer se quedó pensando unos segundos en lo que trataba de decir el controlador de PK, hasta que dio con ello— ¡Ah! Eso fue mi estómago… Como no hemos comido nada…

Por un momento, Lucas en verdad se sintió tranquilo y seguro… Como si no hubieran males en el mundo-aún exageraba. Se le vino una pregunta a la mente.

— ¿Por qué estás rondando a estas horas…?—el rubio intentó responderse su pregunta él mismo, pero llegó a una respuesta extraña—No serás un Zombie…

— ¿Me ves cara de querer comer tu cerebro?

—Ah… ¿No?

—Bien. Estoy buscando a Pichu—le informó el entrenador, mostrándose preocupado—Hace un rato me levanté y no lo vi en la tienda… Y cuando salí a buscarlo, creo que lo vi dirigiéndose aquí. ¿No lo has visto?

—N-no…—el sólo hecho de pensar que el Pokémon eléctrico se había perdido, hizo que el psíquico se alarmara otra vez— ¡Y sí se lo comieron los indígenas?

—No lo creo—negó el chico de cabellos castaños mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Pokémon de agua—Lo hubiera sabido por… sus huesos—Lucas volvió a alarmarse, por lo que el entrenador se rió— ¡Era una broma!

—Ese tipo de bromas a mí no me agradan…

—Perdona…—Pokémon Trainer le echó una ojeada a Ness— ¿Cómo puede seguir durmiendo con todos los gritos?

— ¿Ness? Está acostumbrado.

—Ya me imagino por qué… En fin—el joven se paró y dispuso a irse, pero antes se detuvo— ¿Te importaría ayudarme a buscar a Pichu?

— ¿Eh! ¿Yo!

—No veo a nadie más despierto por aquí…

— ¡Y si nos salen los indígenas?

—Pit lo dijo, su territorio está en otra parte del bosque.

—Es cierto… P-pero Master Hand nos dijo que no podíamos salir de nuestras tiendas hasta que fuera de día, a menos que…—el rubio tragó saliva—Fuera una emergencia…

—Acabas de decirlo tú mismo—Pokémon Trainer volvió a poner a Squirtle en su cabeza y se dispuso a irse—Si no quieres no hay problema, pero como su compañero y como el entrenador Pokémon que soy, es mi deber ir a buscarlo.

Lucas lo pensó unos segundos. Por una parte, si iba con Pokémon Trainer, seguro encontrarían a Pichu más rápido… Pero por otra, podía pasar cualquier cosa. Después de todo, estaban en un bosque desconocido y lleno de quién sabe qué peligros.

Entonces, recordó las palabras sinceras y justas que antes había dicho Pit y luego las de Pokémon Trainer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el controlador de PK miedoso se armó de valor. "_Es por el bien de Pichu_" se dijo mentalmente, luego mirando con firmeza-y algo de indecisión-al entrenador frente a él. Tomó el valor suficiente y finalmente logró decirle:

— ¡Iré contigo!

* * *

— ¡Pichu!—llamaron ambos smashers al unísono, no muy alto para no despertar a los demás, pero tampoco muy bajo para que el Pokémon los escuchara— ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡Hemos buscado por horas y Pichu no aparece!—exageró Lucas.

—Sólo hemos buscado por 10 minutos—lo corrigió su compañero, quien buscaba entre los arbustos junto a su Squirtle.

—A-ah… Cierto… Oye, ¿por qué no sacas a tus otros Pokémon para que nos ayuden a buscar?—le preguntó confuso el controlador de PK.

—Ya hay uno perdido, no quiero arriesgarme—le contestó sin parar de buscar—Sólo saqué a Squirtle por protección, ya que es el más ágil.

—Es cierto, de tus tres Pokémon, Squirtle es el más ágil y rápido—afirmó el chico rubio, dejando un poco de su miedo—He perdido varias batallas contra ti y muchas veces es por eso.

El Pokémon de agua se avergonzó un poco, dejando salir otro de sus típicos sonidos. Pokémon Trainer sonrió ante esto, pero igual se sintió algo triste. Quienes ganaban sus batallas eran sus Pokémon y no él, por lo que muchas veces era ignorado en la mansión Smash. Suspiró ante aquello, pero recordó el motivo de aquella salida y continuó con su búsqueda.

— ¡Pichu! ¿Dónde estás?

—Eso me suena a Scooby Doo.

—Lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

Luego de unos segundos, los arbustos a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse y a emanar sonidos. Lucas se asustó y acercó un poco al entrenador.

— ¿O-oíste eso?

— ¿Los arbustos? Debe ser algún animal del bosque.

—E-está bien…

Los arbustos volvieron a sonar, esta vez aún más.

— ¡O-otra vez!

—No me está gustando para nada ese sonido—murmuró más para sí mismo el entrenador.

Otra vez el sonido de los arbustos.

— ¿S-será Pichu?—preguntó Lucas alarmado, mirando a todos lados.

—No lo creo—dijo Pokémon Trainer, notando como Squirtle se ponía alerta—Squirtle lo hubiera notado por su olor.

—N-no me digas que Pichu no se baña…

—No creo que sea un buen momento para esas cosas, Lucas.

De repente, algo se escuchó. Un sonido extraño, como agua estuviera cayendo en la tierra. Se escuchó otro extraño sonido, que alarmó a ambos jóvenes. Squirtle se bajó de la cabeza de su entrenador y se metió entre los arbustos, alarmando a ambos smashers.

— ¡Squirtle!

Esperando lo peor, ambos se prepararon para atacar-Lucas procurando no usar su PK Fire para no crear un incendio. Una silueta se formó y acercó a ellos lentamente, no tomando precauciones y caminando sigilosamente.

— ¡A él!—gritó el entrenador, indicándole a Lucas que atacara al ser junto a él.

Ambos smashers se lanzaron sobre la silueta para capturarla.

— ¡Ay, me lastiman!—gimió una voz infantil y muy conocida para ellos.

— ¿Young Link!—dijeron al unísono, sorprendidos de quién se trataba.

— ¿Quién creían que era? ¿Un indígena o algo así?

—Pues…—ambos le dieron una mirada avergonzada.

— ¡Ah, me estoy asfixiando!

Ambos smashers procedieron entonces a quitarse de encima del niño.

— ¿Qué hacen rondando a estas horas?—preguntó Young Link, curioso como siempre.

— ¿Qué haces _tú _rondando a estas horas?—lo cuestionó Pokémon Trainer.

—Vine a hacer pis. ¿Y ustedes?

— ¡P-pichu se perdió!—le informó Lucas casi temblando.

—Por curioso.

—Tú no puedes decir nada, Young Link—dijo el entrenador algo molesto.

—Bueno… Yo me vuelvo a dormir, que les vaya bien—el espadachín joven intentó irse, pero sintió algo alrededor— ¿Sintieron eso?

Una silueta se movió entre los arbustos otra vez.

— ¿Squirtle? —dijo Pokémon Trainer algo asustado y preocupado.

Una sombra se movió entre los arbustos y los asustó-más a Lucas que a ninguno. El chico rubio sintió que la había visto antes.

—E-esa silueta… Se parece a la tuya que vi… Hace un rato saltando p-por el campamento.

— ¿Saltando? Yo no estaba saltando…

— ¡Qué?—Lucas tragó en seco—Entonces, si no fuiste tú… ¿Qué…?

— ¡Ahí viene!—los alarmó Young Link sacando su espada. Pokémon Trainer sacó ambas Pokébolas y se preparó para sacar a sus compañeros, pero algo lo detuvo.

— ¡AHHHHH!

* * *

**Ya saben quiénes son los secuestrados, ¿no? :B Si no lo saben, son Pokémon Trainer y su Squirtle, Pichu, Lucas y Young Ling. ¿Y por qué elegí estos? Jaja, lo sabrán luego =D!**

**Gracias por leer y hasta ta próxima =)**

**PD: Adoro esta historia xD**


	7. ¡Primer Día Oficial y Rapto Smasher!

**¡Pocketto Moon aquí, lista para seguir con la historia! ¡A la orden!**

**Jaja, tengo una fuerte obsesión con Keroro últimamente :P. En fin, disculpen la laaarga tardanza, pero he vuelto para dar y redar :P. La imaginación me ha vuelto *o*. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio que me motivan a seguirle a esta historia. Esta historia me da risa cuando la releo :P. **

**Lamento decirles que aquí no habrá ni yaoi ni yuri, no me relaciono mucho con esas cosas, pero de que habrán parejas, las habrá :P. ¿Qué parejas les gustan? **

**Bueno, tuvieron un rapto, tuvieron una amenaza hacia Link y Pit, ahora... ¿Qué más habrá? Jaja, yo no les voy a decirl, véanlo ustedes mismos :P**

* * *

Capítulo 7: ¡Primer día oficial y rapto smasher! ¿Qué no nos van a dejar comenzar bien?

Era una mañana hermosa. Los pájaros cantaban melodiosamente junto a la voz del viento, los árboles bailaban al son del compás y las flores alegraban el aire a quienes lo olfateaban con cautela. Se podía ver a los animales terrestres del bosque andar con elegancia y felicidad, saliendo de paseo para disfrutar de su bello hábitat. Una gran tranquilidad sumergía aquel lugar en esos momentos. Sí, era una mañana hermosa, pero no nos encontramos precisamente narrando la historia de Blanca Nieves; estamos narrando la historia del Campamento Smashville, las mejores vacaciones que cualquier persona que trabaja sin descanso pudiera desear… O por lo menos, eso aparenta.

Todo parecía tranquilo en el campamento en aquellos momentos. Algunos smashers habían tenido problemas para dormir pero al final lo habían logrado—y con algunos, me refiero a Link y a Pit, los cuales temían por lo que resultara ser su castigo—, otros habían dormido como troncos, mientras que varios no habían podido conciliar el sueño. No parecía haber nada interesante en esos momentos, mas si avanzamos unos minutos, podemos ver una conmoción entre los que ya se han levantado.

— ¡Levántense, holgazanes!—habló Snake con fuerza por el megáfono, siendo escuchado por la mayoría de los smashers y despertándolos— ¡La hora de dormir ya pasó!

— ¡Snake, son las 5 de la mañana!—le informó Fox mientras salía de su tienda, molesto porque lo habían levantado a esas horas— ¡Queremos dormir!

— ¡Que tú madrugues no quiere decir que todos tengamos que hacerlo!—continuó Samus con rabia, aún somnolienta por la falta de sueño.

— ¿Debo repetirlo?—el soldado bajó la voz por unos momentos y luego atacó con todo— ¡ESTO ES ZONA DE GUERRA!—vociferó cerca de quienes le habían hablado, causando que vieran pollitos alrededor de sus cabezas.

Más smashers comenzaron a salir, quejándose de las molestias que les causaba Snake al levantarlos a esas horas. Entre ellos, Mario sobresalía. Toon Link notó las grandes ojeras que el plomero tenía y sintió curiosidad.

—Oye Mario, ¿no dormiste bien?

El héroe del Mushroom Kingdom sólo se limitó a ver al pequeño espadachín con cara somnolienta y luego a su miedoso hermano—el cual se asustó y pensó que este lo había acusado sobre algún delito y tendría que ir a la cárcel.

— ¡No por favor, yo no lo hice!—sollozó Luigi, arrodillándose en el suelo— ¡Piedad!

— ¿Luigi tuvo algo que ver?—preguntó el Héroe de los Vientos un tanto confundido, pero no sorprendido, mirando el drama que hacía el plomero de verde. Mario asintió y dejó salir un pequeño bostezo.

—Anoche no me dejó dormir porque había un mosquito en nuestra tienda de campaña—le explicó mientras intentaba no cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

— ¡P-pero y si me daba Dengue?—se defendió Luigi, dejando el primer drama y procediendo a otro— ¡No quiero morir tan joven!

— ¿Tan joven? ¡Luigi, hablas como si tuvieras 10 años, pero tienes…!—Mario fue interrumpido por su versión con doctorado.

—El Dengue que da más riesgo de muerte es el hemorrágico, y ese la mayoría de las veces se da cuando una persona es picada dos veces por ese tipo de mosquitos—informó sabiamente Dr. Mario, intentando calmar un poco a Luigi con sus conocimiento, pero alarmándolo más.

— ¡Ay no! ¡Y si me pican dos?

— ¡Luigi, por aquí no hay esa clase de mosquitos y punto!

El plomero de verde se sintió aliviado. Su vida ya no estaba tanto en riesgo como pensaba. Mientras todo esto ocurría, Toon Link sólo observaba la conversación con una sonrisa. Le causaba gracia las cosas que decía Luigi y como su hermano y la otra versión de este acudían para ayudarlo. La escena fue interrumpida por los gritos de Snake.

— ¡A ver, no estamos en una escuela de medicina!—los reprochó el soldado con el megáfono, ocasionando que Luigi se desmayara—Espero que en estas 3 semanas se le quite lo debilucho—miró hacia los demás— ¡A él y a todos!

Los smashers miraron a Snake un tanto preocupados, molestos y cansados. Se suponía que era uno de sus compañeros, pero trataba a los demás como si fueran basura. Ni si quiera con su cargo de líder del campamento tenía derecho a hacer lo que hacía, o por lo menos eso pensaban algunos.

— ¡Pónganse en fila, según con quien les tocó!—ordenó Solid firmemente, notando como se movían lentamente intentando llegar a hacer la fila, pero sin resultados—He dicho… ¡PÓNGANSE EN FILA!

Al escuchar aquel fuerte mandato, todos obedecieron e intentaron hacer la fila, hasta que lo lograron. Mario tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la cara a su hermano para que se levantara, ya que este aún seguía inconsciente por los gritos de Snake.

El líder del campamento se paró frente a la agrupación en línea recta de los smashers con las manos detrás y se dispuso a mirar cada rostro bien. Comenzó por la izquierda. Miró a Popo y a Nana macabramente, haciendo que estos se asustaran un poco; observó cómo Kirby comía unas papitas y las compartía con Yoshi alegremente y sonrió, claro que falsamente, ya que al instante se las quitó; se paró frente a Diddy y Donkey Kong, mirando al primero normalmente y luego soltando un "Buh" que lo asustó; con Samus no pudo hacer mucho, pero logró que Pikachu electrocutara a Luigi por el nerviosismo, lo que a ella le molestó; no tuvo que hacer nada con Luigi y Mario, ya que el primero ya estaba atemorizado por el ataque de Pikachu.

No intentó hacer nada con Marth y Roy, sólo ocurrió un intercambio de miradas asesinas; se sorprendió al ver lo relajado que estaba Ike mientras se miraba en un espejo y lo neutro que seguía Olimar sacando Pikmin de la tierra, por lo que a uno le rompió el espejo y al otro le aplastó un Pikmin; Peach y Zelda miraron con desprecio y asombro lo que acababa de hacer, luego viéndolo a él con seriedad; le molestaban los "Beep"s de Mr. Game & Watch, por lo que le dijo "Consíguete un Beeper y desaparece de mi vista", cosa que lo calló a él y a Jigglypuff a su lado; mientras Fox lo veía con molestia, Falco sólo mostraba una sonrisa burlona. Él ya iba a darles su merecido a esos.

Snake prosiguió con R.O.B y Lucario, el primero mostraba normalidad y el segundo seriedad. A ellos no les hizo nada, ya que sentía que no debía; el siguiente era Link, el cual mostraba total serenidad y seriedad, a su lado, Toon Link se veía firme pero algo nervioso. Se agachó un poco para estar a la altura del Héroe de los Vientos, haciéndolo sudar más, le dijo "Apariencias no es lo único que hay que tener" y prosiguió; Dr. Mario estaba revisando su botiquín de primeros auxilios y Mewtwo presentaba la misma seriedad que Lucario, por lo que sólo procedió a "pedirle atención" al doctor por medio de una fría mirada. Finalmente, se paró frente a Pit y Ness—quienes sudaban a más no poder—, notando algo extraño.

— ¿Dónde están sus compañeros?—preguntó el soldado con seriedad. Ambos smashers tragaron saliva al escuchar su tono de voz.

—N-no lo… sabemos—se aventuró a decir el ángel, al notar que el psíquico parecía sentirse demasiado presionado como para hablar.

Esperó algún grito desesperante, algún golpe o simplemente una ofensa, pero no obtuvo nada de eso. Al contrario, Snake sólo le sonrió normalmente, lo que lo tranquilizó un poco por unos momentos y luego lo hizo sudar más.

—No lo saben—dijo calmadamente Solid sin usar el megáfono. Ambos personajes asintieron, pero luego dándose cuenta de su error negaron con nerviosismo—Ya veo…

Snake les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en línea recta, como si de un jefe militar se tratara… Bueno, era algo así. De repente, dio media vuelta y miró fríamente a los dos smashers que no conocían el paradío de sus parejas. Ambos saltaron de la impresión-como sus corazones.

—Pues como no saben, ¿qué tal si los entrenamos un poco?

—N-no, gracias—negó Ness recordando cómo habían quedado luego del entrenamiento.

— ¡100 abdominales, ya!—gritó a través del megáfono, haciendo que los oídos de todos casi sangraran y que los dos smashers del entrenamiento obedecieran de inmediato.

Sus compañeros los observaban con pena—y miedo—, a la vez que observaban a quien los había puesto a hacer eso con desprecio—y miedo. ¿Ese sería el castigo para Pit del que hablaba Master Hand? No, Ness no tenía que ver con eso… De sólo imaginarlo, a Link le dieron escalofríos. El Héroe de Hyrule, al tratar de evitar ver el "entrenamiento" de sus compañeros, miró a los demás y se percató de algo.

— ¿Dónde están Pokémon Trainer, Pichu y Sonic?

Al escuchar esto, Snake fijó su asesina mirada en el Hylian, lo cual le causó un pequeño escalofrío. En realidad, no podía negar que se notaba la falta de aquellos tres, en especial de la del erizo "fumado", como él prefería llamarle para no decir otra palabra más profunda. El soldado volteó su cabeza ligeramente y miró hacia el bosque, no soltando ninguna palabra por el momento.

—Habla de los demás y ni él mismo sabe dónde está su compañero—le murmuró una Samus muy fastidiada a su compañero Pikachu, el cual simplemente asintió mientras miraba preocupado a los que hacían los abdominales.

Al parecer, Snake escuchó esto—podría ser algo imposible para una persona normal, pero hablamos de Snake—y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio a la cazarrecompensas espacial.

— ¿Por qué no piensa usted antes de hablar?—le preguntó retóricamente con una sonrisa burlona, lo que obviamente molestó a ésta—Debería usted también preguntar a los demás primero, ya que saca conclusiones estúpidas sin saber nada.

Samus sintió ganas de tener una batalla con él y darle lo que se merecía en ese mismo instante, pero Pikachu la detuvo aferrándose a su pierna con sus pequeñas patas, negando con su cabeza. Al ver la buena intención del Pokémon, respiró profundo y luego volvió a ver—ahora con seriedad—a el supuesto líder del campamento.

—Veo que tiene control personal, aunque sea en forma de una rata de baterías de mala calidad—esta vez fue Pikachu quien miró mal a Snake, sintiéndose grandemente insultado ante aquel "mote"—Y regresando al tema, sí sé dónde se halla el erizo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está?, digo, si es que en verdad sabes…—Roy usó un tono burlón, como sabía darlos muchas veces para molestar a sus compañeros con cosas de ese estilo.

Solid lo miró de un momento a otro, lo que hizo que el espadachín sudara, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Cuide sus insultantes palabras, soldado arrogante—fue lo único que dijo, volteándose y viendo que Pit y Ness seguían su castigo, ya cansados— A menos que quiera estar en su posición—miró a los dos en el suelo— ¡Más rápido, sabandijas!

— ¡45,46, 47, 48…!

En ese momento, Roy tragó saliva y calló. Los demás smashers hicieron sonidos de disgusto, en verdad les fastidiaba su supuesto líder. Siempre lo había hecho, en algún grado tal vez menor, pero ahora que tenía el "poder" para mandarles, era insoportable.

Snake volvió a mirar hacia el bosque, en el cual se notó a lo lejos un pequeño rastro de humo. Al mirar allá, los demás—excepto los que aún hacían abdominales—se percataron de esto y se preguntaron si sería alguna bestia. Bueno, era más o menos algo así…

De la nada, la gran nube humo se fue haciendo más y más grande, demostrando que se acercaba cada vez más y más. Luigi vio esto y pensó que era una estampida de toros y que los aplastarían, por lo que se desplomó al suelo a pedir la salvación de todos. Los demás se prepararon para lo que viniera, sin embargo, el soldado permaneció indiferente. Al solo parpadeo de algunos, comenzaron a toser por algo que se había esparcido por el aire. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraron a un erizo azul, limpiándose el polvo.

— Sonic's the name, speed my game! —fue lo primero que dijo el erizo, levantando su pulgar y mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa. Los demás sólo lo miraron molestos.

— ¡Ten más cuidado por donde corres, erizo! ¡Casi me dejas ciega por el polvo que traías!—le gritó Samus, quitando algo de lo que le impedía ver de sus ojos.

—Oye, oye, ¡no me grites! Yo no decido qué traeré conmigo y qué no, ¡esta tierra es demasiado polvosa!—se defendió el smasher cuyo nombre hace referencia a su velocidad, levantando uno de sus pies y señalando el suelo.

— ¡Entonces deja de correr tanto!

— ¡La velocidad es mi deporte, no puedo parar de correr! ¿O acaso te gustaría que te prohibieran usar ese trajecito tuyo?

— ¿Por qué no callas tu molesta boca de una vez!

— ¿Por qué no paras de gritarme! ¡Tengo oídos sensibles, sabes?

— ¡Pararé de gritar cuando tú pares de arruinarme la vida!

— ¡Yo pararé de correr cuando tú dejes de arruinar la mía!

Ambos smashers se pusieron en pose de batalla, mirándose desafiantemente como muchas veces lo hacían. La cazarrecompensas de poca paciencia se dispuso a sacar su láser y el erizo azul preparó sus puños, pero justo cuando iban a comenzar una pelea, se escuchó un disparo y luego una explosión, finalmente la caída de uno de los árboles. Al mirar hacia el origen de aquellos devastadores ruidos, se encontraron a Snake con su lanzamisiles, tomando y lanzando una granada como si de una simple pelota se trataba.

— ¡Ay no! ¡Snake es un deforestador! —chilló Luigi temblando, totalmente desesperado y temiendo por lo que restaba del bosque.

—No, hermano—negó Mario mientras miraba el árbol caído—Snake sólo lanzó un misil para que Samus y Sonic se distrajeran y pararan de pelear, lo que pasa es que este lugar está lleno de árboles altos y por eso chocó con uno.

—Ah… Qué sabio eres, hermano.

—Sólo sé lo que tu miedo obsesivo no te permite saber.

El supuesto líder no les dijo nada, sólo les dio una mirada de "Paren o esa explosión va para ustedes", lo que hizo que los que antes querían luchar simplemente miraran hacia otro lado, no pudiendo siquiera mirar al otro a los ojos. Justo en aquellos momentos, los smashers que hacían los abdominales terminaron—o eso parecía. Cansados como casi nunca, se echaron al suelo a respirar agitadamente. Tal vez 100 abdominales no era mucho comparado con las batallas del torneo Smash, pero haber estado tanto tiempo sin aquellas gloriosas luchas y hacer tantos ejercicios de una sola vez multiplicaba los resultados. Snake les dio una rápida ojeada y luego volvió a ver al grupo de smashers.

—Que esto les deje en claro que la falta de responsabilidad es castigada —dijo con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro, sin razón alguna—A cada uno le fue asignado un compañero, no sólo porque estamos cortos de pasta y no nos alcanzaban las tiendas de campaña, sino para estar al tanto uno del otro. —volvió a mirar a Ness y a Pit—Era su responsabilidad saber de el paradero de su compañero a toda hora y a todo momento, pero cerraron los ojos en medio de la guerra y… —cerró su puño y lo abrió, poniendo cara de "sorpresa"— ¡Poof! ¡Se esfumaron!—volvió a mirar a los smashers que ahora se sentían más presionados que cansados— ¿Y quiénes tienen la culpa? No sólo ellos por irse sin avisar antes, ustedes también —terminó por decir Snake, señalándolos y finalmente, volviendo a ver a los personajes que quedaban parados—Y que conste, que he sido suave con ustedes porque estamos comenzando… Pero la próxima vez, el cansancio no será lo único que sentirán.

Marth se sintió indignado al ver cómo culpaban a uno de sus compañeros sin tener nada que ver en sí—o por lo menos, sentía que ellos no tenían la culpa en verdad. Ante esto, intentó hablar, pero fue detenido por un sonido extraño; un sonido extraño, incomprensible y que al parecer, indicaba angustia o ansiedad. Ante esto, sólo las criaturas llamadas Pokémon reaccionaron. El sonido aún se hallaba distante, por lo que intentaron esperar a que se acercara para asegurarse.

— ¡Ay, mamá! ¡Los hongos come hombres nos van a devorar!—gritó Luigi, casi arrancándose la piel de el miedo.

—No me suena a ninguna bestia furiosa—Roy comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos.

—_Ese sonido proviene de un Pokémon_—informó Mewtwo, tomándole la delantera a Lucario, el cual en esos momentos intentaba sentir el aura del ser que se acercaba. Ante esto, Pikachu y Jigglypuff asintieron.

— ¿Será Pichu, o alguno de los de Pokémon Trainer?—preguntó más para sí misma Zelda.

— Espero que… no sea uno salvaje—dijo algo preocupado el aún cansado Ness.

— Yo ya he peleado con uno en el Subespacio, y no son muy lindos que digamos. No sé cómo pueden vivir personas en un mundo así—comentó Fox ante el tema de aquellas criaturas, no recordando que algunos de los smashers también eran así— P-pero no me refiero a ustedes, claro… Hablo de los que atacan sin razón.

El sonido se acercaba cada vez más, ahora se escuchaba un poco más claro.

— Todos escóndanse, haremos una táctica por si las moscas—ordenó Snake, subiendo a una de las samas de los árboles— El enemigo viene por tierra, busquen el aire y camúflense con las nubes.

— ¿Pero cómo nos vamos a camuflar con las nubes si se desintegran?—preguntó Popo confundido.

— ¡Que te escondas bien en un lugar alto, Popo!— le corrigió Nana.

—Ah dramáticos que son…—dijo Samus, subiendo a uno de los árboles y esperando al Pokémon.

Luego de luchar varias veces con Luigi para que se subiera a un árbol—a la rama más baja—, esperaron a que el Pokémon llegara. Al estar distraído, Lucario no se había percatado de quién era.

— ¡_Esperen, es_—¡

— ¡ATAQUEN!

En ese momento, todos—excepto Mewtwo, el cual se había dado cuenta antes—se lanzaron sobre el pobre Pokémon. Luego de oír sus gritos, algunos los reconocieron e intentaron quitársele de encima, pero había otros smashers sobre ellos y les resultó difícil.

— ¡SAAAAUR! ¡IVY-SAUR!

Al escuchar esto, los que se encontraban más arriba se fueron bajando hasta dejar respirar a los demás y, finalmente, al pobre Ivysaur que se había desmayado. A Luigi casi le da un paro cardíaco, pues pensaba que había muerto y que todos irían a la cárcel.

Luego de que Dr. Mario le diera primeros auxilios, el Pokémon volvió en sí. Algunos de los smashers se disculparon por el error, otros no lo hicieron y se preocuparon más por las razones por las que "se lamentaba".

—Vaya susto que nos diste, Ivysaur. —Mario soltó un suspiro al ver a su hermano aún temblando—Bueno, más a Luigi que a ninguno.

— ¡C-casi podía escuchar las sirenas de los autos policíacos, persiguiéndonos por el crimen de asesinar a alguien!

— ¡Vamos, no exageres! Tampoco iba a morir por eso—Falco sintió que lo que decían era puro drama, ante lo que R.O.B intervino.

—En realidad, calculando el peso de cada smasher y la altura de la que cada cual se lanzó sobre Ivysaur, —los ojos del robot brillaron por unos segundos, viendo una cantidad de números que cambiaba por otros—si hubiéramos durado 1,5 minuto más sobre él, hubiera muerto de asfixie.

Todos callaron por unos segundos, lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido que hizo Luigi al caer desmayado al suelo. Dr. Mario ya tenía todo su equipo preparado, ya que tenía una corazonada de que iba a suceder eso.

—Oigan, Ivysaur es uno de los compañeros de Pokémon Trainer—sacó Toon Link de la nada mientras el plomero de verde recobraba el conocimiento—, entonces, ¿no debería saber dónde están él y los demás?

—Es cierto—afirmó con alegría Ness, ahora con todo su aire recuperado— ¡Seguro que con él andan Lucas, Pichu y Young Link!

—No tan rápido linda mariposilla, que las flores aún son desconocidas para alimentarse—dijo Snake cruzado de brazos, analizando el caso como siempre.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo que linda mariposilla? No me creerás…

— ¡Que no te animes sin saber bien las cosas!

—Ah…

—Bien—el soldado volvió su atención al Pokémon verde— ¿Se podría saber qué andabas haciendo lejos del campamento?

Ante la pregunta de Snake, Ivysaur bajó un poco la cabeza, al parecer algo triste. Volvió a subirla y a hablar en su idioma lo que pasaba; por supuesto, sólo sus compañeros en raza lo entendieron.

— ¿Algún traductor bueno?

—Uy, no uses el de Smooshle (Google) —le advirtió Peach recordando las veces que intentaba traducir el lenguaje Koopa por las notas que le mandaban, pero como la traducción salía extraña— A veces te ponen cosas que no son.

—Yo lo uso con Link allá en Hyrule y no me da problemas—contó Zelda de toda confianza, olvidando que a Link le molestaba que hablara de eso.

—Yo no lo dudo, si como dices lo único que da son gritos… Debe ser un infierno comprenderlo—atacó indirecta, pero directamente Samus, sabiendo que iba a molestarle al Hylian.

—Chicas—Solid usó un tono "femenino" para llamar su atención—Dejemos la "charla de hombres" para luego—volvió a su tono normal—Hablo de alguien que sepa comprender la jerga de este animal.

—_Acabas de usar el término animal en forma de insulto, y como Pokémon que soy no puedo aceptarlo—_lo reprochó mediante telepatía Lucario—_Te ruego tomes tus palabras y lo pidas decentemente. _

Los demás smashers se vieron de acuerdo en esto y apoyaron la opinión del Pokémon del aura.

—De acuerdo, lobito—dijo Snake viéndose vencido— ¿Podrías _por favor _traducirme lo que este querido _Pokémon _quiere decir?

—_Fue aceptable, así que lo haré. —_Lucario luego miró a Ivysaur y asintió, incitándolo a que "hablara". Al oírlo, los demás Pokémon se alarmaron. Entonces, comenzó a traducir— _Hace un rato una sombra extraña nos sacó a mí y a Charizard de nuestras Pokébolas, creo que fue por accidente. _

—Continúa.

—_Al principio creí que era nuestro entrenador, pero Charizard reaccionó más rápido ante el olor desconocido y lo atacó. La sombra era rápida, por lo que logró huir. _

—Ya veo, prosigue.

—_Charizard tiene un temperamento algo competitivo y fuerte, por lo que no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil; así que se fue tras la sombra. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no estábamos en el campamento, sino más adentrados al bosque. _

— ¿Y qué pasó con la tortuga escupe gárgaras?

— ¡Qué asco!—dijo Peach, intentando no recordar las veces que el Pokémon usaba ese ataque con ella.

—No son gárgaras, son chorros de agua—corrigió Popo a Snake—Y se llama Squirtle.

—Lo que sea, ¿dónde estaba ese?—le preguntó Solid a Ivysaur, esperando la traducción, por supuesto.

—_Pensé que la sombra extraña tendría a Squirtle aún, ya que seguía con nuestras Pokébolas, así que yo también la seguí; pero eran tan rápidos que me quedé atrás. Pensé que todo estaría bien en las manos de Charizard, así que me quedé a esperar a que volviera, pero pasó algo de tiempo y me desesperé. _

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Por eso venías tan alarmado?

Ante la pregunta del "líder" del campamento, Ivysaur negó algo nervioso.

—_Intenté volver al campamento, pero no sabía por dónde, así que comencé a caminar sin rumbo. No estaba tan atento, pero pude escuchar los ruidos de las hojas, como si alguien se movía entre los arbustos. Cuando miré hacia allá vi una… —_Lucario pausó unos segundos y le dio una mirada fulminante al Pokémon que narraba—_Pero qué… Eso no lo voy a decir. _

— ¡S-saur!

—_Ah, lo siento, entendí mal…_ _Continúo_—el Pokémon del aura aclaró su garganta y prosiguió con la traducción—_Cuando miré hacia allá vi una especie de humano, pero con rostro de un Pokémon que jamás había visto. _

— _¿Un humano con cara de Pokémon? Jamás había escuchado de eso_…—interrumpió Mewtwo, indignado por aquella "mentira" que había escuchado—_Debes haber visto mal. _

— ¡Saur!—Ivysaur negó, luego asintiendo, como si intentaba decir que sí lo había visto.

—Lo más seguro era una careta de animal, lo que quiere decir que los indígenas están detrás de esto—opinó Foz con razonamiento, pensando en lo que anteriormente habían dicho Link y Pit sobre los seres que los habían atacado el día anterior.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro—dijo el Héroe de Hyrule de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el suelo, pensante—En Hyrule, de donde vengo, hay todo tipo de criaturas, desde personas mitad pájaro hasta personas mitad pez. No sería extraño que en este mundo, que supongo es una mezcla de el de todos nosotros, hayan seres mitad hombre y mitad Pokémon.

— ¡Sí, es verdad!—afirmó Toon Link— ¡Y en el Gran Mar también!

—Averiguaremos si los cuentos de hadas son reales o no luego, ahora debemos sacar información—interrumpió Snake, devolviéndolos al tema principal—Y tú, sapo mutante, di las cosas importantes y rápidas.

—_Snake, por favor deja de ponerle sobrenombres a los demás_—lo volvió a reprochar Lucario, viendo que Ivysaur y los demás Pokémon se estaban sintiendo irritados. No era un Pokémon de meterse en las cosas de otros, pero en esos momentos había que mantener la calma para comprender bien las cosas.

Al ver que Snake asentía ante esto, volvió a traducir en cuanto ivysaur comenzó a "hablar".

—_Intenté atacar al ser extraño, pero supo defenderse y luchar. Era más fuerte que yo, y sin mi entrenador no sabía coordinarme bien, así que decidí correr. Tuve la impresión de que no sólo era uno, sino varios. Ellos siguieron persiguiéndome, lanzándome "ataques". Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo dejaron de perseguirme. _

— ¿Y lo que te alarmó más fue eso?

—_No. Lo que más me alarmó fue encontrar un pedazo de ropa… manchada de sangre en el suelo. _

—Espera, ropa manchada de sangre… ¿de quién?—preguntó Snake impactado por la respuesta. Tal vez se trataba de algún smasher— ¿Qué no tienes un súper olfato o algo así?

—Ivysaur no puede hacer eso, no es un sabueso, es un Pokémon tipo planta y veneno_—_lo corrigió Pit viendo las expectativas del soldado—O eso me ha dicho Pokémon Trainer cuando estoy hiperactivo y pregunto cualquier cosa.

— ¿V-veneno! ¡Ay, Ivysaur es venenoso!—chilló Luigi, corriendo de aquí para allá—¡Seguro se va a vengar de lo que le hicimos y nos matará!

— ¡Luigi, cálmate!—Mario lo tomó de los hombros y lo agitó hasta que se mareó y no pudo hacer nada— ¡Es un momento crítico!

—L-lo siento, hermano…

—_No sé si la sangre será suya pero…_—Lucario paró luego de que Ivysaur lo hiciera. Al escuchar lo siguiente, se sorprendió—_La ropa parecía ser parte de la camiseta de Lucas. _

— ¡Lucas?—exclamó Ness al escuchar el nombre de su amigo— ¡Estás seguro?—ante su pregunta, Ivysaur asintió— ¡Ay no! Sabiendo como es él… Puede haberse simplemente tropezado y usado su ropa para cubrirse la herida… O puede haber caído de un barranco y sólo haber quedado ese pedazo de tela… ¡No, eso no! Lucas debe resistir más… Él ya está grandecito…

—Tranquilo, Ness—Nana le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, lo que hizo saltar un poco porque no se lo esperaba—Seguramente Lucas está con Pokémon Trainer, o con Pichu, o con Young Link… ¡A lo mejor está con todos!

—Eso espero…

—_Esperen, hay algo más_—interrumpió Lucario al ver que Ivysaur intentaba seguir. Así, continuó traduciendo_—No sé realmente si será así, pero me pareció ver que el pedazo de ropa… se le caía a uno de ellos. _

— ¿Qué? No querrá eso decir que…—tan rápido como comenzó a hablar, Ike calló.

— ¿Dónde está ese pedazo de ropa?—preguntó Snake con un tono serio en su voz.

—_No pude tomarlo, ya que cuando intenté tomarlo, uno de los seres extraños me atacó y cerré mis ojos al recibir al impacto. Al abrirlos, el pedazo de ropa había desaparecido, pero pude ver que me hallaba cerca del campamento, así que decidí venir. _

De un momento a otro, el silencio envolvió el lugar. Sólo se escuchaban los ligeros sonidos de los Pokémon o el ruido que hacía Luigi con sus dientes por la tensión que sentía. Hacía un rato que Kirby y Yoshi no intervenían en nada relacionado, por lo que sentían que debían hacer algo, aunque no sabían qué. En eso, Yoshi pensó en algo.

—Oigan, si a Ivysaur y a Charizard trataron de llevárselos… ¿No querrá decir que habrá alguna pista en la tienda de Pokémon Trainer y Pichu?—dijo el dinosaurio con su voz aguda. Ante esto, Diddy Kong se emocionó un poco y comenzó a saltar, asintiendo.

—Ivysaur dice que estaba cerca del campamento. Olimar puede ayudar a encontrar pistas—continuó el hombre espacial de extraña habla.

—Quizás dejen huellas invisibles para el ojo humano, pero no para el de una máquina—informó R.O.B, demostrando que cualquier cosa que los smashers humanos no pudieran encontrar, él sí podría.

— Si dicen que estuvieron por los árboles, por allí también habrá que buscar—prosiguió Pit mirando hacia ellos.

—Yo le daré una ojeada a los alrededores en un segundo, será pan comido. —Sonic levantó su pulgar y dejó ver una sonrisa ganadora.

—_Hay que hablarle de esto a Master Hand y a Crazy Hand. —_Mewtwo les advirtió antes de hacer cualquiera de las demás cosas.

—Parece que el árbol ha comenzado a dar frutos—se rió Snake al ver el entusiasmo y la forma de pensar de los smashers ante aquel caso. Frente a esto, Kirby comenzó a saltar de por todos lados con alegría. Al parecer, el soldado se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos— ¡Quiero decir que ya están comenzando a usar sus cabezas, no que los árboles van a dar frutas!

—Pyo…

Luego de planear levemente algunas cosas, los smashers se dispersaron y buscaron señales de sus compañeros perdidos o de los indios atacantes. Algunos permanecieron en el campamento sin nada que hacer—o por miedosos—, otros fueron a las tiendas de campañas, otros buscaron por los alrededores y un par fue a avisarle sobre el caso a las grandes manos sobre el caso.

Pero no se esperaban que, desde la cima de uno de los árboles, unos ojos curiosos los observaran.

* * *

Lucas comenzó a abrir los ojos forzosamente, otra vez veía todo blanco, sólo que ahora sabía que no estaba muerto por un dolor en su codo derecho. Al comenzar a ver un poco claro, pudo ver un grupo de personas con caretas de bestias de extrañas pintas preparando, lo que parecía, una ceremonia. Intentó salir corriendo, pero vio que estaba amarrado a un árbol.

— ¡Ay no! ¡Nos han secuestrado!—chilló Lucas temblando.

"_Lucas…"_

— ¡Piedad, indígenas caníbales! ¡No tenemos buen sabor!

"_Lucas…"_

— ¡Déjennos al menos decirles un adiós a nuestros amigos!

" _¡LUCAS!"_

— ¡SE SABEN MI NOMBRE! ¡SON UNOS ACOSADORES!

Los extraños indígenas por un momento miraron hacia donde el psíquico se hallaba, lo que lo congeló, pero sólo le dieron una mirada y volvieron a lo que hacían.

" _¡Soy yo! ¡Young Link_! "

— ¿Q-qué? ¡Eres un caníbal?

" _¡No! ¡Para de hablar! Te van a escuchar…_"

—P-pero tú también estás hablando…

"_No-op. Estoy hablándote mentalmente_."

— ¿Eh! ¡Mentalmente? ¡Ay, no me digas que eres un robot del futuro que viene a destruir la raza humana!

"_No… Me hicieron un chip y me implantaron en tu cerebro"_

—¡Q-qué? ¡Ay no! ¡Sal de ahí!

"_Jeje, ingenuo, era mentira"_

— ¡Uy, cómo molestas Young! ¡Dime dónde estás y cómo puedes hablarme mentalmente y quiero la verdad!

"_Bueno, estoy a tu derecha, parecerá que estoy durmiendo, pero no"_

El psíquico miró a su derecha y vio como Young le guiñaba un ojo.

" _Y sobre lo de la mente…Verás, en la mansión estaba esta piedra linda y yo la tomé… Pero eso no importa. Intenta hablarme mentalmente, no uses tu voz o ellos se darán cuenta."_

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo hago eso?

"_A ver… Piensa en algo, cualquier cosa_"

"Uhm… Pasta"

"¡_Ajá! ¿Te gusta la pasta?"_

— ¿C-cómo lo supiste! ¡Eres psíquico también?

"_¡Puedo leer tus pensamientos, tonto! ¡Así que deja de hablar y piensa un rato!" _

—E-está bien…—Lucas se relajó un poco y luego comenzó a pensar.

"¿Q-qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde están Pokémon Trainer y Pichu?"

"_Pokémon Trainer sigue durmiendo junto a su Squirtle a tu izquierda, Pichu hace un rato electrocutó a uno de estos monos-humanos y no sé a dónde lo llevaron_"

Al mirar a su lado izquierdo, Lucas pudo ver que lo que decía Young Link era cierto, pero se preocupó por Pichu.

"¿Q-qué crees que le hayan hecho a Pichu?"

"_No seas tan curioso_"

"No hables Young, tú eres el más curioso de todos…"

"_Y tú el más miedoso, hasta te hiciste pis_."

"¿Eh! ¿Me hice pis!" Lucas rápidamente se revisó, no encontrando nada "¡Mentiroso!"

"_Ingenuo_."

"¡N-no me molestes!"

En ese momento, uno de los indígenas con caretas se acercó a Lucas, asustándolo a más no poder. El chico pegó un grito que se escuchó a kilómetros, lo que llamó la atención de otros indígenas. El ser extraño levantó un brazo y con el otro le apuntó con lo que parecía una lanza.

— ¡N-no me señales que es de mala educación!

"_¡Lucas, no es momento de bromear!"_

"_¿_Q-qué h-hago_!"_

El indígena comenzó a acercarse más a Lucas, con la intensión de llevárselo, al parecer.

"_Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres usas tu CK no sé cuánto, espero que sepas contar bien"_

"_¡_Es PK! Y sí, s-sí se contar_"_

"_Una…"_

"Me va a atrapar…"

"_Dos…"_

"No puedo… N-no puedo…"

— ¡Tres!

* * *

"¡_Lucas, te dije a la de tres_!" Young Link era llevado en uno de los brazos del hombre como si fuera un animalito cualquiera.

"¡P-pero creí que lo pensarías, no que lo dirías! ¡N-no me lo esperé!" al igual que Young, Lucas era llevado por el mismo hombre, pero del otro lado.

"_Bueno, por _no esperártelo_ ahora nos van a comer. Provecho_"

" ¡Ay, no!"

— ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!

* * *

Todos los smashers del campamento se volvieron a reunir esperando una respuesta en general sobre los resultados de la búsqueda. Algunos temblaban, otros esperaban una firme respuesta. Finalmente, Snake habló.

—Caballas, caballos, nuestros camaradas han sido raptados por los indígenas.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? **

**Ya se dieron cuenta de que faltan algunos, y esos algunos parece que van a pasar por varias cosas con los indígenas :P. Pero se dirán... ¿Y qué pasó con el castigo de Pit y Link? No, no me he olvidado :P. ¿Qué les gustaría ver a Link y a Pit haciendo? Tal vez no sea en el siguiente capítulo, pero les prometo que pasará algo :P. **

**Tal vez debí haber puesto los "diálogos" de Ivysaur y luego la traducción de Lucario, pero me pareció que iba a ser demasiado pesado para leer, así que lo puse así.**

**Buenoo, ¿sugerencias? ¿Qué podrían hacer los indígenas? ¿Qué planes podrían tener los smashers para rescatar a sus amigos? ¿A qué otra cosa sin sentido podría decir Luigi? 8=D **

**Ahora es que empieza la cosa 8) El Campamento Smashville tiene para dar y re dar y no se va a quedar atrás, así que esperen el próximo capítulo que yo los esperaré a ustedes también.**

**Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidas 8D.**

**Dato curioso: ¿Sabían que cada capítulo de Campamento Smashville llega a la cantidad de palabras relacionadas con su número? (Aunque sea con estas notas locas, pero lo hace xDD) **

**Ejemplo: Capítulo 1, entre 1,000 y 1,999 palabras  
Capítulo 5 entre 5,000 y 5,999 palabras.**

**Jaja, pero no es que voy a seguir así siempre :P Tampoco voy a escribir 20000 palabras si lleguo al capítulo 20, no los marearé :P. Así que desde el capítulo 11 será a lo que salga :P**

**Con ese saber que no hace nada en sus vidas, me despido. ¡Hasta la vista y hasta la ceguera! **


	8. Planes, sospechas y dobles personalidade

***Esconde su rostro bajo una capuch azul* ¡Hola, mis queridisisisisisisisisisimos amigos! Ejem, antes de que me vayan a matar... ¡De verdad que no quise durar tanto esta vez! ToT La escuela me estaba matando T.T Pero al menos hacía avances entre tiempo y tiempo, hasta que al fin terminé *-*. No se si estará decente XD espero que sí... Bueno, quiero darles muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando, incluso cuando parecía que no iba a continuar T-T. Aún seguía leyendo sus reviews, no crean que me olvido de esto tan fácil XD. Les prometo que si esta historia llegase alguna vez a dejarla, les avisaré. Espero nunca llegar a eso :P. =O **

**Sugar5star, no te preocupes, no hay parejas yaoi ni yuri, pero sí hay ligeras escenas parejísticas :G. Quizás pueda complacerte con escenas Ike x Zelda, aunque lo que más resaltaré será a Ike x Samus, de una forma molesto-amorosa XD. **

**Gracias a todos por comentarme *-* Sniff, ya lo dije, pero sí me motivan *-***

**En fin... No los detendré de leer ni les cansaré la vista con estas escrituras mías... :G porque ya se las cansaré con mis 8,500 palabras muajaja XD**

**Capítulo 8****: Planes, sospechas y dobles personalidades**

Pokémon Trainer abrió sus ojos ante el movimiento de un muy inquieto Squirtle. Veía algo borroso, ya que acababa de levantarse; pero al intentar extender sus brazos para deshacerse de la cuaja que intentaba poseerlo, notó que no podía. Cuando observó mejor, vio que su cuerpo estaba atado a un árbol, al igual que su compañero.

— ¿Qué sucede? —murmuró con la voz un poco ronca. Recordó la escena que había sucedido la noche anterior—. ¿Dónde estamos?

Levantó su cabeza para ver qué encontraba en los alrededores; y cuando su vista terminó de aclararse, casi le da un infarto al ver a un alto y musculoso hombre con una careta de algún tipo de bestia frente a él.

— Por Arceus… —dijo con los ojos totalmente abiertos antes de volver a desmayarse.

* * *

Los smashers callaron ante la noticia impactante que les había dado su líder de campamento. No sabían qué decir o cómo ayudar, simplemente pensaban en aquello. Algunos se sentían inservibles al no haber creído mucho la historia de los indígenas, otros se imaginaban qué torturas terribles les estaban haciendo—y con otros me refiero a Luigi—, mientras que varios pensaban cuál habría sido la verdadera razón para aquel rapto.

Los smashers más jóvenes, amigos de los perdidos, eran los más preocupados. Ness ya había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida al salvar a su mundo de la destrucción, al igual que había conocido la triste historia de Lucas y cómo había superado de alguna forma u otra aquello, pero estaba asustado por su excesivo miedo y lo que podía pasarle. Toon Link sabía que el verdadero Héroe de el Tiempo era Young Link: sus raíces, la razón por la cual su vida había cambiado y se había vuelto un héroe él mismo, era su ídolo—y su causa de desquicie—; sin embargo, no podía dejar de temer el hecho de que su ancestro fuera demasiado molesto y causara que alguno de los indígenas le hiciera daño. Pikachu estaba preocupado por las descontroladas cargas eléctricas del pequeño Pichu, el cual se hacía daño a él mismo; sabía que el cansarse demasiado podía resultar fatal. Ivysaur se sentía terriblemente mal al perder a su entrenador y también a sus compañeros, como si en parte hubiera sido su culpa el no poder protegerlos; no le agradaba para nada la idea de que alguien le hiciera daño a ninguno de ellos, que ya eran sus seres queridos.

Los ojos de Nana comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas en esos momentos, luego dejando salir un llanto que fue notado por todos.

— ¡Buaaaaah! ¡Los indígenas se los van a comer!

—Vamos Nana… Ellos van a estar bien…— Popo, que como siempre estaba junto a ella, se sintió triste y trató de reconfortarla.

— ¡No lo van a estar!

Esto comenzó a afectarle al smasher de traje de nieves azul, el cual al intentar retener sus sentimientos, rompió en llanto al igual que su compañera.

— ¡Waaaah! ¡Van a matar a nuestros amigos!

Toon Link los vio con algo de tristeza. Él no podía llorar, no; él era un hombre joven, firme y valiente que había salvado el Gran Mar de ser devorado por el malvado Ganondorf. Era como degradarse al comienzo llorar en esos momentos por algo que ni siquiera estaba definido. Porque, se iban a salvar, ¿no…? ¿N-no…?

— ¡WUAAAAAAH, YOUNG! —gritó el caricaturizado héroe de orejas puntiagudas al pensar en cómo sus seres queridos se alejaban de él.

— ¡BUAAAAH, MARIO! —Luigi se subió encima de su hermano como si hubiera repetido la historia de Luigi's Mansion, en la que lo había extrañado mucho.

— ¡Luigi, no hagas tanto drama! ¡A mí no me raptaron! —lo reprochó Mario quitándoselo de encima.

El plomero de verde se secó unas lágrimas y luego volvió a su actitud temerosa.

Ahora fueron Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ivysaur y Ness que comenzaron a llorar, como una cadena de lágrimas. El último ya tenía 12 años, pero aún así no podía sino ponerse triste al pensar en lo aterrorizado que estaría su amigo o lo peor que le podría estar pasando.

Roy, que no podía soportar ver las lágrimas de unos inocentes niños siendo derramadas por una tristeza que tal vez no fuera cierta—o que no resistía el fastidioso sonido del llanto—, intentó calmarlos.

— ¡Oh no, no se pongan a llorar! —Roy trató de "detenerlos" levantando sus manos y moviéndolas de lado a lado en señal de negación. Esto atrajo un poco la atención de los jóvenes—. Miren, ellos son smashers, ¿verdad?

—S-sí… Sniff.

—Quiere decir que son fuertes, destacados entre muchos otros de su mundo.

—Sí…

—Han vencido muchos seres malvados y poderosos a través de sus viajes.

— Sí. —la mirada de los jóvenes y Pokémon se veía un poco más iluminada.

—A veces nos sacan de quicio porque usan nuestras cosas sin permiso, o no nos dejan dormir… O se burlan de nuestros lindos sueños de Shakira y los Teletubies… —dijo el espadachín de cabellos rojos mientras levantaba un puño, recordando las veces que era fastidiado por Ike y Marth. Estos a su vez se miraron entre ellos y rieron ligeramente.

Los smashers que anteriormente lloraban se le quedaron mirando extraño, pero luego asintieron al pensar que en verdad así era—excepto la parte de los sueños con Shakira y los Teletubies.

— ¡Pero son nuestros amigos!—continuó Roy—. Seres en los que confiamos, pase lo que pase, con los que podemos contar en cada momento… ¡Y también…!

Sonic le tocó el pantalón a Roy para llamar su atención, ya que su tamaño no le dejaba más.

— Eh, amigo, se te olvidó que esto no es un discurso motivacional para alabar a los smashers secuestrados.

—Oh cierto… Se me pasó… —Uno de los símbolos de Fire Emblem se rió algo avergonzado al notar cómo los pequeños smashers lo miraban—. En fin, lo que quiero decir es… ¡Que ellos saldrán de esto con vida!

— ¡Sí!— dijeron al unísono los que anteriormente lloraban.

— ¡Aunque hayan sido secuestrados por unas temibles criaturas de las que no sabemos nada en absoluto!

—…. ¡Waaaaah!

— ¡Eh, esperen! ¡N-no quise decir eso!

—Déjalo ya, espadachín—Samus se cruzó de brazos y negó al ver cómo los pequeños Smashers volvían a llorar— Los estás poniendo peor.

Roy soltó lágrimas exageradas al ver como su "plan" había fallado. Después de todo, tal vez no era tan bueno con los niños como pensaba…

Luego de pasado un rato, todo se vio tranquilo. Algunos discutían las formas en las que podrían rescatar a sus amigos, mas otros les recordaban que no sabían nada del paradero de estos. Sonic, incluso con la amenaza de Snake de que sería castigado, se negó a quedarse allí parado como si nada, por lo que se fue a recorrer el lugar con su súper velocidad. Lucario, que había visto y sentido la tristeza de sus compañeros Pokémon, se dispuso a buscar por los alrededores del campamento cualquier muestra de aura extraña que se presentara; tenía la habilidad de ver si los seres eran buenos o malos, lo que le convenía, ya que tenía una ligera sospecha sobre estos "indígenas".

Olimar se sentó triste en un tronco, moviendo sus pequeñas piernas de aquí para allá mientras recordaba las fastidiosas frases que le decía Young Link. Nunca había pensado en extrañarlo tanto, incluso cuando en la mansión casi ni lo conocía. Jigglypuff se acercó a Pikachu y a Ivysaur a tratar de calmarlos, ya que aún sentía algo de tensión en ellos; lo malo es que intentó hacerlo con una canción… Y bueno, ya se imaginarán lo que pasó. Por otra parte, Yoshi y Diddy Kong parecían "conversar" sobre algo importante, mas lo único que su servidor, el narrador, pudo entender fueron monadas y… dinosauriadas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Master Hand llegara a los ya casi desquiciados smashers. Al ver en el estado que se encontraban, no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste y culpable, quizás por no haber estado allí para evitar que todo esto pasara. Aclarando su "garganta", la gran mano derecha llamó la atención de todos los allí presentes.

—Mis queridos smashers, ya he sido informado sobre la situación en la que nos encontramos—dijo lentamente con su profunda voz. Luego de pasados unos segundos, volvió a hablar—. Nuestros camaradas, Young Link, Pichu, Lucas, Pokémon Trainer y su Squirtle, fueron alejados de nuestro cuidado y ahora están bajo las garras de quién sabe cual temibles bestias.

Ivysaur, recordando la situación de Charizard, intentó "hablar", pero luego calló al sentirse algo culpable. Dr. Mario notó su rápido cambio de expresiones faciales, lo que le llevó a pensar en la razón. Por esto, como el pequeño no se atrevía, procedió él mismo a recordarle sobre el dragón de fuego a Master Hand.

—Y no se olvide de Charizard, Master Hand—lo interrumpió el doctor—. No sé si se le habrá informado, pero parece que el Pokémon vio a uno de los secuestradores y lo persiguió. Así que creo, eso contaría como otro desaparecido.

El jefe de la Mansión Smash dirigió su "vista" hacia quien había hablado y luego al Pokémon verde que parecía asustado y culpable.

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo, Dr. Mario. Mewtwo ya me había hablado sobre eso—respondió la gran mano mientras miraba al clon serio—. No nos queda de otra que atacar…

— Pero, Master Hand, estamos en su territorio. ¿No estuvimos arriesgados a esto desde el principio? Si no estuviéramos aquí… — Marth fue interrumpido por la gran mano.

— Lo siento, Marth. Comprendo tu punto, pero si la naturaleza ha roto nuestras reglas, tendremos que romper las de la naturaleza para contrarrestarlo. No puedo quedarme aquí y ver como mis hijos son asesinados o algo así—Master Hand buscó con la mirada a un cierto erizo que estuviera intentando salir corriendo o a un lobo que sólo se quedara allí, analizando la situación—. Por cierto, no he visto a Sonic ni a Lucario, ¿se podría saber dónde están?

Snake, supuesto encargado del campamento, dio un paso hacia delante y, con la mirada fría como siempre, prosiguió a hablar.

— El erizo hiperactivo se fue a intentar hallar algo por el bosque—contó el protagonista de Metal Gear—Intenté detenerlo, pero dijo que no le importaban las consecuencias.

— ¿Que intentaste detenerlo? Ja, no me hagas reír—dijo burlonamente Ike mientras notaba como la expresión del "líder" cambiaba a una enojada— Ni siquiera intentaste dispararle con uno de tus juguetitos. Sólo lo dejaste ir y ya. ¿Y así es como cuidas del orden de un campamento, siendo el líder? Dejas ir a tu propio compañero, a eso lo llamo yo cobardía.

— Para que comprendas niñito, —Snake apretó un puño, intentando controlarse, y se acercó a Ike—Yo no soy su niñera. Ustedes están lo bastante "grandecitos" para comprender las reglas y cumplirlas. No puedo ir por ahí deteniendo todos sus actos delincuenciales. Ahora… si creen que aún son unos bebés, incapaces de defenderse por sí mismos, ¿por qué no dejan el torneo Smash y se van a que los cuiden sus mamitas?

— ¡Me tienes harto!—le gritó el espadachín de cabellos azules—. ¡Sólo sabes burlarte en la cara de los demás, no te preocupas por los sentimientos de nadie!

— ¿Te tengo harto o te enojaste porque sabes que digo la verdad? —La sonrisa macabra de Solid hizo que la cordura de Ike se desenfrenara—Ni-ñi-ta.

— ¡Eso fue lo último que te aguanté! ¡Te voy a matar!

— ¡Vamos, inténtalo!

— ¡YA, ES SUFICIENTE!—la tremenda voz de Master Hand resonó en los alrededores y en las cabezas de todos los presentes.

Los que parecían que iban a matarse miraron a quien había emitido aquella orden. Lo que más le apenaba, o asustaba, a un smashers era que Master Hand tuviera que reprocharlo por algo.

—Sinceramente, ambos parecen niños—dijo la mano derecha flotante mientras veía cómo ambos se calmaban— Por favor, comprendan que éste no es momento para pelearse por cosas tan insignificantes como esas. Si Sonic se fue, ya lo hizo, no hay vuelta atrás. Luego hablaré sobre esto con él.

—Master Hand, usted no comprende, ¡Snake ya nos tiene hartos a todos!

—Comprendo tus palabras, Ike. Sé que la personalidad de este smasher es algo fuerte, pero no hay razón para discutir a tal grado de amenazar con la muerte. Después de todo, para eso es este campamento, para que aprendan a conocerse y llevarse bien. Ahora, me gustaría que ambos se disculparan.

—No tengo por qué disculparme por algo que yo no comencé—bufó Snake de brazos cruzados.

Master Hand "frunció el seño" ante la actitud de este personaje.

—Snake—dijo con un tono serio.

—…—El supuesto líder miró unos segundos a Ike, luego a Master Hand y finalmente habló—. Diré sólo una palabra, pero que conste, que para mí sólo será adorno. No significará nada.

El militar y el espadachín que anteriormente peleaban se dieron la cara. Uno no le agradaba al otro, así era la cosa, pero por mandato de Master Hand, no podían sino "pedirse perdón". Claro, ambos tenían en mente que nunca en su vida planeaban hacerse "amigos", tan sólo era decir esa palabra… Ambos tomaron aire, tratando de producir esa palabra que anteriormente parecía tan simple, pero que ahora era la más difícil de todas. Ni siquiera un trabalenguas podía comparársele a esta "poderosa" palabra. Pronunciando cosas sin sentido, ambos intentaron mencionarla.

—P… P… Fgs… Fh… —Los sonidos que emanaba la garganta de Ike eran incomprensibles. Snake se reía por dentro de lo torpe que parecía al no poder mencionar una simple palabra.

— P… P… Fgs… Fh… —Ahora era Ike quien se reía de los sonidos de Snake.

—Hermano, ¿en qué idioma están hablando el señor Snake y el señor Ike? —le preguntó Luigi a Mario mientras se escondía detrás de este.

—No están hablando en otro idioma, Luigi. Lo que pasa es que se les hace difícil pedirle perdón al otro porque se sentirían indignados y no encuentran la forma de hablar—le respondió sabiamente el plomero de rojo. Luego de unos segundos de pensar, miró extrañado a su hermano— ¿Y tú por qué les dices "señor"?

—Es que hay que tener respeto a los mayores.

— ¡Luigi, por última vez! ¡No tienes 10 años! ¡Tienes…!

—Perdón—dijeron al unísono Ike y Snake, algo avergonzados y mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¡Ma-ma-ma-mario! ¡Por qué se están sonrojando? ¡Waah, no me digas que…!

— ¡No seas malpensado, Luigi!

— ¡Qué insinúan de nosotros?

Algunos de los otros smashers no pudieron sino reírse. Las ocurrencias de Luigi y el tremendo caso de "vergüenza" de Snake y Ike les venía bien. Master Hand miró todo esto con una "sonrisa"; muy pocas veces podían relajarse y reírse así en la mansión, aunque fueran unos segundos. La presión de las constantes batallas siempre los mantenía estresados. Ahora, era diferente; después de todo, este campamento sí había sido buena elección, ya estaba empezando a dar sus frutos.

Luego de olvidar la discusión, todos recordaron el tema principal de tal "reunión" y se dispusieron a discutir sobre el tema. Snake, que ya se había repuesto de tan "repugnante" humillación minutos atrás, había comenzado a hablar de planes de ataque para rescatar a los smashers faltantes.

—Deberíamos darles un golpe sorpresa—recomendó Solid, sentado en el suelo y haciendo dibujos en la tierra con una barita—. Digamos que los indígenas están aquí, —hizo un pequeño círculo—, entonces uno de nosotros, reforzado por otro, debería espiar sus movimientos por algún tiempo y luego informar por algún medio que no dejara sospechas. Los árboles son altos y en gran cantidad, podemos usar esto de ventaja. —Dibujó un circulito con palitos, simbolizando que era una persona, y lo señaló—Digamos que por aquí está la entrada en general de su tribu, entonces aquí podríamos poner a alguien y…

—Ay, qué dibujo más feo y poco fashion—interrumpió Peach para dar su opinión, disgustada sobre el "horrible" muñeco que había dibujado— Ni siquiera se sabe si es hombre o mujer.

Snake se sintió irritado y le dio una mirada burlona a la princesa.

— ¿A sí, princesita? ¿Quieres ver cómo lo hago mujer u hombre?

—Snake, espero no hagas lo que estoy pensando, porque hay niños mirando lo que dibujas—le advirtió Marth, preparado para taparle la vista a Toon Link, que estaba su lado, si era necesario.

—No lo haré, pero sí sé que le haré algo a esta rebelde sin causa si me sigue fastidiando la vida.

La princesa del Mushroom Kingdom le dio una mirada cortante a Snake, pero luego se vio vencida al saber que esto había comenzado por su comentario.

— ¿Rebelde sin causa! ¡Oh no, Peach nos golpeará a todos hasta dejarnos inconscientes!—lloriqueó Luigi mientras se alejaba de Peach y volvía a esconderse detrás de su hermano.

—Luigi, es una expresión, y creo que lo estás confundiendo con _bravucón_—le informó Mario mientras se quitaba a Luigi de atrás y lo ponía a su lado.

—Oh, comprendo. —El plomero de verde soltó un suspiro de alivio y se quitó el sudor de la frente.

—Bien, como decía: Alguno de nosotros puede estar aquí vigilando. —Rodeó con un círculo a la "persona" que había dibujado—Debemos saber que la persona que esté aquí…

—_Puede ser también un Pokémon_—corrigió Mewtwo.

—Bueno, la persona o Pokémon que esté aquí…

— ¡Iu ah ah u a!—Diddy Kong lo volvió a "corregir".

—Está bien, la persona, Pokémon o mono que esté aquí…

— ¡Pyo!—Kirby saltó de alegría con un muslo de pollo en su "mano".

— ¡Hey Kirby, dame un poco de eso!—dijo Ike, deleitado por tan jugoso manjar que veía.

— ¡Oigan, si van a comer eso háganlo en otra parte! Por si no lo saben, tal vez yo era familia de ese ave que ahora comen descaradamente y eso me hace sentir mal—Falco soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas en honor a su probable familiar.

— ¡CÁLLENSE Y ESCUCHEN!—Snake gritó, llamando la atención de todos.

—Bien, como decía: la criatura con vida que se halle aquí debe ser cautelosa, ya que un solo movimiento en falso podría causar si muerte.

Se escuchó el "THUD" de la caída de Luigi en el suelo.

—Bueno, ya sabemos que este miedoso polluelo no será…

— ¡Cómo que polluelo, Luigi? ¡Respeta a las aves!—Falco se sintió indignado ante la forma de hablar de su compañero.

—Es una forma clave de hablar, pajarraco.

—Oh, comprendo… ¡Cómo que pajarraco?

Snake prosiguió hablando del plan a los demás, quienes, luego de algunas discusiones, llegaron al fin a un acuerdo: Pit, que más o menos podía volar, sería quien vigilaría los actos de los indígenas desde lo alto de uno de los árboles, mientras que Roy estaría respaldando al ángel desde el suelo en otra posición. Link estaría liderando a uno de los grupos que atacaría sorpresivamente, ya que este y Pit eran los únicos que sabían el verdadero paradero de la tribu. En este grupo estarían Samus, Ike, Donkey Kong, y Falco. Otro grupo atacaría desde un plano diferente, siendo liderado por Zelda—quien gracias a su poder de comunicación con Link por el Triforce que compartían, podía seguir el camino para llegar al lugar—, y sus integrantes siendo Pikachu, Marth, Kirby y Mr. Game & Watch—el cual simplemente había hecho _Beep_, por lo cual lo habían tomado como un "acepto". El tercer y último grupo sería liderado por Mewtwo, quien gracias a sus poderes psíquicos podía comunicarse con los demás, y estaba formado por Fox, Mario, Yoshi y Peach. Como ayudantes iban R.O.B y Dr. Mario junto al último grupo, por si alguien salía mal herido. Estos personajes habían accedido a arriesgar sus vidas por sus compañeros. Se había dicho que, si volvía a tiempo, Lucario iba a servir como "comunicador" con los demás grupos, ya que su habilidad para leer el aura era útil. De Sonic era de quien más se sospechaba que no regresaría en un buen tiempo, pero si lo hacía, ayudaría al último grupo. Snake se quedaría en el campamento para dirigir y dar órdenes—además de proteger en cualquier caso—, al igual que los Ice Climbers, Ness, Toon Link, Ivysaur, —que se hallaba algo débil de autoestima y fuerzas— y Luigi—por miedoso—.

—Bien, ¿todos entendieron su parte?—preguntó Snake levantando la barita del suelo. Se podía notar un gran desorden en "los planos" de tanto que había dibujado.

—Si es la del dibujo, no entendí nada, pero lo que debo hacer sí—dijo Pit algo confundido, intentando comprender la extraña forma de dibujar del soldado.

—Bien, al menos has digerido a uno de los gusanos del desayuno.

Pit miró asqueado al que anteriormente había hablado.

— ¡Qué? ¡Cómo que gusanos? ¡Iack, yo no como eso! ¡Es asqueroso!—se defendió el ángel, moviendo ambas manos de lado a lado en forma de negación.

— ¡Quiero decir que has entendido algo…!

— ¡Hey, qué tienes contra los gusanos? A mí me gustan y no me parece asqueroso—comentó Falco mirando mal a Pit.

La cara de Luigi volvió a ponerse pálida como una hoja y comenzó a sudar.

— ¡Qué? ¿F-Falco come gusanos! ¡Ay no, se le van a comer los órganos! —chilló alarmado mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

—Luigi, los gusanos no se le van a comer los órganos. ¿Qué te dije de estar viendo "La Momia" el otro día?—lo reprochó Mario de brazos cruzados.

—P-perdón hermano… E-es que… W-Wario me molestaba y-y d-decía que era c-cobarde…

El plomero de rojo suspiró y volvió a mirar a su hermano, esta vez con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—No pasa nada. Sólo dime cuando te vuelva a molestar, ¿sí? Me encargaré de él si lo sigue hacienco—le dijo Mario a su hermano, apretando sus puños y mostrando su enojo en su rostro.

—Sniff… ¡Waaaaah, hermano!

— ¡Y-ya Luigi, no tienes que ponerte a llorar por eso!

Desde su posición, Popo miraba algo extrañado a Falco, quien ya se había calmado de su "pleito" con Pit.

—Señor Falco, mi mamá dice que comer gusanos hace daño, que sólo sirven para pescar. ¿Por qué los come?—preguntó confundido y muy curioso el Ice Climber.

— Bueno, a ver cómo te explico sin que te confundas…—El mercenario se puso a pensar unos segundos, hasta que dio con la respuesta—. Ya, a ti te gusta comer helado, ¿no?

— ¡Sí, los helados son deliciosos!

— Bueno, ¿y por qué te gustan?

—Bueno, Nana y yo venimos de un lugar muy frío… Y allá no comíamos helado porque no había, pero cuando nos vamos de vacaciones a otros lugares o venimos al torneo Smash siempre como helado porque me recuerda a mi casa.

— Muy bien, así mismo soy yo. Puedo comer cosas como ustedes, pero por dentro sigo siendo un pájaro. Los pájaros comemos gusanos, me gusta comerlos porque, además de que son buenos, me recuerdan qué soy y de qué debo estar orgulloso.

Lo que decía el ave tenía su punto y él mismo estaba seguro de que el pequeño Popo comprendería sus palabras. El Ice Climber lo comprendió perfectamente, lo malo es que le dio a entender otra cosa a alguien más…

—Muy bien… Falco está orgulloso de ser gay—Roy con cara de susto se echó hacia atrás poco a poco.

—A los gays les gustan los gusanos—decía Link mientras escribía esto en Hyliano en lo que parecía un libro de notas.

Falco se sonrojó, avergonzado de que entendieran mal su mensaje.

— ¡Digo pájaro de ave, imbéciles malpensados!

—Bueno, ya—se disculparon al unísono quienes habían entendido mal.

— Oye Link, ¿qué es ese libro?—preguntó Toon Link algo curioso.

—Ah, ¿este?—el Héroe del Crepúsculo levantó lo susodicho—. Lo compré en una de las tiendas de Smashville. Estoy anotando en él todo lo que aprendo en este mundo mientras continúa el torneo. Cosas que no se ven en mi Hyrule, como pistolas, autos y eso.

—Ohh, qué genial.

Tal vez a muchos ya se les había olvidado, pero Master Hand seguía ahí, observando cómo se desarrollaban con personajes que casi no conocían. Snake por otra parte estaba enojado que del tema del plan hubieran saltado a un libro de notas; siempre pasaba algo así. Luego de volver a explicar, al menos eso parecía listo.

—Muy bien, ahora sí, ¿todos entendieron el plan?—preguntó Snake mientras azotaba la barita sobre su mano en forma de "amenaza".

Los smashers presentes asintieron, tragando un poco de saliva.

—Bien, ¿qué me dice sobre esto, Master Hand?—prosiguió el soldado, tratando de ver si su "obra maestra" era bien recibida por su jefe del momento.

—Realmente no quisiera que nadie más se arriesgara a ser secuestrado o peor… Pero si no hay otra forma y todos han aceptado, entonces me parece bien—se expresó sabiamente, luego dando un largo suspiro.

—No creo que nadie de los voluntarios tema salir herido—dijo Snake con confianza—. Somos smashers, calificamos para el torneo no por ninguna razón, sino porque nos lo merecemos. Anteriormente ya hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas en nuestras propias historias, así que esto es sólo una pequeña aventura. Confío en nuestro poder como equipo.

Todos los personajes de video juegos miraron a su líder de campamento asombrados. No se esperaban que soltara un discurso así, motivacional—aunque fuera sobre-valorando las cosas. Pero esta muestra de una especie de confianza les dio esperanza a todos, lo que hizo que se pararan con ánimo.

— ¡Muy bien, podremos con esto!—exclamó Ike con orgullo y adrenalina mientras levantaba su puño—. ¡Somos los smashers, no hay nada que no podamos hacer!

—Excepto tomar leche mientras se dice el abecedario—interrumpió Ness, señalando que sí habían cosas imposibles, aunque no totalmente seguro de que esa fuera una.

— ¡Quién dice que no? ¡Yo sí puedo!—Saltó Link de la nada—. ¡Te lo demostraré!

—Bueno ya, era una expresión…—dijo Ike riéndose de la "inocencia" de sus compañeros—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Unamos nuestras manos y a la de tres decimos "¿Podemos hacerlo? ¡Sí podemos!" y las levantamos al aire!

—No me digas que ves Bob el Constructor, Ike—preguntó algo aterrada, pero también riendo burlonamente Samus.

—Bueno, me gusta el programa, ¿y? Es familiar, todos podemos verlo.

—Prssss, Bob el Constructor…—decía Roy entre risas de niño.

—Roy, por favor no hables. Muchos de nosotros sabemos que ves los Teletubies—sacó Marth de la nada, riendo "tiernamente" al ver la cara de muerto que ponía Roy al escuchar su pequeño secreto siendo revelado al mundo.

— ¡M-Marth, te dije que no le dijeras a nadie!

Se escuchaban risas de todas las formas en el grupo que allí se hallaba; ligeras, ruidosas, casi inaudibles. Mr. Game & Watch parecía expresarlo al sonar su campanilla y hacer ruidos extraños, mientras que R.O.B giraba un poco su cabeza, tal vez tratando de comprender la situación. En verdad resultaba bueno tener amigos.

— ¡Ok, a la de tres!

— ¡PODEMOS HACERLO?—Las manos de todos se encontraban unidas, mas luego de 3 segundos se echaron al aire a la vez— ¡SÍ PODEMOS!

En verdad, había valido la pena entrar al torneo Smash de Brawl. En ese momento se hallaban todos felices, incluso Snake, al cual se le pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo único que algunos deseaban era que todos sus compañeros pudieran estar junto a ellos para seguir disfrutando.

—Chicos, me he dado cuenta de que ya han pasado dos horas y Lucario y Sonic aún no han regresado—comentó Fox, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de alguna pista sobre ellos.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de esto y comenzaron a preocuparse.

—Oh no, temo que hayan sido atacados o secuestrados por los indígenas… Oh peor, ambas—dijo con algo de temor Master Hand, luego dirigiéndose a otra parte del bosque—. Ustedes esperen aquí, voy a informarle sobre esto a mi hermano y al conductor. Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos un poco. Por favor Snake, encárgate de vigilar que nadie de aquí se aleje del campamento. Lo dejo en tus confiables manos.

Dicho esto, la gran mano derecha desapareció.

Se podía sentir como la tensión volvía a infestar el aire. Luigi volvió a desmayarse, siendo atendido por Dr. Mario. Los Pokémon—menos Mewtwo—se asustaron y se juntaron entre ellos para intentar calmarse, Pikachu parecía intentar darles esperanzas a todos. Popo y Nana se tomaron de las manos y miraron al suelo con temor y preocupación, pidiendo por el bienestar de sus amigos. Link, que anteriormente podía transformarse en lobo, tenía alguno de sus instintos animales despiertos.

—Me pregunto por qué tengo este presentimiento de que en este bosque pasa algo extraño…—se murmuró a si mismo mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente—. Desde que llegamos tengo esta sensación…

Fox Mcloud se quedó pensando unos segundos de brazos cruzados, pero luego dio con una idea. Miró a Mewtwo, llamando su atención al instante.

—Mewtwo, ¿crees que podrías comunicarte con Lucario? —preguntó el zorro, rogando que esto funcionara—. Perdona si pido mucho o me equivoco, pero como eres un Pokémon psíquico y ambos usan telequinesia, quizá podamos encontrarlo a él…

El Pokémon clon miró seriamente al mercenario. No se llevaba tan bien con el Pokémon del aura, aunque no lo odiaba, pero últimamente se había sentido algo opacado por él. Claro, esta no era razón para no ayudar; después de todo, él nunca había sido un Pokémon de tremendos rencores, y si así lo era, no quería darle importancia. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, asintió.

—_Haré lo que pueda. _—Sonrió ligeramente, dándole una pequeña esperanza a todos allí.

Levantó su mano derecha y cerró sus ojos, abriendo lentamente sus tres dedos y siendo rodeado por una extraña energía púrpura y rosada. Sólo él podía ver lo que le permitían sus poderes. Detrás de la oscuridad de sus párpados pudo ver primero al zorro frente a él, luego concentrándose en lago más lejano, pensando en las sensaciones de energía y aura que emanaba Lucario. Su vista viajó varios metros, viendo hojas, arbustos, frutos, grandes árboles, un camino de tierra y finalmente piedras. Junto a una piedra podía ver una de las patas traseras del Pokémon de pelea.

—_Lo veo_—anunció mientras el sudor resbalaba por su frente.

Sus compañeros se alegraron un poco.

— ¿Lobito está bien?—preguntó Olimar en su propio estilo, aunque obviamente preocupado.

—_Al parecer sí_.

Marth pensó un poco las cosas y prosiguió.

— ¿Puedes ver dónde se encuentra ahora?

—_Intentaré expandir mi vista._

Mewtwo abrió los dedos de su mano un poco más, intentando concentrarse en los alrededores de Lucario.

—_Todo parecía un camino del bosque hace un momento: tierra, hojas, árboles y arbustos._ —Empezó mientras abría más su vista—. _Ahora veo piedras… _

— ¿Piedras! ¡Ay nooo! ¡Lucario se va a suicidar lanzándose de un barranco!—exclamó asustado Luigi mientras se mordía el gorro.

— ¡Luigi, estate quieto! Podrías desconcentrar a Mewtwo—le ordenó Mario mientras volvía a mirar al Pokémon.

— P-perdón hermano, p-perdón señor Mewtwo…

—_No se preocupen, no pierdo la concentración tan fácilmente. _

— ¿Puedes ver más, Mewtwo?—preguntó Zelda con firmeza.

—_Intentaré ver a dónde llegan las piedras—_dijo el Pokémon psíquico mientras trataba de concentrarse más—. _Veo… gotas de agua en las rocas… Ahora es una masa de agua… Un lago… no, ¿un claro que lleva a un río? Creo que sí, pues escucho el ruido de una cascada. _

Pit y Link reaccionaron ante esto. Habían visto algo así anteriormente. Ambos se miraron, queriendo saber si uno pensaba lo que el otro.

—Mewtwo, ¿de casualidad hay muchos árboles frutales en los alrededores? —preguntó Pit algo temeroso.

—_No estoy seguro… _—Mewtwo movió su punto de vista a otra parte lentamente, buscando lo que había dicho el Hyliano. Finalmente, dio con ello—. _Sí, veo árboles con diferentes tipos de frutas. Veo manzanas, mango, limón… _

Por un momento Pit y Link creyeron estar en lo cierto, aunque tal vez lo estaba confundiendo con otro claro en el bosque.

—_También veo guayaba y… ¿qué hacen uvas en los árboles?_

Bingo.

— ¡Lucario está en la zona de los indígenas!—dijeron ambos héroes al unísono, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

— ¿Qué! ¡Lucario es parte de los indígenas? ¡Buaaa, yo confiaba en él!—lloriqueó Luigi mientras se sonaba la nariz con la manga de Mario.

— ¡Hermano, no hagas eso! ¡Y eso claro que no puede ser eso! ¡Piensa más en lo que dices!

—Ay, y se veía tan pero tan serio…—dijo Peach soltando un suspiro mientras miraba a otro lado.

— ¡Y tú te lo crees?—exclamó sorprendido y algo irritado Mario.

—Déjelos soldado, no tienen remedio. —Snake negó con la cabeza mientras veía como a Luigi casi le daba un paro por el susto y como Peach se quejaba de que se había ensuciado su vestido.

—Si tú lo dices… ¿Y cómo que soldado? A mí no me soldó nadie.

Snake se llevó la palma a la frente. Parece que en este momento, fuera por la tensión o lo que fuera, todos sacaban su parte estúpida o algo así.

— _¿Hm? Esperen, veo algo más… Movimiento en los alrededores…_—informó Mewtwo antes de apagar sus "sensores".

— ¡Qué? ¡Oh no, ahí van los indígenas!—exclamó el ángel mientras cerraba su puño con firmeza—Rayos, si no corre lo van a machacar…

— ¿Qué está haciendo el perrito?—preguntó Snake con seriedad.

A diferencia de Lucario, a Mewtwo no le importaban mucho los motes de Snake, por eso prosiguió normalmente.

—_Parece que se va a mover… Esperen, se quedó parado. —_Mewtwo frunció el seño—. _No tiene sentido, ¿qué hace? ¡Va a dejar que lo atrapen?_

— ¡Qué? ¡Qué rayos quiere, que lo maten?—dijo Link enfurecido, notándose en su rostro lo mal que estaba al no poder estar ahí y ayudar o hacerlo entrar en razón.

—No sé si tendrá algo bajo la manga, pero… —Fox fue interrumpido.

— ¿Qué manga? Lucario no usa ropa—comentó Popo algo confundido.

— ¡Que no usa ropa? ¡Ay, es un exhibicionista! ¡Lo van a meter preso! —exclamó Luigi, temeroso de que su amigo cayera en cárcel y de que lo involucraran en ello.

—Deja de hablar bobadas Luigi, ninguno de los Pokémon lleva ropa—lo corrigió Mario otra vez.

— Osea, ¿hay niños que juegan sus juegos y van por ahí de impúdicos? Deberían demandarlos por juegos exhibicionistas o algo así—prosiguió Peach, saliéndosele un poco el tonito fresa del que le había hablado Snake antes y que fastidiaba a Samus. Los Pokémon la miraron extrañados y algo ofendidos a ella y a Luigi.

—Oh vamos, es un Pokémon, no tiene que usar ropa—intentó convencerlos Roy—. Digo, es así, ¿no? No sé mucho de eso… Pero los monstruos de mi mundo no andan con ropa ni nada así. Así que… ¡Argh, no sé!

—Sí, Luigi, Peach, ¿o acaso ven a Bowser o a sus secuaces usando ropa? —preguntó Mario tratando de hacerlos razonar un poco.

Uy, ¿ahora todos los juegos tienen escenas exhibicionistas o qué?—

Continuó Peach de brazos cruzados.

Fox se llevó la mano a la cara y luego los miró.

— Veamos algo: todos los seres que no llevan ropa en sus mundos… ¿qué tienen en común? —preguntó el zorro mercenario intentando ayudar al plomero.

—Que son monstruos feos que quieren secuestrarnos o matarnos—dijeron al unísono Peach, Roy y Luigi, el segundo atemorizado al recordar las distintas escenas de su vida.

—Esa es una forma algo insultante de decirlo si queremos referirnos a los Pokémon tan bien… —mencionó Fox con una gotita en la cabeza al ver cómo estos seres los miraban amenazantes—. Bueno, digamos que las criaturas no-humanas no tienen que usar ropa porque no hay "características" que impliquen ocultar algo…

—Pero tú, Falco y Wolf llevan ropa y no son humanos—dijo Roy, confundido otra vez.

—Bueno, sí, pero nosotros somos seres antropomórficos, los Pokémon no.

— ¿Antroqué?—preguntaron casi todos alrededor.

—Antropomórficos, criaturas con características humanas.

—Ohh.

—Pero Mewtwo tiene características humanas, ¿no?—dijo Peach mirando al susodicho, al igual que sus compañeros.

—S-sí, pero… ¡Argh! ¡Miren esto!—el zorro levantó a Pikachu, quien miró a todos confundido— ¿Ven _algo_ que necesite ocultarse?

Todos los curiosos miraron a Pikachu de arriba para abajo, causando que la rata amarilla se avergonzara un poco.

— ¿Con algo te refieres a…?—Las palabras de Roy fueron silenciadas por Marth, quien lleno de gracia le cubrió la boca con uno de los muslos de pollo de Ike.

— ¡Hey, eso era mío!

—Sí, me refiero a eso. Creo que eso explica todo, los Pokémon son criaturas con las que toda la familia se puede desarrollar. ¿No esperarás ver cosas adultas en ellos, o sí? —informó Fox con sabiduría.

—Ohh… Comprendemos.

—Pero yo siempre creí que esa cosa morada que sale de Mewtwo era…—ahora fue a Link a quien le cubrieron la boca.

— ¡ESO ES SU COLA, MALPENSADO!—le gritó Zelda totalmente apenada para después darle una bofetada.

—Ouch, ouch… Perdón por tratar de descubrir cosas por mí mismo—comentó con sarcasmo el Héroe del Crepúsculo.

—Ahora mi única duda es cómo se reproducen los Pokémon… —dijo Ike algo confundido. Pikachu, aún en los brazos de Fox, lo miró algo apenado, saltando al suelo otra vez.

—Tendremos que preguntarle a Mewtwo o a Lucario luego—comentó Roy, quien ya se había quitado la pierna de pollo de la boca.

Este comentario, como sea, no ocasionó que Mewtwo se desconcentrara.

—No entiendo, ¿de qué hablan?—preguntó Toon Link algo confundido.

—N-nada importante, Toony. —Zelda le sonrió tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y enojo, consiguiendo que el Héroe de los Vientos se asustara un poco.

Luego de otras pequeñas discusiones, Fox pudo regresar a todos al tema original: el paradero de Lucario.

— Mewtwo, ¿cómo está Lucario? Hace 5 minutos nos pusimos a discutir, puede haber pasado cualquier cosa.

Mewtwo no respondió, sólo se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados y la mano levantada. El zorro pensó que estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía.

—Gato no se mueve—comentó Olimar tocando una de las piernas del Pokémon.

— ¡Eh, Olimar! ¡No tocar!—Falco intentó detenerlo con un aviso.

— ¿Qué? ¿No tocar? ¿Como en los museos?—preguntó Ness al ver como Olimar se detenía.

— ¡Ay no! Cuando las cosas dicen no tocar siempre traen una maldición… ¡Olimar está maldito! ¡Mewtwo nos maldecirá a todos! ¡Buaaaah!—Luigi volvió a lo suyo, volviendo a esconderse detrás de su hermano.

— ¡No volvamos a esto otra vez!—Las palabras en un alto tono de Fox atrajeron la atención de todos, tranquilizándolos—. Por favor, podremos discutir cualquier tontería luego de esto… Ahora—volvió a mirar al Pokémon Psíquico— ¿Mewtwo?

El clon no respondió.

—Mewwwwwwwwtwooooooo—Roy intentó llamar su atención pasando su mano frente a él con velocidad— ¿Se habrá concentrado demasiado?

— ¡Ay no…!

— ¡Luigi, ya deja eso!—lo amenazó el zorro con la mirada fulminante.

— ¡P-pero creo que Mewtwo se durmió!

— ¿Qué? Vamos, eso es impo…—McCloud fue interrumpido por su compañero Falco.

—No, si está durmiendo. Cuando Mewtwo duerme deja de mover la cola—señaló el ave al ver como la cola del susodicho se hallaba tranquila en el suelo.

Fox se llevó la mano a la cara otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo así entre los smashers? Más en un momento como este.

—Yo despierto al gatito roñoso—Snake se levantó del tronco en el que estaba sentado y se paró frente al Pokémon—. Bien, he estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto…—Una sonrisa macabra se mostró en su rostro.

— ¡Ay no, Snake lo va a matar!—lloriqueó Luigi al ver la sonrisa macabra del soldado—. ¡No lo hagas, es malo matar!—el plomero de verde se lanzó a las piernas de Solid, intentando detenerlo.

— ¡Qué rayos haces? ¡No voy a matarlo, aguacate! —se defendió Snake, agitando su pierna para quitárselo de encima.

Kirby comenzó a mirar a todos lados y saltó en la cabeza de Luigi, al parecer buscando algo.

— ¡No es un aguacate de verdad, se lo decía a él!

La pequeña bolita rosada se puso triste y se bajó del plomero.

— ¡N-no lo vas a matar? —Luigi se alejó de él y se apegó ahora a Mario—. ¡Buaaaah, hermano, tenía tanto miedo!

Ya, sin más interrupciones que le fastidiaran más de lo normal la vida, Snake sonrió perversamente y le dio en la nariz a Mewtwo como lo hacen los niños para molestarse.

— _¿Por qué han hecho eso?_ —preguntó el Pokémon mirando a todos lados y luego al frente— _¿Quieren desconcentrarme o qué?_

—Debíamos despertarte, gato roñoso.

—_Hmp. _—Mewtwo miró seriamente a Snake unos segundos y luego a Fox—_Lo he estado viendo todo, no se preocupen. Sólo me desconecté del exterior al ver que ustedes discutían sin sentido… otra vez. _

El zorro pistolero miró al Pokémon algo avergonzado por el caso por el que había pasado.

—Disculpa… Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado con Lucario?

Mewtwo miró al suelo unos segundos. Todos esperaban lo peor.

—_Se lo han llevado—_informó el psíquico_—. Permitió que se lo llevaran los indígenas. _

Todos lo miraron exaltados, algunos más exagerados que otros—sí, me refiero a Luigi—. Mr. Game & Watch parecía callado, no hacía ningún Beep, ¿quizás analizaba la situación? Mhm, alguien tan confuso como él era en verdad difícil de leer, incluso para R.O.B, quien lo estaba observando.

— ¡Por qué dejó que se lo llevaran? ¡Está loco o qué?—exclamó Ness soltando lágrimas de rabia— ¡Qué acaso no saben lo que podrían hacerle? ¡Ya tenemos suficiente con los que están allá! Entonces… Por qué…—el muchacho se desplomó en el suelo, aferrándose a la hierva que había y arrancándola— ¡NO ENTIENDO!

—Pequeño Ness…—Peach lo miró triste, suspirando al sentir su dolor.

—Esto aún no acaba, niño lotería. —Snake volvió a mostrar una sonrisa macabra, amarrándose bien la banda que tenía en la cabeza—. El lobito azul no es un soldado totalmente estúpido, ha sabido moverse.

— ¿D-de qué hablas?—Ness lo miró confundido entre lágrimas— Y-y qué es eso de n-niño lotería… Si no me he ganado ninguna…

—Ay querido, ya sabes, es con lo que te coge… —Peach cerró los ojos y suspiró, negando con la cabeza e indicando un "no tiene remedio".

—Dime gato roñoso, ¿qué viste cuando se lo llevaron?

Mewtwo dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados para luego cruzarlos y pensar unos segundos. Recordaba la cascada, el claro, el río, los extraños árboles, una pata de Lucario, los arbustos moviéndose inquietos, los mismos indígenas...

—_Pude ver algunas imágenes de los indígenas, aunque no muy claras. En ese momento se estaba agotando mi energía_—contó Mewtwo mientras terminaba de recordar las cosas—. _Algo que sí recuerdo es que… creo que Lucario sonrió cuando lo apresaron. _

—Pues a lo mejor creía que le estaban tomando fotos y no quería quedar mal—comentó Peach mientras se limpiaba el vestido un poco.

—Qué cursilerías dices, Peach. Mejor concéntrate en tus cosas y los demás pensamos. No se te vaya a gastar el cerebro—Samus le dio una mirada de asco a su compañera, tratando de hacerla dejar de hablar "tonterías", mas esta le devolvió una sonrisa—. ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

Peach sacó su sombrilla y la abrió, cubriendo su piel del sol que ya amenazaba con derretirlos.

—Si lo piensas bien, querida, Lucario y Mewtwo son como las distintas telas, de la misma clase, pero cada una diferente—comenzó a hablar la princesa del Mushroom Kingdom.

— Ahí vas con tus frases incomprensibles…

—No, espera—esta vez fue Snake quien interrumpió, mirando a la princesa con algo de curiosidad—. Creo que esta vez la princesita tiene un punto.

— ¿Punto? ¿Cómo los que pones al final de las oraciones?—le preguntó Popo a Nana.

— ¡De esos no, Popo! Sólo atiende.

Peach miró a Samus sonriente otra vez y luego a Mewtwo.

—Quiero decir, comenzando con que ambos tiene telepatía. Puede que Lucario no sea un Pokémon tipo psíquico, pero al menos eso comparte con ellos —comenzó la princesa, haciendo que el Pokémon junto a ella asintiera—. Y si hablamos de presencia y todas esas cosas, tanto Mewtwo como Lucario son buenos en eso. ¿A que son parecidos?

—Bueno sí… Cuando Ivysaur llegó corriendo, creo que ambos reaccionaron y se detuvieron por eso—dijo Samus poniéndose la mano en el mentón— Sí, creo que así es.

—Además, Lucario tiene la habilidad de presentir el aura. Ni con los ojos cerrados pueden engañarlo a él. Y créeme querida, he visto como alguno de ustedes intenta hacerlo.

Roy levantó la mano algo avergonzado, siendo seguido por Ike, Ness, Pit y Link.

—Entonces, creo que puedo concluir con que, una de dos, o calculó que nosotros íbamos a estarlo observando más o menos a estas horas, o presintió los poderes de Mewtwo cuando lo estaba viendo. De cualquier manera, queridos, Lucario nos dejó saber que se dejó atrapar a propósito, sin alarma, no hay que preocuparse por él. Quizá hasta quiera verificar algo.

Todas las personas o criaturas se quedaron mirando boquiabiertas a la princesa del Murshoom Kingdom. Siempre parecía tan aérea, incluso para Mario que siempre la rescataba de las distintas garras del mal en su mundo. Samus no pudo evitar darse 4 bofetadas, una detrás de la otra, pensando que todo eso había sido parte de una alucinación causada por el estrés o la falta de sueño. Popo aún seguía preguntándose de qué tipo de punto hablaban. Snake soltó una carcajada que se oyó a muchos metros de allí, mirando a Peach perversamente.

—Parece que las crías del león están creciendo y buscando carne.

— ¡Qué? ¡Hay leones por aquí? ¡Mamáaaaaaaa! ¡No quiero que me coman!—Luigi saltó a los brazos de Mario y se aferró a él como un bebé.

— ¡Luigi, b-bájate que pesas!

La mayoría de los smashers se alarmaron y comenzaron a buscar a los supuestos leones. Snake se llevó la mano a la frente.

— ¡Quiero decir que están usando más el cerebro! ¡No hay ningún león aquí!

—Pero yo me traje mi libro "Las Crónicas de Narnia: El León, la Bruja y el Ropero". ¿Eso no cuenta?—preguntó Link mientras sacaba dicho libro.

—Vaya Link, no sabía que leías—le comentó Roy mientras tomaba el libro y lo hojeaba— ¿En verdad lees o era un pretexto para decir que había un león?

—Bueno, no tengo mucho de esto allá en mi Hyrule, así que aprovecho mis tardes libres para saber de la literatura moderna.

—Eso me suena más a Zelda por nerdita que a ti, ¿o no estarás tratando de conquistarla por medio del conocimiento?

— ¿Qué! ¿Qué dices?—Link se sonrojó al escuchar la palabra "conquistarla". No había pensado en eso, aunque…

— ¿Que yo qué, Roy?—Zelda le dio una mirada fulminante, creando una bola de energía en su mano, dispuesta para lanzársela.

— Y-yo no dije nada…

Por otra parte, Marth se acercó a Snake unos segundos.

— Creo que deberías ser más explícito, Snake. Muchos de nosotros no entendemos del todo tus claves—le dijo el príncipe con calma mientras veía como Luigi se tranquilizaba.

—No me importa que no entiendan, My lady, ya estoy acostumbrado a decir este tipo de cosas y no dejaré de hacerlo por sus cerebros de poca capacidad.

La cabeza de Marth se desencajó cuando escuchó la frase de Snake. Su ojo tiró un poco, haciéndolo ver como un maniaco y asustando a Yoshi frente a él. El dinosaurio salió corriendo a esconderse junto a su amigo Kirby.

—Qué… ¿qué dijiste?—preguntó cabizbajo.

—No me digas que ahora eres sordo, My lady—continuó Snake sin siquiera saber a lo que se refería… O qué le esperaría…

—Me llamaste… ¿niña?—una sonrisa desquiciada se mostró en su rostro, aunque Snake no lo notó porque su mirada se hallaba en Luigi, quien volvía a esconderse detrás de Mario, quién sabe por qué razón.

— Mhm, ¿eh? ¿Qué decías, My lady?—Otra vez, ignorantemente, volvió a decirlo el soldado.

Esta vez, Roy escuchó el "My Lady" y miró hacia Marth, llevándose un susto de muerte y saltando junto a Solid para prevenir cualquier cosa.

— S-snake, mejor deja de decirle eso a Marth… Antes de que explote.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le estoy diciendo? ¿My lady se irrita porque le hablan? Vaya debilucho.

— ¡No, que dejes de decirle eso!

— ¿Qué es _eso_!

— ¡My lady!—Roy reaccionó luego de haber dicho la frase—. Ay no… Ya van 5 veces, se va a…

— ¡ARRRRGHHH! ¡ESTOY HARTOOOOO!

Los gritos de Marth atrajeron la atención de todo smasher alrededor, asustando a la mayoría. Roy intentó alejarse despacio, indicándole a Snake que hiciera lo mismo. El soldado se preguntó qué pasaba, y como no entendía por qué tanto "show", se quedó en el mismo lugar.

—Mhm, así que tenías un lado oscuro… —Snake se puso la mano en el mantón, analizando las cosas—. Jeje, puedo usar tu poder para muchas cosas… Tienes potencial… My lady.

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡ME TIENES CANSADO!—Marth miró con rabia a Snake, sus ojos encendidos en llamas, y le dio una patada que lo mandó a volar hacia el cielo.

Todos los demás Smashers siguieron la silueta de Snake hasta verlo caer unos metros hacia la derecha. El soldado levantó su mano lentamente y sonrió, luego quedando inconsciente. Roy suspiró y se puso la mano en la nuca, volviendo ahora a mirar a Marth, quien estaba totalmente envuelto en llamas. Los demás smashers se escondieron uno detrás del otro.

— ¿Alguien tiene una cuerda y algo para taparle la boca?—preguntó el espadachín de cabellos rojos. Toon Link levantó su mano y luego le dio una soga que tenía escondida.

Mientras eso sucedía, Marth perseguía a Luigi, con el que sólo había cruzado miradas y ya lo estaba persiguiendo para golpearlo porque supuestamente había pensado en llamarlo niña.

— ¡Waaaaah, Mario, ayúdame! ¡No quiero morir!

— ¡La ayuda va en camino, Luigi!—le gritó su hermano, volviendo a mirar a Roy— ¿Por qué algo para taparle la boca?

—Lo verás cuando lo amarremos… Vamos.

Ike, Roy, Mario y Samus persiguieron a Marth por un buen rato, luego teniendo que forcejear con él hasta que al final pudieron amarrarlo. Los smashers pudieron suspirar con tranquilidad. Olimar miró al príncipe algo asustado, recordando que anteriormente le había pasado lo mismo con Young Link.

Marth intentó librarse de las cuerdas, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo volvió a encenderse en llamas y volvió a gritarles a los demás.

— ¡DEJENME SALIR! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁN CUANDO ME LIBERE DE ESTO! ¡ME ESTOY DESESPERANDO! ¡ARGGHH, QUE ME DEJEN SALIR, HIJOS DE P…!—antes de que Marth pudiera terminar de decir su última frase, Roy le puso una pierna de pollo en la boca.

—Cuando Marth pasa por la etapa "'¡Maldición, no soy una niña!", no sólo es violento físicamente, también verbalmente… —informó Roy con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

—Ahora comprendo—susurró Mario asombrado.

* * *

Lucario se hallaba amarrado a un árbol, mirando lo que parecía una preparación ceremonial indígena desde su posición. Se encontraba analizando todo alrededor con el aura, dándose cuenta de algunas cosas impactantes y que verificaban sus suposiciones. Un enorme indígena con máscara se paró frente a él, señalándolo con su lanza. El Pokémon no hizo más que sonreír para sí mismo y asentir. En ese momento, el indígena se lo llevó junto a él. ¿Pero qué estaría sucediendo en verdad?

* * *

—Bueno, soldaditos, mañana en la mañana comenzamos el plan—dijo Snake con una media sonrisa en la cara, como se lo permitían los golpes que le había dejado Marth.

**Muajaja eso fue todo :G... Por ahora, como tengo mis vacaciones ya puedo dedicarme más a esto *-*. En el próximo capítulo comienza la guerra :G, ¿será en verdad tan gerreosa? ¿Qué pasará realmente con estos supuestos indígenas? ¿Será que su escritora no tiene imaginación? :G tal vez XD ok no Le agradezco a Zeldi-chan por darme la idea de la doble personalidad de Marth, me ha servido mucho XD. Y bueno... Eh, no sé qué más comentar, sólo que Luigi exagera mucho más cuando Lucas no está XD. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :G. **


End file.
